This Could Work
by imadeafriendtoday
Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine. Simple as that. When his wish is granted, it isn't exactly how he thought it would turn out, but he could definitely work with it. Bodyswap: Kurt and Sebastian. Klaine, Seblaine, Sebofsky
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of this. But it would be cool if I did.

Hello all!

Here's my new story. Much lighter than the last one and I'm excited to write it. Finally have time to write again!

Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine. Simple as that. When his wish is granted, it isn't exactly how he thought it would turn out, but he could definitely work with it. Body swap: Kurt and Sebastian. Klaine, Seblaine

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Switch<p>

Christmas had just ended, and everything was returning back to normal. School started up again after the holidays and while the malls and stores weren't as busy anymore, they still had a lot of traffic due to people getting back to their normal routines.

It was a busy day in the Lima Bean, customers coming in one after the other. The baristas were running between them, wishing for a break. Most of the tables inside were full, and one table in particular was taken by Kurt and Blaine. They had dubbed it "their table" already, since it was the one they often took. Most of the regular customers knew it was their table. Once someone else tried to take the table and Kurt and Blaine didn't even have to say anything. Another customer pointed it out. Kurt and Blaine felt a little embarrassed but overall happy that it was something that could be theirs. Part of their relationship.

Kurt and Blaine became much closer since they finally had sex. At first, they were unsure if it would make them more awkward around the other, but it just made things more comfortable between the two. They touched each other more in public. A gentle caress, slight nudges; nothing as extreme as holding hands. It was still Lima. But it was apparent to those around them how close the two were. Just the way they looked at each other showed how much they cared about each other.

Today was a typical day and the two of them sat in the Lima Bean, their coffees between them and Kurt gesturing wildly to some story he was telling.

"And then, Rachel comes up to me and tells me I have to make sure I don't forget she's a vegan. Apparently, Finn has in the past. Truly surprising, because I do think he cares about her. But anyway, dinner's all set for her," Kurt said.

"I'm sure dinner will work out great," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry again you can't come. We'll have a dinner soon with all of us," Kurt said.

"It's alright. Having a family night, you know how those are," Blaine said.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. Made it through the others, didn't you?" Kurt said cheerfully.

Blaine smiled in return, gripping Kurt's hand over the table. Blaine had told Kurt about his family nights, the meals where his family tried to pretend they were still as close as they used to be. They were generally awkward all around, with everyone overly polite and on the lookout for any abnormal behaviour. Blaine didn't really like them but he managed through them. They were better than the alternative of his dad kicking him out. Instead, everyone was just silent and didn't speak much about their personal lives.

With everything that happened over the past few weeks, Kurt and Blaine had gotten closer. Sure, they still didn't know everything about the other, but there was little that was still unknown between them.

Kurt was happy. Truly happy for once in his life. He had never thought he would find someone like Blaine while he was still in high school. He thought it would be college at least before he found someone willing to date him. Blaine was just amazing.

He always felt so connected to Blaine and like they were both on the same page most of the time. But there were times he was nervous. As much as Blaine reassured him that he loved him, Kurt still expected him to find someone better. Maybe when he left for school the next year, Blaine would find someone who was closer, someone here who would be able to be there every day. Kurt had no idea.

And Kurt told himself Blaine would never be unfaithful. He was too good for that. As much as people like Sebastian tried to come between them, Blaine always said no in the end. But it still worried Kurt. What if one day, Sebastian came along and Blaine accepted. What if Blaine wanted more excitement and adventure? What if Kurt was too boring?

He tried to push those thoughts out of his head. Blaine loved him. He wouldn't leave him.

Kurt listened as Blaine started going over the last issue of Vogue. They had an ongoing battle of who could find the ugliest dress in the magazine. So far, Kurt was winning, with a horrible design that included feathers not only coming off the top, but also sticking out in the back. Kurt was amused as Blaine tried to add another contender into the mix. But Kurt didn't mind. He just loved spending time with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Across the room, Sebastian watched them with a frown. He knew Kurt and Blaine hadn't seen him when they walked in. Sebastian had been there, staked out, and waiting for them, just like he had for the past few weeks.<p>

He wanted Blaine, simple as that, and Kurt was in the way. He was going to find a way to get rid of Kurt and make Blaine his. They looked nauseating together, always touching each other's hand or smiling at each other. It was disgusting. Blaine should be doing that with him.

He had spent the last few weeks spying on Kurt and Blaine. Finding what Blaine liked. What Kurt did that made Blaine happy? He was going to become the perfect man for Blaine Anderson. He thought he had Kurt's actions down to a tee. Walk in the coffee shop, order coffee, walk over to Blaine with a smile, sit down, and grab his hand over the table. Then smile and chat amicably about god knows what. That bitchy friend Rachel, his step brother Finn, someone called Lord Tubbington. It was amazing what one could learn just listening to their conversations day in and day out. They were so enraptured with each other they never even noticed Sebastian was there. Well, unless it he decided to join them.

He wondered briefly what they did for Christmas. Did they go to each other's houses? Sing carols to each other, kiss under the mistletoe? It didn't make sense that Blaine Anderson would be with someone like Kurt Hummel. Sebastian was clearly the better choice for a few select reasons.

He was taller. Yes, sure, Kurt was tall, but Sebastian had the height Blaine needed to compensate for his own short stature. He was also a Warbler. Sure they both were before, but Kurt clearly didn't have the same formal education and vocal training that those at Dalton got. And yes, Sebastian had only just joined the Warblers, but he had still been there long enough to know what goes on.

Sebastian was also better at blending in. Kurt stood out. He brought attention to the couple. Sebastian would be able to be with Blaine without anyone commenting. Blaine needed that. He didn't need to be thrust into the spotlight with everything Kurt did.

And Blaine was better than Kurt. Blaine got the lead in the musical. Kurt didn't. Kurt didn't even have a song. And true, Sebastian hadn't actually heard Kurt sing, but he was completely sure he was a better singer than Kurt anyway.

Blaine Anderson needed someone superior. He needed Sebastian Smythe.

He watched the two of them, cringing at the way Kurt broke a cookie in two, passing one half to Blaine. Really? Was that necessary? You are both boys; get your own damn cookie.

He rolled his eyes, taking note of Kurt's mannerisms. Blaine seemed even more enraptured the more Kurt leaned in closer or flipped his arm through the air as he talked. Did he even know what Kurt was saying? Sebastian could bet that Kurt could say whatever he wanted and Blaine would still nod and smile; following after him like a lost puppy.

He scoffed again and they leaned in closer. Were they going to kiss in public like this? It really wasn't the place. He rolled his eyes.

Sipping on his coffee, he kept an eye on them. He was so busy watching that he was completely startled when someone said something behind him.

"They look happy, don't they," the guy said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to respond, the words leaving his lips before he could say them. The guy who talked to him was sitting at the table with him, and by the looks of the empty plate and coffee cup, had been there a long time.

How long had Sebastian been watching Kurt and Blaine that this guy had just snuck up on him?

He was dressed in a long cloak that seemed completely out of place despite it being winter. What era was he from? The middle ages? He had his hood drawn up over his face, so when he leaned over the only thing visible was his mouth. He was clutching a second coffee cup in his hands, but didn't drink.

Sebastian looked him up and down, a little wary, but still not actually worried.

The man's lips curled into a smile as he turned his gaze back to Kurt and Blaine.

"You've been watching them for a while," he said.

Sebastian turned back to them too, and replied, "Everyone needs a hobby."

"You want him, the one with the gelled hair," the man stated.

"I'll get him," Sebastian said.

"You sound so sure, yet you've been here, on the sidelines for weeks. Turned down by him more than once," the man said.

"Oh, so you're spying on me?" Sebastian questioned.

The man chuckled and waved him off finally sipping his coffee.

"So what do you suggest then, oh wise one?" Sebastian mocked.

The man placed his coffee down on the table.

"I can help you," he said.

"Really? How?" Sebastian asked.

Sebastian was really annoyed by now. Not only was this man interrupting his spying, but he was now spouting off lies. Help him get Blaine? Like he needed this man's help.

"If you want the help, I can make sure you will be with him," the man said.

Now he was being cryptic. Great. That wasn't what Sebastian had in mind He looked back to the table and saw Kurt and Blaine get up, throw their coffees out, and walk outside.

Since they left, he turned his attention back to the man at his table, trying to peer into his hood or find out something more about who this man was.

The man looked amused, if that could be seen from the slight upturn of his lip again.

Sebastian, however, was getting impatient.

"Look, if you aren't going to do anything, I'll just be leaving. Maybe peer through Blaine's windows again and hopefully catch him changing," Sebastian said, although he didn't know why.

He had actually only done that once, and felt a little wrong doing it. He would go only so far to actually see Blaine and that was getting a little on the creepier stalker side.

The man said, "You want Blaine Anderson? It will be done."

"Yeah, fine whatever," Sebastian said, getting up.

He put his jacket on and turned back to the guy, ready to speak his mind, only the guy was gone. He turned around, looking to see if he left but there was no evidence he had been there at all.

Sebastian walked up to someone at the next table and said, "Hey, did you see where that guy went?"

The lady at the table over looked at him confused. "What guy?"

"The guy sitting at the table with me?" Sebastian asked.

Was the lady slow or something?

"You were there all alone, like you have been the past few days. Leave those poor boys alone, alright?" she said before turning away from him.

Okay, strange, but Sebastian wasn't going to let it bother him.

He walked to his car and drove back to Dalton, plotting his next excursion.

It only went so far, spying on Kurt and Blaine. He was going to have to make his move again sometime. The gay bar thing was a bust, but maybe he could convince Blaine to come out to Dalton again. See the Warblers perform or something.

The thoughts ran though his head as he walked back to his dorm, passing some of the other guys and winking at them as he walked.

He saw Nick and Jeff roll their eyes. They clearly weren't impressed by him. He had a feeling Nick felt like he was going to steal his solos. Nick only got solos this year because Blaine was gone, and Sebastian was a new up and coming Warbler. Nick had a right to be worried.

Sebastian gave a nod to some of the other students before he was finally back at his dorm. He roomed with Thad, who was such a Blaine worshipping guy it sometimes wasn't clear that he was straight.

It was quite easy to find out everything he wanted to know about Blaine while talking to Thad. He gushed with information about Blaine, from performances, to what he liked to do in his spare time, to his relationship with Kurt.

It was also quite funny how Thad had a giant poster of Blaine on his wall. Apparently it had been given to him by Blaine himself, and Thad had been trying to get it placed over the mantle in the Warblers practice room.

Sebastian lay in his bed, plotting his next move. Seduce Blaine first, or get rid of Kurt? Somehow, he felt it would be much more productive to get rid of Kurt. Without Kurt, Blaine would be lost, needing Sebastian to swoop in and make it all better.

He didn't even know. He skipped dinner, opting to stay in his room instead.

He finally fell asleep, and had a blissful night with no dreams, barely even noticing when Thad returned to the room.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Sebastian awoke with a yawn. He must have been more tired than he thought the night before. He rubbed at his eyes and snuggled back into the bed for a moment, eyes only springing open when he noticed that he wasn't in his bed. It couldn't be his bed. His bed was a twin. This was at least a double, maybe a queen. The dorms at Dalton couldn't really fit more than the twins.<p>

He looked down at the comforter and was confused. Who had a comforter like this? It was extravagant and completely unnecessary not to mention probably ridiculously expensive. There was also some kind of fur involved and that was weird.

Finally, he pushed himself out of his bed and looked around. Okay, he had no idea where he was. The walls were white and there were shelves filled with memorabilia all around him. He looked around more and saw a vanity in the corner.

He couldn't remember how he got there. He thought he went to bed in his dorm at Dalton last night but apparently not. Maybe he went home with a guy. That was cool, as long as the guy didn't ditch him there. But he couldn't have if he was in the guy's bed.

He looked down and saw he was dressed in pyjamas so maybe not. But they weren't his pyjamas and something was wrong. Those didn't look like his legs. They looked shorter.

Now he was confused, and he got out of bed, standing up. He was a little disoriented and he almost tripped. He was definitely standing at a different height.

He walked to the mirror to see what was going on and froze. Well, that was interesting.

Instead of seeing his own reflection staring back at him, he was staring at Kurt Hummel's. He gave a soft chuckle as he looked in the mirror, seeing Kurt chuckle as well. It sounded strange, a much higher pitch that he was used to, but apparently he was Kurt.

He had to have lost his mind. How was he suddenly in Kurt Hummel's body? This was not possible. He raised his arm and Kurt raised his as well. Well, this explained where he was then. He was in Kurt's room. That also explained the design of the place.

He tried to figure out what he would do now, and how to get his body back. Kurt was no doubt in his body. And he didn't want him in his body for long.

But then he thought about it for a moment. If he was in Kurt's body, he was Kurt. And that meant, he was dating Blaine.

He could definitely work with this.

True, he wanted to be dating Blaine as himself, but he would take what he could get.

"Well, it's not exactly what I had in mind but I can work with this," Sebastian said, looking at himself in the mirror, and plotting his next plan.

* * *

><p>And… here's my new story idea. I don't know where this came from, but I thought it seemed interesting, so I'm going to go with it.<p>

Let me know what you think….

imadeafriendtoday


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the Life Of

Hey all! Here's chapter 2!

It's going to get interesting…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Day in the Life Of…<p>

Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to have to do something about his hair. Right now, Kurt's hair was flat against his head and not at all how it normally looked. Sebastian looked at the array of beauty supplies on the vanity and truly had no idea where to start. Who had this many types of lotion anyway?

He picked a few up, reading their labels and putting them down. Well, that wasn't going to help him now. He knew he'd have to go to school soon, and that brought a smile to his face. School meant Blaine.

Sebastian decided he might as well shower, looking around until he found the bathroom. Inside the shower was an array of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and some other stuff he had no idea what it was. He rolled his eyes, stripping out of Kurt's pajamas and turning on the shower. He took a minute to examine Kurt's body.

Well, it was okay. Not really Sebastian's type. He was more into darker haired guys, or guys that had a little more muscle. Blaine was sort of an exception for him. He typically went for guys who were a bit bigger than Blaine. Blaine was… fun sized. And he was a challenge, and that's what Sebastian liked.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. Well, it appeared Kurt Hummel manscaped. But that really wasn't such a surprise. Sebastian was almost shocked he didn't wax his legs or something. He chuckled to himself. He really had to stop being so judgemental. It was something he was working on. He knew it offended most people, including Blaine.

Still looking at Kurt's body, he came back to the realization that he really didn't like him. Every time Sebastian had been around Kurt, Kurt had possessively grabbed Blaine's arm, or hung off him. It was a little sickening how close they were actually.

Sebastian finally got into the shower, not caring which shampoo he took. He grabbed one that wasn't fruit scented. He washed himself off quickly, grabbing the nearest soap as well and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He shook his hair a bit to get the wetness out of it and then debated which hair products Kurt Hummel actually used.

Apparently he was taking too long in the bathroom because there was suddenly incessant knocking on the door.

Amused, Sebastian opened the door and said, "Yes?"

It was a taller guy, slightly dopey looking and looked like he probably played a sport of some kind. Decent body. This must be the step brother, Finn.

"Kurt! I need to shower too! Your shower time was like an hour ago! What the heck, man?" Finn exclaimed.

Sebastian looked him up and down then said, "My apologies, dear brother."

He started to walk back to his room, Finn looking at him confused.

"You didn't do your hair," Finn deadpanned.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Right, the hair. Who knew how long that would take?

"Never mind, bathroom's mine now!" Finn exclaimed, slamming the door behind him.

Well, that solved that problem. Sebastian walked back to Kurt's bedroom and sat down on the bed for a moment, pondering what he was actually going to do. He needed to look like Kurt and act like Kurt if he wanted Blaine to believe he was Kurt. So that meant he had to actually do his best. Sebastian was thankful he spent all that time spying on the two. He was pretty sure he had Kurt's mannerisms down, well, at least when he was with Blaine.

Sebastian decided he would try to find something to wear first. He opened Kurt's closet and his mouth dropped. How many pairs of clothes did Kurt have? This was ridiculous. And Sebastian knew he was never going to be able to make an outfit out of this that would pass off as something Kurt would wear.

He started leafing through it and then found something that was very helpful. Apparently Kurt Hummel planned his outfits out in advance. Thank god. Sebastian read the list and found the pants that were mentioned but had no idea what the Marc Jacobs fall collection auburn chemise was. Was that even a description of clothing?

He tried to look though the labels to see if there was a clue, and then eventually found one that sort of looked right. He shrugged and put it on anyway. Not like anyone would really notice if he went off Kurt's list. Well, at least he hoped not.

Well, he was dressed, that was one thing. Then he went back to the issue of his hair. Why did it matter? Couldn't he just leave it like this? It was starting to dry and lay flat against his head again. How did Kurt give it all that volume? He had a feeling the hair products were back in the bathroom and decided to get food instead.

He walked downstairs and saw a man sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading the newspaper and eating a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. He didn't look to be enjoying the breakfast, but he was eating it all the same. There was a woman bustling around the room, seemingly putting together a lunch for either him or Finn, he didn't know.

As he walked into the room, the man said, "Morning, Kurt."

Ah, that must be Kurt's dad. He overheard Blaine and Kurt talking about his dad and stepmom.

Burt looked back to his breakfast then did a double take.

"You running late or something?" Burt asked.

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked, opening a cupboard and frowning.

Okay, not the right one. Where was the cereal?

"You're normally down before now, and you haven't done your hair," Burt said.

"Oh, yeah, uh, overslept. Really hungry. Finn's in the bathroom," Sebastian said.

"Right, well don't make your brother late again, okay?" Burt said.

Sebastian nodded and Carole moved over.

"Here, honey, figured you were running late and got your breakfast for you," Carole said.

"Thanks!" Sebastian said with a smile.

This was easy, he could be Kurt Hummel. Then he looked down at what she gave him and his eyes widened. What was this? This couldn't be food?

I mean, yoghurt, yes he got that. But those weird flake things? Were they some sort of grain? Were they supposed to be cereal? And fruit on the side? Sebastian was really craving some bacon or something. Didn't they have that in the house?

Well, apparently not, as he sat down with a fake smile on his face and the breakfast. Okay, so this wasn't cool. What teenage boy ate like this? He started to eat and had to cringe at the taste. It wasn't horrible but Sebastian wasn't a fan of yoghurt. He tried to eat it as quickly as possible and that seemed to be the right thing to do as his "Dad" kept glancing at the clock then back to him.

"Hurry up, Kurt. Really, We all know how long it takes you to do your hair," Burt said.

"Okay! Going!" Sebastian said and ran back upstairs, happy to be alone again.

He saw that Kurt's phone was beeping with a missed call. From Sebastian's own cell phone. Ah, so Kurt must be in his body as well. There was no other place for him to be. Sebastian deleted the call with a smirk. He wasn't going to talk to Kurt. Let him see what it's like to be Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian clearly had the upper hand now. He was Kurt and he had Blaine. See how Kurt liked that.

The door to the bathroom was open so he walked inside and looked at his hair. It was almost dry by now which would probably not help him out. On a usual day, Sebastian styled his hair with a small amount of gel. But knowing Kurt, that wouldn't suffice.

"Okay, what to choose," Sebastian mumbled to himself.

He finally settled on some sculpting cream and hairspray, managing to get Kurt's hair to look almost like it normally did. It was a little messy, probably because he waited too long in styling it, but he really didn't care. He just sprayed the hairspray more to hold it in place then grabbed his bag when he heard someone yell, "Kurt!"

He ran down the stairs and saw Finn waiting there impatiently.

"Come on! We're going to be late! And Rachel made me promise to meet her in the choir room this morning before class. If we're late I'm blaming it on you," Finn said.

"Go ahead," Sebastian said flippantly as they walked out to the car.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to the sound of an alarm and rolled over, trying to mute the noise. He should probably get up, but he felt more tired than usual for some reason. The alarm was still going and he didn't know where it was. He reached his arm out to his bedside table and didn't find it. His arm instead found a wall. That was weird; there was never a wall there before.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes and noticed that either someone moved his bed, or he wasn't at home. He turned over and looked around. This was most definitely not his bedroom. This looked like one of the dorms at Dalton. He used to hang out in Blaine's dorm all the time back when he went to Dalton so he knew what the rooms looked like. But the question was whose room was he in, and why was he there?

He heard some muffled groaning from across the room and noticed someone was in their bed still.

"Turn it off," he heard.

"What?" Kurt asked.

That wasn't his voice. That was weird. Kurt cleared his throat. Maybe he was getting sick. When he was sick his voice often got deeper.

"The alarm, oh my god, do you not hear it?" the muffled shape in the bed said before it was moving.

When the other boy got up, Kurt noticed it was Thad. Well that was weird, why was he in Thad's room?

Thad got up out of his bed, walked to the alarm clock that was sitting on the table beside Kurt's bed, and turned it off.

"Can't even let me sleep in one day of the week," Thad murmured and collapsed back in his bed.

Kurt was quite confused. He had no idea why he was in Thad's room and he needed to get back home before school started.

"Okay, I'm just going to go," Kurt said and froze.

"Yeah, whatever," Thad said.

Then Thad shot up in bed, "Wake me in fifteen?"

But Kurt didn't reply. That was definitely not his voice. It actually sounded like Sebastian's. And Kurt hated Sebastian. He slowly got up, trying not to panic. There was a mirror on the door of the closet, and Kurt approached it. When he saw his reflection, he screamed.

Staring back at him was none other than Sebastian Smythe. The guy who was trying to steal his boyfriend. The guy who looked like a Meerkat and smelled like Craigslist.

"What the hell? What's wrong? Is there a fire?" Thad shot out of bed again.

Kurt stared at his reflection and closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a horrible nightmare. He opened his eyes again and still saw Sebastian reflected back at him.

"Thad? Can you tell me what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I just asked you that! Why did you just scream, Sebastian?" Thad asked.

Kurt froze. Thad called him Sebastian. This wasn't a dream. His thoughts went blank and the word "no" ran through his mind over and over.

"This can't be happening; this doesn't happen in real life, I am not in some primetime movie!" Kurt explained.

Thad grumbled and got out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up. Tell me what's going on? Because this is the fourth day in a row you've woken me up. Yesterday was the "Thad, tell me what songs Blaine sang again last year", the day before was the "I'm deciding to do yoga in the mornings," the day before was when you threw a freakin' bucket of water on me! This is not cool!" Thad exclaimed.

Kurt looked a little intimidated and said, "Am I really Sebastian?"

Thad stared at him and said, "Oh god, now you're having an identity crisis? I can't deal with this so early in the morning."

Thad grabbed his blanket and his blazer and walked out of the room. Kurt truly had no idea what Thad was going to do with them, and he'd have to come back before classes but that was the least of Kurt's worries.

He turned back to the mirror.

"I am in Sebastian's body. Why am I in Sebastian's body? This can't be real. Why is this happening?" Kurt said aloud.

He had no idea what to do. He didn't want this. He wanted his old body back. He moved his arm and saw it moved in the mirror as well. Okay, so this was actually happening. Kurt sat down on his bed, breathing hard. He needed to find a solution to get them back to normal.

He saw Sebastian's phone and thought, of course! He could call himself and talk to Sebastian, maybe find some way to figure it all out. He dialled his number but no one answered. He had no idea if Sebastian didn't see his phone or was ignoring him. Or perhaps it was something else. Perhaps Sebastian wasn't in his body? But then where would he be?

Kurt sunk his head into his hands. What was he going to do? Maybe he could warn Blaine!

Kurt called Blaine's phone and noticed that he was hung up on. Oh, well in one way that was good to know. Blaine didn't talk to Sebastian anymore. But on the other hand, Kurt really needed his boyfriend.

He looked at his phone, panicking for a minute. He had to find someone and convince them he was Kurt and not Sebastian. He could do that, right? It shouldn't be too difficult. But Kurt shortly learned, it was way harder than it seemed.

The door flung open and Thad walked back inside mumbling, "Forgot the rest of my uniform. are you done with your freak-out? Okay I'm leaving bye."

He got changed on his way out the door.

Kurt closed his eyes one more time, hoping he would wake up back in his bed at home. When that didn't work he got fed up and kicked over his desk chair. Okay that was completely unproductive. He was not Finn.

Finn! Maybe Finn could help? Kurt debated it but some random guy telling Finn he was Kurt? He doubted it would work. After all, Finn had never met Sebastian.

Kurt sighed and put on Sebastian's uniform. He figured if he wanted to get back to his own body, he would have to appear at least slightly sane. If he ran around in pajamas, no one would believe him no matter what he said.

Kurt just couldn't believe it though. Sebastian. Out of every other person he had ever met, he had to switch bodies with Sebastian Smythe.

He looked in the mirror one more time before he went to the washroom and actually got ready for the day. Sebastian had such minimal face and hair products that Kurt didn't know what to do. He settled for just the basics, and even styled Sebastian's hair a bit. He couldn't help it at this point. He just needed something to be normal. He also would have preferred a shower in the morning, but it appeared as if he had run out of time.

And he had absolutely no desire to see Sebastian naked.

* * *

><p>Sebastian got to McKinley High School and looked around in disdain. Compared to Dalton this place was a pigsty. He walked inside with Finn and was left alone as Finn dashed off to meet Rachel or something.<p>

Then he realized he had no idea what to do. He didn't know Kurt's school schedule, where his locker was, or anything else about him. He only knew how he interacted with Blaine. This was going to be tricky to figure out, but maybe he could do it.

He had an idea. He slipped into the office, flirting lightly with the receptionist who looked at him strangely. Right, he was Kurt Hummel. That wasn't going to work. Instead he worked on politely asking her for a replacement of his schedule, as he happened to misplace it. Somehow, that worked, and Sebastian was now equipped with Kurt Hummel's class schedule.

He looked it over briefly, memorizing his first few classes and stowing it away in his pocket for easy reference later.

He walked out of the office and through the halls. He saw some jocks push a kid into the lockers and walk off laughing. He paid them no mind. They weren't important. He just had to find Blaine.

Some other kids were giving him looks but Sebastian didn't care about them either. And then, jackpot.

He found Blaine, standing at his locker and putting his books into his bag. Sebastian strolled over with a cocky little smile on his face.

He leaned against the locker beside Blaine and said, "Morning, Blaine."

Blaine looked up with a smile on his face and said, "Hey, Morning."

Blaine's eyes were shining with emotion and he squeezed Kurt's hand. Really? That was how he greeted his boyfriend? Sebastian had seen more emotion from inanimate objects.

Sebastian leaned in closer for a kiss. It was what he truly wanted, but Blaine pulled back.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, looking around, then added, "Hey, what are you thinking?"

Sebastian stared. Really? Was Kurt Hummel so frigid he wouldn't even kiss his own boyfriend? That would put a damper in Sebastian's plans.

"Sorry, just wanted to kiss my boyfriend," Sebastian said, making the "Kurt put out pout."

He knew that face. He had seen it often when Blaine and Kurt went out for coffee and Kurt wanted something from Blaine. Kurt was actually quite manipulative at times.

"Kurt. You know I want to, but you've said it before. We can't here, in McKinley. Later, okay?" Blaine said.

Blaine looked completely apologetic, like he wanted to do nothing more than kiss Kurt senseless. But he was still eyeing the hallway around him as if someone would jump out and attack them.

Sebastian sighed, "Alright."

Blaine smiled and said, "You changed your hair."

Oh. So Blaine noticed.

"Yeah, thought it was time for a change," Sebastian replied.

This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. They should be making out right now. What was the hold up?

There was warning bell and Blaine looked apologetic again.

"I'll see you in Glee club," Blaine said.

"Yeah, see you," Sebastian responded.

Blaine walked off down the hallway, presumably to class and Sebastian felt put out. Not even a little peck on the lips. Later, though. Sebastian could wait for later.

He didn't feel like going to class right now, and he wouldn't be the one in trouble if he skipped, so he was going to do just that.

However, as soon as he got to the end of the hallway, a petite girl ran up to him and said, "Kurt! Thanks for waiting! Let's go to class."

She proceeded to grab Sebastian's hand and dragged him down the hall. He looked back over his shoulder to see Finn leaving the same room she did and give a small wave.

Right, so apparently he was going to class.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had never been so bored in his entire life.<p>

These classes were ridiculously easy compared to Dalton's. Sebastian knew Dalton's curriculum was advanced, but he didn't think it was that far advanced. But listening to what the teacher was saying at McKinley, he just wanted to kill himself.

He had a feeling he had learned all this information in one lecture. Two years ago. When he wasn't even at Dalton. He looked around the class to see if anyone else was bored.

There were some cheerleaders in the back, clearly not paying attention. One was painting their nails and some others were gossiping over a magazine. There were a few jocks at the other end of the room. One was drawing penises on his friend's face as he slept as the other's laughed. There were a few people paying attention to the class including the girl who dragged him there. But Sebastian just couldn't bring himself to care.

He opened his notebook and was amused to see drawings on the side of the pages. Little doodles that said "Kurt and Blaine forever" and other shit. He started drawing over them, scribbling random lines.

It was the class that would never end. He kept looking at the clock, and figured his time would be better served flirting with Blaine.

Finally, after what felt like an entire day, the class was dismissed. Sebastian then realized he had other classes too before he could see Blaine in Glee. He let his head fall to the desk before he pulled himself up. Maybe he could skip the next classes, but sure enough that girl pulled him along to his other classes too. Were they in every single class together?

Finally, he got a break at lunch time. Where he still didn't see Blaine! Where was he? This was getting ridiculous. He got dragged to a table full of the most different people he had ever seen.

They were all talking about different things, yelling over each other and making conversation. A few people tried to talk to him and he smiled and nodded, not sure exactly what to say to them.

Finn laughed and said, "Don't bother Kurt. He's just pissed because he missed his alarm again and didn't have time to do his hair."

"Oh boo, it looks fine," a black woman said.

Sebastian really had to learn their names.

"My poor hair," he said.

Everyone laughed and passed it off, leaving him out of their conversations for the most of it. So apparently that happened often. Well, if Kurt cared so much about his appearance, maybe he shouldn't sleep in.

Finally, the day passed until it was Glee Club time. Perfect. Sebastian would be able to see Blaine again. And, he realized it would be the perfect opportunity to spy on New Directions, because technically, he was part of New Directions.

He walked into the choir room, spotting Blaine immediately and taking a seat beside him. All he got was a smile. Come on, a little something more for the boyfriend.

Sebastian reached over and squeezed Blaine's thigh. Blaine looked at him, eyes wide, but something else was there, something like desire.

That was what Sebastian was looking for. He left his hand casually on Blaine's leg, and was pleased to note that Blaine didn't move it. He did, however, blush furiously.

The other kids filed in and Sebastian noted most of them were the ones he shared lunch with. Then a teacher came in, with a big smile on his face.

"Okay everybody! Hope you all had a good vacation, but now it's time to get back to work," he said.

"Mr. Schue, Finn and I have prepared a song for everyone," the girl from before said.

"Go ahead, Rachel," Mr. Schue said.

Well, at least Sebastian was learning names. And now he got to hear some of them sing.

Finn and Rachel walked to the front of the room and started singing some god awful love song. But Sebastian had to note, their voices did work well together. If they were the ones they were up against at Regionals, they'd have to up their game. Maybe Sebastian could sing instead of Nick this time. Really, that boy seemed to think he could get all the solos because he sang Uptown Girl. Sebastian could have sung it better.

He lost interest in the singing shortly after he made those observations and turned his attention back to Blaine. Blaine was completely focussed on the song, smiling and singing along under his breath. He noticed Sebastian looking and smiled at him.

Sebastian smiled back, trying to see how much he could get away with here. He inched his hand higher on Blaine's pants and Blaine's hand shot out fast to stop his movement. Really?

Blaine was blushing again and not looking at him.

"Kurt," he mumbled under his breath. "Stop it, okay?"

"Sorry, I just miss you," Sebastian whispered back.

"I saw you this morning. And yesterday…" Blaine trailed off.

Ah, yesterday, hmm. Interesting. What did they do besides coffee? Or was that all he was referring to? Because that would be highly disappointing.

Sebastian tried once more then Blaine moved his chair away a bit.

"What's gotten into you?" Blaine mumbled.

Sebastian sighed, put out. He'd try again later. Maybe when they weren't in a crowded room

The song ended and everyone clapped politely. He heard some snickering behind him and turned around. A Latina girl gave him a wink. He winked back. He really had no idea how to interact around Kurt Hummel's friends.

The teacher started writing something on the whiteboard, saying it was their assignment for the next week. Sebastian ignored what he was saying. He just wanted Blaine.

Finally, Glee club was over and it was time to head home. Maybe he could get some alone time with Blaine now.

Everyone started filling out of the room and Sebastian held Blaine back.

"So, it's later now, right?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Sorry again I can't come for dinner tonight. You know how my family is. Good luck with Rachel!"

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead and started walking out of the choir room.

What just happened? Was he just stood up by his own, well Kurt's, boyfriend? Blaine couldn't spend any time with him now? They had barely seen each other all day!

Then he saw Finn's head poke back in the doorway.

"Kurt, come on! I'm not waiting all day. And you said you'd make that vegetarian thing Rachel likes," Finn said, motioning for him to follow.

Right. So now he had to go back to Kurt's house, sans boyfriend, and cook Kurt's brother's girlfriend dinner?

So far, this was not following Sebastian's plan at all.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried not to panic as he left Sebastian's dorm. At least he knew his way around Dalton. He had a difficult time deciding what to do. The first thing he wanted to do was to find Sebastian, but he had no idea if Sebastian even had a car or how he would get back to Lima. Kurt had to find someone and figure it out.<p>

But that meant he had to find someone who would believe him. Judging by the time, he had a little under an hour before classes started. He figured it was the time Sebastian usually ate breakfast, but Kurt couldn't even think about food. He just needed to get back in his own body.

He looked around for someone he knew. While he was at Dalton, he had made some friends and most of them were Warblers. Those were the guys he was closest with.

He figured the dining hall would be a good place to start, but he didn't want that big an audience.

As he was walking through the halls, he saw some familiar faces and smiled at them, only to get raised brows and fake smiles back. Kurt was pretty good at reading others by now and he could tell that Sebastian wasn't well liked at Dalton. He got some smug satisfaction from that before he realized that for now, he was Sebastian. He was the one who had to deal with this.

He was getting frustrated, until finally, he saw Nick walking in the halls. Finally, a friendly face.

"Hey, Nick!" Kurt called out.

Nick turned around and saw him, looking a bit put out.

"Look, I'm late for breakfast, I got the solo, maybe next time," Nick said, trying to slip by into the dining hall.

"No, wait! Can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?" Kurt asked.

Nick sighed and said, "Okay, fine. Make it quick though, I'm hungry."

Nick led Kurt into one of the many rooms at Dalton, shutting the doors behind them and stared at him expectantly.

"So? Is this about the Warblers again? Because I already told you. I auditioned and got the solo, you can audition again for the next time," Nick explained, sounding like he had said this to Sebastian often.

"No, it's not about the Warblers. It's uh, actually kind of hard to explain," Kurt said, trying to find the best way to explain it so Nick didn't think he was crazy.

"Okay, listen. I'm still straight. I'm not going to sleep with you," Nick said.

"What? No, it's not that either," Kurt sputtered, trying to figure out if that's how Sebastian always acted.

"Then what? I'm hungry," Nick stated.

"Nick, what I'm going to tell you is going to sound incredibly strange, but I need you to believe me," Kurt said.

Nick just stared back at him, waiting. He seemed to get impatient the longer they stood there.

"I'm not Sebastian. I'm Kurt," Kurt said, searching Nick's face for a reaction.

He just stared back at him again.

"I'm serious. I woke up and I was in his body and it's ridiculous, because I shouldn't be here! I should be back at home, going to McKinley with Blaine. I need you to take me back there so I can figure this all out. I need to see Blaine, he'll be able to help," Kurt explained.

"Are you kidding me? Is this your new plan? You really think I'm going to believe you switched bodies with Kurt just so I'll take you to see Blaine? Your plans are getting absurd. No one believes you anymore, Sebastian. Back off. Blaine's happy with Kurt, okay? Find someone else," Nick said, getting ready to leave the room.

"No! Wait! I really am Kurt!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm done with your games, okay? See you at Warblers practice," Nick said and left the room.

Kurt stood there his mouth open. What just happened? How many ridiculous plans did Sebastian have to be with Blaine? How many times had he tried asking the Warblers about Blaine for it to get to this point, where Nick didn't even want to listen to him anymore.

Kurt was a little frightened. If Sebastian was actually in his body, and he was so intent on having Blaine, Kurt didn't know what would happen. Would Blaine notice it was Sebastian? Or would Sebastian take advantage of Blaine?

Kurt had to find a way to stop him.

Kurt ran out into the hall, looking around. He saw Nick standing at the end of the hall, talking to Jeff and Trent. They glanced over his way and he saw Trent shake his head disapprovingly.

Kurt had to figure out something else to do. Anything. Because this was not how he expected it to go. He just needed someone to believe him, and he thought Nick would have. But maybe, he just wasn't that trustworthy while he looked and sounded like Sebastian.

Kurt figured he'd just leave, try to get back home or something. As he walked off in the other direction, he saw a teacher standing there, looking at him. She motioned to the classroom.

Well, it seemed he had to go to class. Even as Sebastian, Kurt wasn't one to skip his classes.

* * *

><p>Warblers practice was a train wreck. Kurt sat through it silently. He could tell he wasn't well liked there. Sebastian put up such a cold and cocky exterior that no one seemed to be his actual friend. Sure, some other Warblers said hello to him or engaged in small talk, but no one seemed to be that close. Thad was the only one who talked freely to him. And even then, others glared at Thad.<p>

Thad seemed to find an amicable liking in Sebastian due to their shared love of Blaine. Yet, Thad was still friends with the others somehow. Sebastian it seemed, never really tried.

The council discussed their upcoming songs, and Nick looked overjoyed at his solo. Kurt tried to figure out who he could talk to, but no one really wanted to talk to him. They all waved him off, saying they didn't need to hear any more of his plans. Kurt really needed to know what Sebastian was planning now.

Warbler practice let out and Kurt was feeling extremely frustrated. He needed to get back in his own body. He needed Blaine. He needed this to be a horrible nightmare. None of the Warblers wanted to talk to him and Kurt had never felt more alone.

After a while, he gave up on finding help at Dalton. He needed to go home and fix this. He needed to find Sebastian. With that in mind, he ran back to Sebastian's dorm, searching for car keys. He finally found some and, uncaring if they were actually Sebastian's or Thad's, ran out to the car park.

He pressed the unlock button repeatedly until he found which car it was and got inside, driving back to Lima to sort this all out.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 2! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this so far. I've got quite a few chapters planned out, and time allowing, I'll try to write them as fast as possible. I'm writing them as I go so hopefully, as long as real life doesn't interfere, I should get chapters up fairly quickly.<p>

And thanks for all the reviews! I was pleasantly surprised that this story had so much interest after only one chapter! And I'm glad you all enjoy my characterization of Sebastian.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	3. Chapter 3: Family Dinner

Chapter 3: Family Dinner Night

Sebastian tried to keep a smile on his face as he was led further away from Blaine and back to the Hummel household. He felt rather disappointed that he didn't even get a real kiss out of Blaine.

He didn't know how long he would be in Kurt's body, but he had to take advantage of it for as long as he could. Maybe tomorrow. No way could Blaine resist his boyfriend two days in a row. But then again, tomorrow was Saturday and he had no idea what they were doing. Hopefully something together, considering Blaine said he'd see him tomorrow. Maybe Sebastian could wear something a little more revealing. Something that shows off his ass. That was the one redeeming feature of Kurt Hummel. His ass.

He chuckled at the thought as he walked inside the Hummel household with Finn. They had taken Finn's car that day and as they walked in the door, Finn tossed his keys at a bowl on the side, only for them to miss and fall on the floor. Finn looked back at the keys on the floor before he shrugged and walked upstairs.

Sebastian raised a brow and ignored the keys. He went upstairs as well, back to Kurt's room and started plotting. Okay, first thing to do was find the sexiest outfit in Kurt Hummel's wardrobe to wear tomorrow. Considering it was Friday today, he knew it didn't have to be school appropriate.

He began sorting through Kurt's closet, finding a few more questionable items like a corset and a long blonde wig. And was that a hope chest? He sorted through some of the pants, noting the sizes and how a few looked impossible to fit on this body. He picked out one of the tighter ones, putting it aside for the next day and looked through the shirts. He found one with random ties all over it. What was this? Bondage wear. He could definitely work with this.

More time must have passed than he thought, because he heard a knock on his door.

He poked his head out of the closet and asked, "What?"

"Oh, uh, aren't you supposed to be making dinner?" Finn asked.

Great, Kurt cooked dinner? Sebastian couldn't cook anything to save his life. He was great at making pop tarts. And pizza pops. And anything that needed a microwave or a toaster. Anything past that was too complex for him. His parents once joked that he could burn water.

"You, know, you said you'd make that vegetarian thing? For Rachel? She really likes it you know," Finn asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Even if he knew how to make "that vegetarian thing," he wouldn't be making it for Rachel. She was annoying. She made him go to class. And she seemed to need to be the centre of attention for everything.

"Maybe some other day, Finn. I'm really busy," Sebastian said, turning his attention to the clothes.

"Come on, Kurt. You know I'm still trying to make up for that feeding her actual meat thing even if she never noticed. Please help?" Finn asked.

He looked pathetic. Really, whimpering like that. But what was Sebastian going to do?

"How would me making her dinner make you look better?" Sebastian asked.

Finn looked put out.

"But then what's she going to eat?" he asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Was Kurt the one who did the actual cooking? Because they would be sorely disappointed today if they were counting on Sebastian to cook.

There was some noise downstairs before they heard Carole yell, "Finn? Kurt? I'm home."

"Hi Mom!" Finn yelled.

A few moments later she was upstairs and standing in the doorway.

"Hi Finn, honey. Kurt? I thought you were helping me cook tonight. You haven't gotten started yet?" Carole asked.

Sebastian needed a way out.

"I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time. I was planning my outfit to see Blaine tomorrow," Sebastian said.

Being Kurt was tough. He felt like all he'd done today was make up excuses. Kurt clearly did a lot around the house. And he still hadn't had any real time to spend with Blaine yet.

"Oh that's alright. I know how that is. You've been talking about your date night for days. I can take over dinner if you want," Carole said.

There was his way out.

"Thanks, I've just been so distracted," Sebastian said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you boys down for dinner soon. What time is Rachel coming over?" Carole asked.

"Uh, little past six?" Finn said kind of unsure.

"Alright, you two relax tonight then. Burt should be home soon," Carole said before she left the room.

"Dude! Really? Rachel's going to be pissed at me," Finn said before he left the room.

Whatever, that wasn't Sebastian's fault. Really, was the guy helpless? He could do something for his own girlfriend without making Kurt do it.

Then Sebastian realized what Kurt's stepmom said earlier. Date night.

He had a date with Blaine tomorrow. That was why they were seeing each other. That was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Blaine, maybe make out, and feel each other up, who knows. At least he hoped so. Maybe he'd be lucky and they'd go further.

Yeah, definitely wearing the bondage wear.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was called down for dinner a while later and made his way to the table. He noticed Kurt's dad was there as well, and Rachel, Finn's annoying girlfriend.<p>

She was currently bouncing around the room, regaling them with a story about her impending stardom. Kurt's dad looked like he was trying to keep track of the story but was zoning out more than once throughout it. Carole was in the other room, bringing food to the dining room to serve. Finn was smiling at her, but also looked like he wasn't really listening.

"Kurt! There you are! I've been wondering where you got to. Finn told me you were planning for your date with Blaine, so I'll forgive you for being late. I know how you like to make sure everything's perfect!" Rachel squealed.

"Uh, yeah, right," Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm just excited! We get our NYADA applications back soon! I'm sure they'll call me back for an audition. They have to. And you too of course. We deserve it. We'll both get in and go there together and we can dorm together and it will be the best year ever! We'll be on Broadway. We can star in the same show together. I can just see it!" Rachel exclaimed.

Wow, she was really loud. And she didn't ever shut up. And Sebastian really didn't care about what she was saying.

He smiled back at her and she went on and on about their applications and how she was going to be a star.

Finally, Burt cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we sit down for dinner."

Everyone sat down around the dining room table and Finn looked ravenous.

"Can we eat now?" he asked.

"Sure, everyone, let's eat," Carole said and started serving everyone some food.

Finn bypassed her and started taking some for himself. Carole had made Rachel her own vegetarian dish that she was happily eating.

Sebastian was about to take some food before Carole started serving him as well. He smiled at her and looked at what she was putting on his plate and what Finn was taking, wishing he could be taking the same things. But no, Kurt ate like rabbit.

"Thanks," he smiled.

This dinner was really not in his plans. He just wanted something to help him get to Blaine. This was wasting his time. He started thinking about tomorrow, what he could do and how to at least get to second base. He was starting to think that Kurt and Blaine hadn't gotten very far together, just because they were so restrictive in their outwardly gestures and emotions.

Sure, they were closer at the Lima Bean. Sebastian was sure they held hands enough, but holding hands is barely anything. If he were dating Blaine, he would not only be holding his hand all the time, but he would be kissing him too. Well, as long as Blaine was comfortable.

He tuned back into the conversation, eating some of his food slowly. It wasn't bad, truthfully. But it wasn't what he would normally eat.

Finn was talking about singing with Rachel in Glee club that morning and Carole was smiling encouragingly. Burt smiled too, not as widely.

They discussed their days at work and then asked Sebastian about his day.

He said it was fine, didn't really go into many details then talked about his excitement for his date tomorrow.

He was playing a pretty good Kurt, in his opinion.

Their conversation continued like this for a while, before the doorbell rang. Burt looked up.

Everyone looked confused for a moment before Burt got up to answer the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove as fast as he possibly could, even speeding slightly. He needed to get back to Lima. Who knew what kind of damage Sebastian would do to his family. Kurt was relieved at least to know that Blaine was spending the night at his own home, so Sebastian wouldn't be able to do anything to him right now.<p>

But he had to get home. Maybe talk to his Dad, talk to Sebastian, sort this out. There had to be some reason they switched bodies. Kurt tried to think back to all those movies and TV shows where it happened. Why did they switch and how did they switch back? Did they have to learn something from each other? Or was it for a different reason altogether. Kurt was hoping it was something relatively easy to fix so they could get back to their own bodies. He wondered if running at each other would do it, or if it would just give them both headaches.

Kurt really wanted to see Blaine first. He was upset and whenever he was upset, Blaine was always there to comfort him. But he decided against that for a few reasons. Firstly, Blaine was having a family night. Interrupting that would not be a good idea, especially when the goal of the night was for their family to ignore everything about each other, including the fact that Blaine was gay and had a boyfriend. Going over there now really wouldn't help. Another reason was that he was currently Sebastian. Kurt didn't want Blaine to have to see him like this. But maybe if he did, Blaine would realize it was him. He just couldn't put himself through that right now. Just the fact that Blaine would first assume he was Sebastian was enough.

He briefly imagined driving to Blaine's house and pulling up, knocking on the door. Blaine's dad would answer and frown at him, calling for Blaine and reminding him it was family night and not to bring his "other activities" into his home. Blaine would get to the door confused and freeze, seeing Sebastian's face, probably refusing to even talk to him. If Kurt managed to talk at all, he was sure Blaine would just slam the door in his face or not believe him. Truthfully, who would believe something like this?

Therefore, Kurt decided the best thing to do would be to go home, find Sebastian and figure this out so they could switch back before Blaine even noticed anything happened.

He was so concentrated on driving home that he barely even noticed the time and then he was pulling up onto his own driveway. He sat in the car for a minute, taking a deep breath. He saw Rachel's car in the driveway and his own parked beside it. He looked inside and saw the lights on, shadows of the family in the dining room. They looked like they were having a great time. Without him.

Kurt made up his mind; he had to figure this out. He got out of the car, and walked up to the front door, debating what to do. Technically it was his own house, but right now he looked like Sebastian. And he also didn't have a key. So he was going to have to ring the doorbell.

Kurt rang it and waited on the steps, very nervous. He just had to talk to Sebastian and figure this out. He was sure Sebastian wanted his own body back as much as Kurt did.

The door opened slowly and Kurt was face to face with his Dad.

He sighed in relief, happy to see him. His Dad would be able to fix this. Burt looked Kurt up and down, noticing the Dalton blazer.

"Hello, who are you? You uh, a friend of Kurt's?" Burt asked.

Then everything came crashing down. Of course, his Dad had no idea who he was. Kurt had to find something to do.

"Uh, yeah, can I speak to him?" Kurt asked.

"Look, it's not really the best time. Family dinner now, but I know it's a long drive, so sure," Burt said.

He turned to the dining room, where everyone was peeking at the door curiously.

"Kurt!" Burt called.

Sebastian had an unreadable expression on his face as he came to the door. He looked at Kurt for a moment then back to Burt.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian said frowning.

Kurt looked taken aback. Okay, again, not what he was expecting. First of all, it was incredibly weird to see his own face staring back at him, and he was sure that was the exact expression he had whenever Sebastian was around. Was that how it felt to be on the receiving end of one of his "bitch glares?" He was a little taken aback by how angry his face looked. Maybe Sebastian was a better actor than Kurt was. But it didn't matter. When they switched back it would all be over.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked.

No way Sebastian was going to push him around right now in front of his family.

"I don't want to talk to you," Sebastian said with a glare.

Okay, now that wasn't funny. Kurt was going to say something else before his Dad interrupted.

"Who's this, Kurt? He a friend?" Burt asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Sebastian said facing Kurt entirely.

Now he was smirking. Kurt wanted to just punch the smirk off Sebastian's, well, his own face.

Burt straightened at the comment.

"Who are you?" Burt asked Kurt now, looking more like the protective father he was.

Oh no, this wasn't going to turn out well. Kurt could tell. But he couldn't figure out why Sebastian wouldn't even talk to him.

"I'm – " Kurt started.

"That's Sebastian Smythe. He's a Warbler. And he's trying to steal my boyfriend," Sebastian said.

"I am not!" Kurt exclaimed.

But it didn't help. Burt looked angry and Finn came up behind them looking angry as well.

"You messing with Blaine?" Burt asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" Kurt exclaimed.

This was getting out of control way too fast. He had to find some way to turn it around in his favour but with the way Sebastian was painting his picture, Kurt knew his Dad wouldn't be on his side. Plus, Kurt may have complained about Sebastian around the house before. His Dad just never had a face to place him to.

Sebastian looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said, "I told him to back off but he won't listen. So you think coming to my house is going to change my mind? I love Blaine. We're together. Get over it."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. That's why Sebastian didn't want to talk. While he was in Kurt's body, he was Kurt. He had Blaine. Kurt felt a sick feeling spread throughout his body.

Sebastian had Blaine. And he had turned Kurt's family against him. And he would probably turn Blaine against him.

"You better stay away from him! If I find out you do anything to him, anything, I'll-" Kurt threatened before he was interrupted.

"Hey! That's enough. I don't know who you think you are, barging into my house and threatening my son. But I don't ever want to see you again. You hear me?" Burt said.

Kurt froze there, unable to respond. He knew the actual comment was directed at Sebastian, but right now it was coming at Kurt.

He never thought his Dad would say something like that to him. That he never wanted to see him again. He felt tears fill his eyes and he looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't do this, please. Look at me, I'm not Sebastian, can't you see?" Kurt pleaded.

"Oh my god, he's crazy," Sebastian said.

"I'm not crazy! I'm Kurt! That's Sebastian! He's the imposter!" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian smirked, like that was the exact reaction he wanted.

"Okay, kid. I don't know who you are but you're out of line. I want you off my property right now. Got it?" Burt said.

"I hate you Sebastian! This is beyond low. I just wanted to talk to you, seriously! What are you going to do? Just be me? Forever?" Kurt yelled.

Burt and Finn looked a little confused now, but Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Sebastian," Sebastian said and slammed the door in Kurt's face.

Kurt stood there in shock for a moment. He'd been played. That's exactly what Sebastian wanted. For him to make a scene and show that he was unstable and not someone he wanted to hang around. Kurt knew his Dad would never let him back on the property and he wouldn't be able to talk to Sebastian at the house now.

But Kurt felt like he knew Sebastian's plan now. He knew what he wanted, and he wanted Blaine.

Sebastian was going to use his body to be with Blaine. Kurt was now praying this body switch was only going to last a day. Then it would be over soon. He didn't know what to do. But now his Dad and Finn and probably Carole all didn't trust him. Blaine wouldn't trust him on principle. The Warblers didn't trust him. He had no one.

Kurt walked back to his car slowly.

Through the living room window, he could see everyone's shadows sitting back down at the table.

They passed around food and Kurt could hear laughter from inside. They looked happy.

Sebastian had completely replaced him. This was worse than when he first introduced his Dad to Carole and his Dad hung out with Finn. Kurt felt more alone than ever.

* * *

><p>Back inside, Sebastian sat back down at the table with Kurt's family.<p>

"Who was at the door?" Carole asked.

"Some punk who's been trying to steal Blaine away from Kurt," Burt responded.

"Oh, how horrible!" Carole exclaimed.

"Was it that Sebastian guy? Kurt's been telling me how horrible he is," Rachel added.

"Wait, that's the one he's been talking about?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, think so, right kiddo?" Burt said.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, a little proud of himself for getting rid of Kurt, but he was starting to feel uneasy about the conversation.

"Kurt told me that he just invites himself to their coffee dates and blatantly flirts with Blaine, even when Blaine clearly expresses how he isn't interested," Rachel gossiped.

"Yeah, he was complaining the other day how he kept calling Blaine's phone. I mean can't the dude just back off?" Finn said.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Carole said.

Burt frowned, adding, "Can't believe he had the nerve to show up here. You know what he wanted?"

They turned to Sebastian. He was feeling a little bad now. Was that really how Kurt saw him? As just a guy trying to steal his boyfriend? Even if that was true, there was more to him than that.

And did Sebastian know what he wanted? Yeah, probably. To find a way to switch back. But Sebastian wasn't giving up this body that easily. Once he had a chance with Blaine, and was able to convince Blaine that he was better than Kurt, they could switch back.

"Not sure. Probably thought Blaine was here," Sebastian said.

"Ugh, If I see that dude again, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," Finn said.

"Finn, calm down," Carole tried.

"No, really. I didn't stand up for Kurt in the past, but I'll be there now," Finn stated.

"I'm so proud of you, Finn," Rachel swooned.

Burt looked like he was pondering something.

"That kid gives you two any more trouble, you tell me, okay Kurt?" Burt said.

"Yeah, okay," Sebastian said.

He had a lot to think about. He knew Kurt didn't like him, and he didn't like Kurt. But not liking someone and hating someone was very different. Kurt yelling that he hated him really struck a chord.

"He's a little odd though. Kept talking about himself in the third person," Burt said.

Sebastian gave a small smile.

The meal progressed from there, the topic changing multiple times but not once again going back to what happened at the door. Sebastian felt uneasy now, hearing his own voice scream hate. It really wasn't the best thing to experience. He briefly wondered if he should actually talk to Kurt, try to figure this whole situation out.

But he really wanted Blaine. And this was his one shot. Or his best shot, at least. Kurt would be okay for a while, then they could chat.

* * *

><p>Kurt got in his car and drove away from the house. He didn't know what to do. It was Friday night and he didn't feel like going back to Dalton where the guys would probably ignore him. He couldn't go to the Lima Bean. People knew Sebastian there. He just wanted a friend right now and he didn't have any.<p>

He drove around aimlessly for a while, before his stomach started making noises, indicating his hunger. He groaned, unsure if he even had money with him to get something.

He pulled into the parking lot of one of his favourite diners. They always had the best salads there. It wasn't a place that was frequented by the jocks of McKinley either, which made it one of the places he preferred to eat at.

Kurt walked inside and they seated him. He realized he must seem completely pathetic, coming to eat on his own. But then again, he wasn't Kurt. He was Sebastian. He looked over the menu briefly, trying to decide what to have when it hit him.

He was Sebastian. This was Sebastian's body. Not his own. He could eat whatever he wanted to.

Kurt scanned the menu with hungry eyes, and the waitress walked over.

"Hey there, what can I get'cha?" she asked, winking.

Kurt had a feeling she was flirting with him, which was hilarious, really.

"I'll have one of your burgers, everything on it. With fries," Kurt responded.

"You want gravy for your fries?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not," Kurt responded.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Coke," Kurt responded.

"Coming right up. You need anything, just let me know," she said, winking again.

Kurt smiled at her and she blushed, walking off to put his order in.

He felt like he should feel guilty for this. He hadn't eaten anything like this in years. He'd been on such a health kick lately not just for him but for his Dad too, that it had expanded to Carole and Finn. Almost everything they ate at home was healthy now and Kurt felt like this was completely naughty.

It wasn't long before his meal was brought out and the waitress set it out in front of him. He stared at the hamburger. It looked so greasy. The fries were dripping in gravy and looked completely fattening.

Kurt grabbed a fry, brought it to his mouth, and couldn't believe the taste.

This was so good. How had he not eaten this before? He bit into the burger and it was amazing. Soon he was devouring his food like he had never seen food before.

He finished eating all too soon, and sat back with a happy smile. The waitress came to collect his plate and said, "Looks like you enjoyed."

"Best meal I've had in forever. Oh my god, do you have dessert here?" Kurt asked.

"I'll bring you our best," she said.

A few minutes later he was digging into a chocolate cake. It wasn't low fat, it wasn't made out of vegetables, and it was a real chocolate cake. Sometimes Kurt splurged on a cake, once a year, on his birthday, but this, this was different. This was amazing, melt in your mouth, chocolaty goodness.

Kurt was in heaven.

This was the one redeeming factor about being Sebastian. With that thought, he sobered up. What was he doing? Sebastian had taken over his life and Kurt was pigging out.

Sebastian was going to try to steal his boyfriend, probably try to do something sexual with him, and all Kurt could think about was food.

Somehow, the thoughts weren't enough for him to stop eating though. He finished his cake and pulled out Sebastian's wallet, thankfully finding money there. He paid for the meal, and saw there was a number on his bill, from the waitress. Well, he wasn't calling her anytime soon.

He thanked her and left the restaurant, heading back to the car. He didn't feel very good anymore.

Physically, he felt fine, rejuvenated almost. As much as Kurt wasn't used to eating foods like that, Sebastian's body sure was. Kurt wondered how he could stay so skinny if he ate like that but well, Finn ate like that too and wasn't overweight at all. Though, they both probably should be.

He sat in the car with his head against the steering wheel for quite some time. He realized it must be late now and if he wanted to be let back in the Dalton dorms before lights out he should start to head back.

He drove back and parked the car, walking morosely inside. No one really paid him any mind.

He got back to the dorm and walked inside. Thad wasn't there right now. He went to the bed and collapsed on it, face first.

He just wanted the bed to suck him up and make him disappear. Maybe it would erase everything that happened this day. He just wanted this to be over and to be back in his own body. Because tomorrow was date night and he wanted to go out on his date with Blaine. They were planning on going out for dinner then back to Kurt's place. His Dad and Carole had a congress event to go to, and would be out most of the night. Finn had promised he was going to go to Puck's house. So it would be just the two of them.

Kurt stiffened in the bed. Just the two of them. But it wasn't him, it was Sebastian.

Oh no, he had to find a way to cancel this date night, before Sebastian did anything to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Hmm… so chapter 3. The end of day 1 of being in each other's bodies. What will day 2 be like?<p>

And date night next chapter! Let's see what happens. Will Kurt be able to stop them?

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter took me longer than I thought it would. I ended up writing part of a much later chapter before I wrote this one for some reason… and I think I have another pairing for Sebastian in the future, but I'm not going to spoil that one yet. See if anyone can guess…

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

Chapter 4: Date Night

It was a good day for Sebastian. He had a date with Blaine that night. He also got to sleep in and his breakfast was made for him. Apparently Saturdays were Kurt's exception day and he got to eat pancakes! He had really missed normal food. Then he got a text from Blaine, saying he was looking forward to their date. He replied that he was as well and Blaine texted that he would pick him up at seven.

Sebastian spent the morning in Kurt's room, snooping around. He didn't find much of interest. Apparently the stuff he found in the closet the other day was it. He got bored of that by lunch time where he ate, sadly, a sandwich made out of some healthy meat substitute. Although, it was better than the typical sandwiches found at his home or at Dalton.

Then he was back in Kurt's bedroom trying to figure out what to do. He went on the internet for a while, snooped a bit more, and then went downstairs to watch TV. Finally, he went back upstairs.

Sebastian looked around Kurt's room, and decided to get ready for his date with Blaine. He was super pumped for it, and when he was excited he tended to sing. He started with his go to pump up song and started singing "Livin' on a Prayer." He wasn't singing that loud but as he got into the song, he started singing louder.

As he was singing, he noticed something. Kurt's voice went really high. Like really really high. Much higher than Sebastian's could go. He tried to test it out, starting lower and moving through the octaves. He didn't have as much control over it right now as Kurt did, since he wasn't used to Kurt's range, but he was used to doing scales so he could figure it out. Huh, that was impressive. At least an E over high C. Probably higher if he warmed up.

He started singing the song again but in a higher register than before. This was fun. He started dancing around the room as he sung, playing around with Kurt's voice. But this song wasn't good enough. There had to be other songs that would let him play with Kurt's voice.

He tried to think of songs that would work and started singing the part of Aerosmith's "Dream On" where Steven Tyler's voice goes really high. He managed to hit the notes and started laughing to himself. Then he tried "Sweet Child Of Mine," by Guns N Roses. The entire time he was dancing around the room and playing the air guitar.

Then he thought of the perfect song. "I Believe in a Thing Called Love," by The Darkness. He started singing the song, his voice a little shaky on the higher notes as he laughed. No way, Kurt could hit those notes perfectly. He walked in front of the mirror, and messed his hair up a little, rocking out. By this time, he was singing at the top of Kurt's lungs, having a great time.

He kept dancing and then he saw Finn standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped.

"What?" Sebastian paused his singing to ask.

"Nothing," Finn said.

"Just getting ready for my date," Sebastian said.

"Right," Finn said before he walked off.

Sebastian heard him mumble, "I didn't think Kurt even knew those songs."

Sebastian smiled and finished the song.

Then he looked at his hair and laughed. He bet that's what Kurt's hair would look like after sex. No wonder Finn was looking at him weird.

He fixed his hair in the mirror, leaving some of it up like that. Maybe that would turn Blaine on. Who knows? He just needed to get further with Blaine tonight. At least a kiss or something.

Finn crept back into the doorway and said, "Uh, so um, I'm leaving now. You can do whatever it was you were doing."

"Okay," Sebastian said, not really caring.

"I'll be at Puck's. Probably home by midnight," Finn said.

"Right," Sebastian said.

"Uh and Mom and Burt are out for some congress thing," Finn said.

Sebastian turned to Finn now.

"Okay, and what are you actually trying to say?" he asked.

"Uh, just uh, be safe and can you leave a tie or something on the door if, you know, Blaine's still here or something? Or maybe I'll just sleep over at Puck's. Yeah, that works," Finn said as he left the room.

Interesting, that was something good to know. So they were planning on having sex tonight? Or at least they would be alone in the house. Things were looking up for Sebastian. No way would Blaine be able to refuse Kurt's ass in the pants Sebastian picked out.

And there was no way Blaine would be able to ignore his boyfriend if they were home alone. Perfect.

Sebastian finally grabbed the clothes he picked out before. And then he was faced with the problem of getting them on.

After a few tries and a lot of maneuvering, he finally got the pants on. He could barely breathe. How did Kurt wear these? He slipped the shirt on and was a little confused with the straps on it but managed to get them on.

Then he went to examine himself in the mirror. Yeah, he looked good. Kurt's ass was clearly highlighted and he had some lightly sculpted muscles on his chest that were emphasized by the shirt too.

There was no way Blaine could resist him tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up, stretching slightly. It felt good to get some sleep. He was so exhausted mentally and physically from yesterday that he just needed to sleep. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that when he opened them he would be back in his own bed at home.<p>

He waited a few minutes then opened his eyes. Nope, he was at Dalton. And looking down at his body, he was still Sebastian. He sighed. He thought it may have been a 24 hour thing. But nope, it wasn't.

He got out of bed slowly, wondering where Thad was. From the way he talked the other day, it seemed like he always slept in later than Sebastian. Kurt glanced at the clock and froze.

"Oh no, that can't be the time," Kurt said, starting to panic.

He was always an early riser. He usually woke up before his alarm. And especially today, he thought he set the alarm but apparently he forgot. He had so much to do today. He had to figure out a way to stop Sebastian and Blaine's date. Because Kurt and Blaine had planned this night so they would be alone. They were going to be intimate again. But it was Sebastian with Blaine now and not Kurt. Kurt couldn't let it happen.

But somehow, he had slept in. It was currently 2pm in the afternoon. Kurt threw the covers off the bed and got up, trying to figure out what to do first.

How could he have slept in so late today? This wasn't good at all! It must have been all the food. He clearly wasn't used to eating that much at night and it must have made him tired.

He looked around the room for a moment. His date with Blaine was supposed to be at seven. Blaine was going to pick him up, they were going to go out for dinner, and then they were going back to Kurt's place where they would have time alone. Kurt had to make sure it didn't happen. Well, if anything, he just had to make sure the second part didn't happen. As much as he didn't want Sebastian going out on a date with Blaine, he didn't want to worry Blaine. And he had no idea how to interrupt their date. Him showing up out of the blue wouldn't help, probably just make Blaine angry and want to have sex with Kurt even more. So that was out of the question.

Sending someone else to interrupt wouldn't work either. That would just annoy them for a moment but they would go back to the date. Kurt could tell Sebastian would also be really determined to go through with it all.

So he would concede to the dinner part of it. It was dinner, in a public place. Not much Sebastian could do. But he had to figure out some way to stop the second part of the date. Maybe if he tried to make the dinner miserable, Blaine would go home. But Kurt knew most likely, he would apologize for the date going badly, and say he'd make up for it later. So that wouldn't help.

He needed a plan.

He had no idea what to do so he showered and got ready for the day. He was hungry again, somehow and couldn't believe this body.

Most of the Dalton students go home for the weekend. But the ones that board there all the time were still there, hanging around. Lots of them were actually doing homework. It was a huge difference from the McKinley students who were probably not even attempting to look at their homework. Others were eating or relaxing and having fun.

But Kurt was trying to figure out what to do. He had no idea where Thad was but that was okay. That meant he had the dorm to himself. He paced the dorm room, trying to decide what to do and figured he may as well try to find help from the Dalton students. Someone had to believe him. He only tried Nick before. Maybe there was someone else.

He walked out of the dorm, and head to the dining hall. He was hungry after all. He grabbed some food and found Jeff sitting at a table with some other Warblers. Surprisingly, he wasn't with Nick. That was weird. They were normally inseparable. He looked hesitant before he joined them.

They looked up at him then went back to their food giving him a small wave. Right. He could do this.

"Hey, so how's it going?" Kurt asked.

He cringed. He never spoke like that but he was Sebastian right now.

"Fine," Jeff said, looking suspicious.

"Okay, look I need your help," Kurt said, impatient.

Jeff looked to the other Warblers.

"Look, no one else will believe me, but I'm not Sebastian. I'm Kurt and for some reason I'm in Sebastian's body and I just need to get my own body back because it's date night and I don't want Blaine to sleep with Sebastian and that could possibly happen and it would be horrible and…" Kurt trailed off, realizing he was giving away too much information.

They didn't need to know what Kurt and Blaine did on date night.

Jeff stared at him like he was nuts and the other Warblers had the same expression on their faces.

"Look, I know you tried this same story on Nick, so it's not going to work. That's the most improbable thing ever. Just cause we like sci-fi doesn't mean we're going to believe this story, okay?" Jeff said.

"No, really, I'm not joking! Ask me something only Kurt would know!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Uh, what song did Kurt sing when his bird died?" Jeff asked.

"Blackbird! See? And Pavarotti really deserved his special burial," Kurt said.

He looked hopeful, maybe this would actually work.

"You could have just asked another Warbler about that," Jeff said.

"Yeah, Sebastian just back off already," another Warbler added.

Kurt sighed, his shoulder slumping. He nibbled on some food slowly before he gave up with them. He got up from the table and dumped the rest of his food, not feeling like eating anymore. He left the room and missed the look Jeff gave him.

He walked back to Sebastian's dorm. All this had taken more time than he thought. He really needed a plan. Then, it came to him.

Kurt finally figured it out. He would find a way to get Finn home. There was no way Blaine would have sex with Sebastian, or Kurt, or anyone, if he knew Finn was home.

But then, how was he going to get Finn home? He didn't have his own cell phone and he didn't know if Finn was still at the house or if he went to Puck's yet. He was going to have to wait until Sebastian left with Blaine. And that was going to be nerve-wracking. If he couldn't get Finn home in time, who knew what would happen. That would be his plan.

And he would probably have to spy on them the entire night anyway because he didn't know if this plan would work. Worse come to worse, he would hide outside his own house and interrupt the date. He was sure that would put Blaine in a bad enough mood that he wouldn't feel like sex anymore. Either that or it would be angry sex and… well.. no he was not getting turned on by the thought.

He was in Sebastian's body so this was completely inappropriate. That had to go away. No! Dead kittens, no more Versace sales, his dad and Carole having sex! Good thing that worked, because there was no way Kurt was touching Sebastian to fix that problem.

Maybe he could send a Facebook message to Finn. Or just text him and say he found a random phone. Finn didn't know from Sebastian's phone number. He would figure that out. But for now, he had to wait.

Finally, he made his way out to the car and drove to the restaurant Blaine was supposed to be taking him to. He would have to make sure everything went according to plan.

* * *

><p>Sebastian waited at the house for Blaine to get there. It was nearing seven so he should be there soon. He wondered how they did this. Did Blaine still come to the door like the dapper boy he was? Or did he text from the car.<p>

The doorbell rang. He came to the door then. Of course. Blaine Anderson was the perfect gentleman.

Sebastian took a deep breath. Here it was. He was about to go on his first date with Blaine Anderson. Sure, Blaine thought he was Kurt, but that didn't matter. Sebastian was finally getting what he wanted. Maybe he'd also get a little farther with Blaine.

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Blaine's smiling face. Oh look, he had also brought flowers. How often did they actually go out that Blaine was still bringing flowers? Couldn't be much, unless Blaine did this every time.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said, offering the flowers to him.

"Hi, Blaine," Sebastian responded.

He was a bit horrified to find he was blushing. Blaine just did that to him. He accepted the flowers with a smile, trying to figure out what to do with them, but apparently Blaine knew already. Blaine had walked into the house with him and grabbed a vase from the cupboard, already filling it with water. Huh, so they must do this a lot then. New theory, Blaine was just ridiculously sappy. Well, that's okay, Sebastian could deal with that.

"Let me," Sebastian said, placing the flowers in.

He turned around so Blaine could see his ass and when he looked back at Blaine, he was rewarded with Blaine's eyes looking glazed over.

Blaine snapped out of it and said, "Okay, we should head out."

"Why?" Sebastian purred, stepping closer to Blaine.

"We could just stay in right now. No one else's home," he added.

Blaine chewed on his lip, as if debating it and said, "After, as planned. Oh god, you wore those pants to torture me, didn't you."

Ah, there was something he could work with.

"I don't know what you're talking about. They just worked with the outfit," Sebastian said.

Blaine looked him over, clearly checking him out, his eyes resting on Sebastian's ass for longer than necessary.

"Right, just wait," Blaine said.

Wait? Really? Sebastian couldn't wait. He couldn't wait until they came back and he could rip off Blaine's clothes. He looked edible. He was wearing a dress shirt with dark jeans, and a purple bowtie. What was it with him and the bowties? Sebastian would never know.

He glanced back at Blaine and tried to think of what to do. He turned around and as he did, Blaine was right there with a smile on his face. Sebastian smiled as well and then Blaine kissed him.

Finally! It was a light kiss, a little tongue, not too intense, but it was wonderful, and Sebastian was going to take it. He kissed Blaine back, trying to deepen the kiss more and Blaine pulled back with another smile.

"We have reservations," he said.

"They can wait," Sebastian tried, moving back in.

"Kurt," Blaine smiled and took his hand instead, leading him out to the car.

Sebastian pouted, but that kiss… wow! He couldn't wait for more of that later. Blaine really poured his emotions into that.

Blaine led him to the car and even opened the door for him. Charming, but starting to get annoying and they hadn't even left the house.

Blaine got in the car himself and turned on the radio, smiling at Kurt. Sebastian smiled back. Were they always this cheesy?

Blaine started driving and humming along to the song that was playing. Okay, Sebastian could work with this. Then the song changed and it was a Pink song.

"Yes! Come on, Kurt," Blaine said.

What did he want? Oh, he was looking at him expectantly now. To sing? He tried that, and started singing the opening. Blaine joined in halfway through. Right, okay, so maybe they sang this song to each other a lot.

Sebastian messed up a few places, not quite used to Kurt's voice yet and he clearly didn't know the arrangement Kurt and Blaine had for the song, but he did pretty well in his opinion.

Finally, they got to the restaurant. Not too bad. It was one of the smaller family owned restaurants in Lima. Sebastian thought for a moment Blaine would take him to Breadsticks, but apparently Kurt and Blaine had more class than that.

They got out of the car, Blaine once again running around to open the door for Sebastian. Okay, there was chivalrous and there was annoying. But he smiled it off. So Blaine had a few quirks. Being overly nice wasn't really a fault.

He ignored that as they went inside and sat down at their reserved table. They looked over the menu and after a moment, Blaine just smiled and watched him. Sebastian put the menu down too, thinking that for once, he'd be able to eat a normal meal. True, it had only been a day, but he was already missing eating something of substance for dinner.

A waitress came around, clearly flirting with Blaine, but it seemed as if Blaine didn't even notice. Sebastian chuckled. Well, that was true. Blaine appeared to be quite oblivious. For one, he hadn't noticed his boyfriend wasn't his boyfriend, but Sebastian attributed that to his amazing acting skills, perfected by his spying.

She asked them if they were ready to order and Blaine spoke up.

"Yes, I'd like the Clubhouse sandwich with fries and he'll have the Mediterranean Salad with grilled chicken," Blaine said to the waitress.

"Coming right up, and anything to drink?" she asked.

"Two cokes, thanks," Blaine said before turning his gaze back to Sebastian.

His mouth dropped open. Blaine just ordered for them. They must come to this restaurant a lot. And what was with the salads! Sebastian just wanted normal food. Like a burger. Like Blaine's meal. Maybe he could steal some fries or something. This eating healthy thing was not Sebastian's cup of tea.

He looked down and tried to regain control as Blaine was staring at him strangely.

"Oh, did you want to change your order?" Blaine asked, looking apologetic.

"Uh, no. I thought I saw someone I knew," he said.

Yeah! He definitely wanted to change his order. But if he was going to make this work, he just had to play Kurt a little longer. Then, when they got back to Kurt's place, he would finally get what he wanted.

"Oh, who?" Blaine asked, looking genuinely confused and interested.

"It was no one," Sebastian said before he changed the subject.

"So Blaine, tell me something new," Sebastian said.

Blaine gave a smile again and said, "Well, my family didn't kill each other last night. So I'm counting that as a victory."

"Really? Do tell," Sebastian said, leaning forward to listen.

He had seen Kurt do that before at the Lima Bean and it always made Blaine look at him more closely. Tonight was no exception.

"Same old, same old. The whole night all I wanted to do was talk about you to my parents. How wonderful you are and how happy you make me. But of course, I kept my mouth shut and listened to my Dad talk about his day at the office and my Mom talk about the party she's planning. I think they're going on a trip again soon so the house will be empty again," Blaine said casually.

So it seemed Blaine had some family issues. Well, who didn't? Sebastian had no idea what Blaine was really talking about but he could figure out some of it. So either he wasn't out to his parents or his parents didn't accept him. No way to be sure. But that was a little strange. Kurt seemed like he was so out and proud. Sebastian figured Blaine would be too.

"So how was your Friday night dinner?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian tried to figure out how to answer this. He had to decide if he should bring up Kurt or not. He did show up at the house. But he wanted to keep his name relatively clear of any wrongdoings, so he decided to skip it. Blaine didn't need to know about that.

"Fine. Rachel took over the conversation as always, but it was okay. I missed you there," Sebastian said.

"I missed you too. But we're here now," Blaine said, and gripped Sebastian's hand over the table.

It was then that their food arrived, causing them to let go of each other's hands. They ate their meals and the conversation flew smoothly.

Sebastian had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to know details about Blaine's life. Enough spying on Blaine taught Sebastian the basic information, and he had Kurt's mannerisms down. He was a pro at playing Kurt around Blaine. He was just getting impatient.

He didn't like the salad. Why did Kurt have to eat salad? Why did Blaine have to order it for him? He liked the company. But he wanted to get back to Kurt's house and have some alone time with Blaine. He could do this.

They finished their meal and Blaine asked him if he wanted dessert. Oh god, did he want it. But he figured Kurt would turn him down and the faster they got out of there the faster they could go back to making out.

Blaine chuckled and asked, "I want some. You'll share some?"

Sebastian tried to calm himself down and said, "I guess."

Yes! He got cake. But he wanted to leave.

It felt like forever before Blaine got his cake and he offered it to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and nibbled on a bit of it, savouring the taste before Blaine took it back and started eating. Apparently that was all Kurt usually ate for dessert. Was this some sort of punishment for using Kurt's body to be with Blaine?

Finally, they finished the meal and Blaine paid for it waving Sebastian off before he said anything. Okay, whatever, he wasn't complaining. Not like it mattered because all he had was Kurt's money.

And then finally, they were leaving. They got back in Blaine's car and headed to the Hummel household.

* * *

><p>Kurt huddled outside of the restaurant, peeking in and trying to see Blaine and Sebastian. He saw Blaine's car pull up and hid in Sebastian's car until they went in. Then he was back outside and looking in at them, trying to see what was going on. He couldn't let this happen.<p>

He needed a closer look. This wasn't working. He went back to the car. He had planned for this. He grabbed a baseball cap and some sunglasses, which probably made him look ridiculous, considering it was dinner time, but Kurt wasn't the best at spying.

He walked inside, a hostess seating him. He stalled a little, pretending to be waiting for someone and checking his phone as he actually watched Sebastian and Blaine. Finally, he saw Sebastian look down for a moment and that was his chance. He got seated and walked behind the hostess. She was going to seat him at a table facing Blaine and Sebastian but then they would see him, so he softly requested another, lowering his sunglasses, and batting his eyelashes.

To his surprise, that worked and she smiled coyly at him, directing him to a different table that was more out of the way. He was still able to see Blaine and Sebastian but they couldn't see him.

He grabbed his menu, holding it up and peering over the top to look at Blaine and Sebastian. How dare he? Sebastian was clearly flirting with Blaine and Blaine, oblivious as always, didn't even notice. He didn't notice the waitress and he didn't notice that Kurt wasn't Kurt.

The waitress came back and Kurt ordered a salad, knowing they were prepared really quickly. He had to eat something so no one got suspicious, but he wanted to be done before Blaine and Sebastian.

Kurt sighed as he watched them. He had to figure something out, something to keep them from having sex. He had to get Finn home. And then he had another idea.

He pulled out Sebastian's phone, and was thankful it had a connection to the internet. He loaded Facebook and luckily, Finn was online.

He sent him a quick message that said, "Finn, not feeling well. Don't want to be home alone tonight, think you can come home?"

He waited a few minutes, tapping at the screen impatiently. Oh god, now Blaine was holding Sebastian's hand. Kurt was going to puke.

He finally got a response.

"Dude, you okay?"

Eloquent, Finn, as always.

He typed back, "Yeah, might've caught a bug. Think you can come home? Could use some warm milk."

Come on, Finn. You could do this. Just come home and then it would work out somehow. He didn't know how exactly, but if Finn was home, then Blaine wouldn't have sex with Sebastian. And also, Blaine had this thing about sickness.

"I don't want to catch it," Finn replied.

Really, thanks, Finn.

"You won't catch it. Just need someone else in the house," Kurt replied.

He waited a few more minutes before Finn sent a message.

"Okay. Bored at Puck's anyway. He's talking bout Beth again."

Kurt sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I'll owe you one," Kurt messaged.

Okay, it would all work out now, hopefully. Blaine had this thing where he didn't like to be around sickness. He was actually a great caregiver when necessary, but there was one time he was babysitting a kid who was sick, and the kid threw up all over Blaine. He had never really gotten over that and now his first instinct when someone was sick was to run the other way. Kurt was hoping Blaine would freak out over this and leave. There was no way he would have sex with Sebastian if he thought he was sick.

The last time Kurt got sick, Blaine hightailed it out of there really quick. At first, Kurt was offended but when Blaine explained it, he understood. Eventually, they would work through that issue. If they were ever going to have kids, Blaine would have to deal with more than a little throw up. And it would be nice to have his boyfriend there when he was sick. But for now, Kurt was counting on that reaction.

He looked back at Blaine and Sebastian and saw they were eating dinner. Kurt's own dinner had come and he ate it quickly, paying the waitress. He watched Sebastian eat cake with Blaine and noted at least he was sticking to Kurt's diet.

He had a feeling his moisturizing routine was completely messed up. When he got back into his body, he was going to have to do some major corrective work for all the missed moisturizations.

He watched them eat and then Blaine paid. He was always so caring. Kurt had a feeling Blaine brought him flowers again. He had done so every date since Kurt mentioned he liked the smell of them in the house. They reminded him of his dates with Blaine.

Kurt saw them get up and leave and he waited a minute, making sure they left before he jumped in Sebastian's car and followed them to his house. He waited outside, watching the whole time, hoping his plan worked.

* * *

><p>Sebastian grinned in the car with Blaine. He was excited, and sort of aroused already, which was truthfully quite painful in these pants. Blaine kept giving him little smiles throughout the night and that didn't help at all.<p>

They made it to Kurt's house and got out of the car, this time Sebastian opened his own door and met Blaine around the front of the car.

"Come on," Sebastian said and pulled Blaine toward the house.

He was impatient now. He wanted Blaine.

They walked to the door and opened it, walking inside.

Sebastian pulled Blaine close and kissed him, relishing in Blaine's lips being on his own again.

Then there was a soft cough.

Blaine sprung apart from Sebastian and turned around to see Finn.

"Finn! Uh, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked a little shocked.

"I thought you said he was leaving?" Blaine whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged and asked, "Finn? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Puck's."

"Uh, you just messaged me. I'm sorry you're not feeling well and all that. I got some warm milk for you," Finn said, offering up the mug he brought.

What the heck was going on? Sebastian looked between Finn and Blaine.

They both looked completely confused.

"Uh, Kurt's not sick," Blaine said slowly.

"But he just messaged me and said that," Finn said.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and said, "Kurt, if you're sick you don't have to hide if from me. Remember? We talked about this."

"I'm not sick!" Sebastian said.

"Look, you said you were and I'm here. Please don't do anything while I'm here," Finn said.

Blaine pouted and said, "Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well? It's okay, you rest and we'll see each other again really soon."

No, this was not going according to plan anymore. How did this happen.

"No, Blaine. I'm fine, really. Finn you can go back to Puck's and we can continue our night," Sebastian said, smiling slyly at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head.

"Finn's here," he said.

Oh my God. Finn was actually going to cockblock them. Sebastian could scream.

"You take care of him?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, man. I got it. Just don't puke on me, okay?" Finn said.

"I'm not going to puke," Sebastian said dejectedly.

He couldn't think fast enough of a way to fix this.

"I'll see you soon. Feel better," Blaine said and pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's lips.

Then he waved bye to Finn and left.

What the heck? He wasn't even going to stay? If Kurt was sick, shouldn't Blaine stay until he was better? Why was Finn called in to babysit?

"Sorry, man. Sucks you got sick on your date. You know how Blaine is about sickness. He's working on it though. Remember last time? He didn't even pass out when he saw the blood!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian said, now upset.

"Just go lay in bed or something. I'll bring you your milk," Finn said.

Sebastian stomped upstairs and was herded into bed, where Finn watched him carefully. Apparently Kurt wasn't that well behaved when he was sick.

Sebastian was pissed and then he saw it. Outside the window, he saw his car. And he saw his body get into his car and drive away.

Kurt did this, of course. Well, Kurt? It was on. Sebastian was going to find a way to sleep with Blaine, no matter how much Kurt tried to stop him.

* * *

><p>Here you go, chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

I'm so happy you all like this story so far. It just popped into my mind and it seems to be writing itself. I've got quite a lot planned out for it and some of you have some great ideas I can add in.

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	5. Chapter 5: Insight

Chapter 5: Insight

Sebastian was miserable for the rest of the night. He couldn't believe he underestimated Kurt. He knew Kurt didn't want him with Blaine, but he was so excited to go out with Blaine that he completely forgot what was going on. It was strange, how he could overlook the fact that he was in Kurt's body for a while. He knew he was, and that he should find a way to get back, but he finally had Blaine. And so far, despite all the cockblocking and inopportune moments, it had been wonderful. Blaine was such a caring individual and seemed to legitimately enjoy spending time with him. Well, Kurt, but he was Kurt right now, so that had to mean he enjoyed spending time with Sebastian as well.

Sebastian drifted off to sleep eventually, painfully aware of the hulking figure of Kurt's stepbrother still in the room.

In the morning, Sebastian woke up and heard Kurt's phone beeping with a text message from Blaine. He stretched for a second, looking around the room, and was pleased to see that Finn had left. That would have been awkward if he stayed the night.

Sebastian rolled over and grabbed Kurt's phone, checking the message.

It read, "Hope you're feeling better. Love you! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Right, so no Blaine today. This would be another waste of a day. And Kurt was not going to let him get away with being with Blaine. Sebastian had no idea how long this switch would last and the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Blaine again today, because of what Kurt did, pissed him off. What was he supposed to do instead?

He would have to get to plotting.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up. Oh great, Kurt's Dad was back.

"Heard you weren't feeling well the other night," Burt said.

"Yeah, feeling better now," Sebastian replied as he got out of bed.

"Okay, I've got to stop in at the shop today. You want to come if you're feeling better?" Burt asked.

No, clearly not. Sebastian wasn't wasting a day with Kurt's Dad. At a shop? What shop?

"Think I'm just going to stay in. Make sure I'm fully better," Sebastian said.

"Right. Well, give me a call if you need anything," Burt said, nodding and leaving the room.

Okay, now what to do. Sebastian grabbed some food and sat on Kurt's bed upstairs, trying to figure out something. He was bored already. What else could he do to get with Blaine?

His phone beeped after a few minutes. Maybe that was another text from Blaine. But no, it was from someone named Dave. Who's Dave?

Curious, Sebastian opened the message and it read, "Hey. I know this is awkward. Can we meet up?"

Now that was an interesting text message. What did that mean? Sebastian tried to think of something else to do and came up with nothing. Why not? He could meet this Dave guy. Who knows? Learn more about Kurt or something.

He texted back, "Yeah sure. Lima Bean?"

He waited a moment and his phone beeped.

"Too busy. Café on 4th?"

Interesting. Was this a secret meet up? That particular café was one of the less often frequented ones in Lima, not that there were many. But it was more secluded and not many people their age went there.

"I'll be there," Sebastian texted.

There wasn't a response for a while before he got a simple one word text back.

"Thanks."

Huh. He didn't know what he just got himself into but he didn't really care. He popped in the shower, taking his time. They never really agreed on a set time to meet, but whenever he got there would be fine. He figured this Dave guy would wait for him.

He grabbed some of Kurt's clothes and got dressed before he went downstairs.

He couldn't see anyone around so he called, "I'm going out!"

"So you're feeling better?" Finn asked, his head popping into the hall.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Yup! All better."

"Are you sure? I mean you didn't look too sick before but you said you were so… " Finn said.

"Completely fine!" Sebastian replied before he walked outside and closed the door behind him.

Wow, Finn was completely annoying.

If the earlier text from Blaine was any indication, he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Blaine at all today, because of the "sickness" he had yesterday.

So he felt fine meeting up with this random guy. Why not? He was bored, maybe he could find out more about Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Kurt was relieved nothing happened between Blaine and Sebastian the night before. That would have been catastrophic.<p>

Now he needed a new plan. He had dealt with the immediate threat, and now he needed to figure out what to do. He needed to get back in his body or for someone to believe him to help him get his body back.

Sebastian clearly didn't care about getting his body back. He just cared about Blaine.

Kurt needed to get his body back before Sebastian had a chance to do anything more to Blaine. Kurt knew he'd probably bought himself a day of extra time, because of Blaine's aversion to sickness. So that was good. He didn't know what Sebastian would be doing today, but as long as he wasn't with Blaine, Kurt would let it go.

Maybe he could talk to Blaine. Would that help or hurt? Maybe if he could have enough time to talk to Blaine he could make him see he was Kurt. Kurt would just need Blaine to listen to him long enough.

Kurt was sure with enough talking and explaining, Blaine would realize what was going on. He couldn't be completely oblivious. Well, he could. It took him months to realize Kurt was in love with him. Even after Kurt explicitly told him. And then he made out with Rachel and… Kurt didn't want to think about it right now.

But he could do this. Even though he still didn't want Blaine to see him like this. He really needed to talk to Blaine.

Kurt made up his mind about it and walked out of the dorm.

As he was walking, he heard someone call Sebastian's name. He made to ignore it, walking faster to get to his car but eventually he stopped and turned around. It was Thad, and he was chasing after him.

"Sebastian, oh my god, stop running so fast, can't…. breathe…." He said.

Thad was clutching his knees and breathing deeply and Kurt felt bad.

Finally Thad stood up and asked, "Where ya going?"

"Out," Kurt replied.

"Oh. Can I come? I mean usually we hang out on Sundays and I'm bored and you weren't in the dorm so…" Thad said.

Well, Kurt certainly wasn't taking Thad with him to see Blaine. With the obsession that boy had with Blaine he probably would be more of a hindrance than a help, and he also didn't know what was going on. But Kurt didn't want to turn Thad down either. It seemed like Thad actually liked hanging out with Sebastian and was one of his only friends.

"I know, Thad. Rain check? Maybe tonight?" Kurt said.

He didn't want to ruin Thad's day.

Thad sighed, "I guess. Where are you going anyway?"

Kurt was about to answer but then Sebastian's phone rang.

"One moment," he said to Thad, answering the phone.

"Sebastian, sweetie, there you are! I've been trying to get a hold of you. It's mommy," the woman said.

Kurt froze, unsure what to say then said, "Hi Mom."

That felt weird. As much as Carole was like his mother now, he had never really called her Mom yet. And his mom had died so many years ago that he didn't remember calling anyone mom.

"I'm finally in town! Be a dear and meet me for lunch today at our favourite restaurant," she said.

"Uh, actually, I-" Kurt tried.

"Sebastian. We haven't seen each other in so long, just meet me for lunch. I promise I'll talk to you this time for sure," she said.

"Okay," Kurt said.

He didn't know what else to do. He didn't particularly want to go out to lunch with Sebastian's mother. He wanted to see Blaine. But now he had to eat lunch with her then hang out with Thad. This wasn't working out right.

"Ah good. I've missed you sweetums. I'll see you there soon!" she said and hung up.

Sweetums? Favourite restaurant? Uh oh.

Thad looked disappointed but he understood.

"Go see your mom. She's not in town often, is she?" Thad asked.

Kurt shrugged.

"I'll hang out with you later today, right?" He asked.

"Sure," Kurt said.

Thad smiled and walked away.

Great, now Kurt had to find this restaurant.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the cafe, glancing around. He tried to pick out who the Dave guy that he was meeting was, but he had no idea. There weren't that many people there yet; an older couple in the corner, a mother buying her daughter some lunch at the front.<p>

Then there was a guy, sitting alone at a table, sipping on something from a mug. Maybe that was the guy.

Sebastian started walking forward and the guy's head shot up. He gave a small wave and Sebastian figured he'd got the right guy. Sebastian walked over to the table and took a seat.

He had no idea who this guy was. He looked vaguely familiar but Sebastian couldn't really place him. He looked strong, like he could wrap you in his arms forever. He had dark hair and the slight smile on his face was endearing and made Sebastian smile back at him. Now this guy, he was more Sebastian's type. He looked like he was tall. Well, taller than Blaine for sure. And he could take care of himself.

"I really didn't think you'd come, Kurt. But I'm happy you did," Dave said.

Sebastian bit back the retort that first came into his mind. That would be too easy, making a joke about "coming" to see him.

Sebastian shrugged and said, "I was bored."

"Right," Dave said.

Dave looked around the café for a while.

Sebastian was getting even more bored.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sebastian asked, playing with the cutlery on the table.

Dave looked nervous and said, "I uh, didn't really think that far. Truthfully thought you'd ignore my message and it wouldn't matter."

Ok, so clearly there was something going on with Kurt and this Dave guy. Either that or something happened in the past. But Sebastian had no idea what it was and frankly he didn't care enough to figure it out. But this guy was attractive, so Sebastian would give him a chance.

"Well, I'm here. So what do you want with me?" Sebastian asked, giving Dave a wink.

He looked startled and Sebastian tried to remember to act more Kurt like.

"Does Blaine know you're here?" He asked.

"He doesn't need to know everything I do," Sebastian replied.

Really, Blaine wasn't his keeper. Though Sebastian would certainly let him be.

Dave nodded then moved on, sensing it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Uh, just. Maybe, we could talk?" Dave asked.

Clearly.

"Sure, about what?" Sebastian conceded.

Dave looked flustered, and unsure.

He finally said, "Uh, well. I.. I'm still sorry for everything I've done to you and I appreciate you being here. I don't really know where to start now."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and said, "Let's just start over. Forget everything in the past, it will be easier."

"Really?" Dave asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, why not. Hi, I'm S-Kurt," Sebastian said, cursing himself for the almost slipup.

For some reason, he felt like he didn't have to pretend around this guy. He was actually acting more like himself than Kurt and he had to keep that in check. He didn't want Dave to notice something was off with him, but by the way they were talking right now, he had a feeling that Dave and Kurt were never that close. Sebastian had no idea what happened in the past, so skipping it and talking casually was a great idea.

He extended his hand and Dave shook it slowly, as if he was expecting the hand to be withdrawn in the next few minutes.

"Dave," Dave responded.

"So Dave, tell me a bit about yourself," Sebastian said.

Maybe he'd get a bit of background information on how Kurt knew this guy and it would help him get through the conversation.

"Uh, well, I'm Dave. Senior. You know I just transferred from McKinley this year..," Dave trailed off.

"Right, how's the new school," Sebastian asked, having no idea what he was talking about at all.

Dave shrugged and said, "Okay. I mean, I played football, though season's over now. Got some new friends. Not bullying anymore if you're wondering."

Oh, so was he an old bully of Kurt's? What the heck was Kurt doing hanging out with him? Or maybe he hadn't and that was why Dave was so surprised Sebastian decided to meet up with him. Maybe he made a mistake seeing him. But for some reason, Sebastian was enjoying himself, and enjoying getting to know this Dave guy.

"I know you're over that," Sebastian said, testing to see if that was the right response.

Dave gave a slight smile and said, "I still can't believe you forgave me for everything. I was horrible to you, Kurt."

"It doesn't matter. I know you've changed," Sebastian said, mentally vomiting at the words he was saying.

He had no idea if he was playing Kurt correctly now or not. But the guy rewarded him with a huge smile and his eyes were shining with emotion. Huh. Interesting.

"Yeah, I don't know, I mean. I like my friends there. And no one really knows about me. I mean you do, and Santana. And Blaine. But that's it. And I was thinking of telling one of them, but what if it's like McKinley?" Dave asked.

Okay, Sebastian had no idea what he was talking about now. Know what?

"Well, if you trust them…" Sebastian trailed off.

Dave shrugged. He looked around a bit.

"I finally admitted it to myself too. Which is good, I guess, right? Baby steps?" Dave said, smiling.

"Of course," Sebastian replied, completely lost.

Dave then whispered it really quietly, but Sebastian heard.

"I'm gay."

Oh. Oh okay. Now it made sense. So this was some sort of closeted ex-bully of Kurt's or something? Wow, interesting. Why would Kurt be talking to him at all? If Sebastian had bullies, which he didn't, he wouldn't ever want to talk to them. Sebastian was too good for bullies. He was able to play straight well enough when he had to.

"Good for you," Sebastian said, and this time it was genuine.

While he had figured out his own sexuality at an earlier age than Dave had apparently, he had remained in the closet for some time. So he did understand what Dave was going through and knew it was tough no matter what. He wasn't so cruel as to take advantage of that. He always respected the idea that you should come out on your own time.

"Thanks," Dave said.

He looked overjoyed at the response, that "Kurt" was proud of him for that.

"It's such a relief now, just admitting it. I don't think I'll be ready to actually tell anyone else yet, but it's a start," Dave said.

"Yeah, it is," Sebastian replied.

They sat there smiling at each other for a moment before Dave cleared his throat.

"So uh, how have you been?" Dave asked.

"Fine," Sebastian replied.

It was silent for another few minutes before Sebastian decided he wanted to know more about this Dave guy.

"So, if we're starting over, how about we get to know each other, as friends?" Sebastian asked.

"Really? You want to? Talk to me, I mean? After this?" Dave asked.

He didn't have much self-confidence. And Sebastian found that he wanted to talk to Dave. He seemed like a great guy.

"Yeah, tell me something simple. Favourite movie or something?" Sebastian asked.

And then Dave shot out an answer. They continued to ask questions like favourite colours, movies, type of music they like, and they found out they had quite a lot in common.

Sebastian was being surprisingly candid about his answers, completely forgetting he was supposed to be Kurt. Dave seemed not to notice anyway. It appeared as if Kurt and Dave really hadn't talked to each other that often before.

They liked many of the same movies, and Sebastian only stumbled over a few things. For example, when he mentioned he liked rock music, Dave gave him a weird look.

"What? Some of the guys made me listen to it and I enjoyed it. I don't just have to like show tunes you know?" Sebastian responded.

"I know. You surprise me, Kurt. I always thought we were so different," Dave replied.

They continued talking, and Sebastian found he liked spending time with Dave. But he also realized something else.

As Dave talked, Sebastian noticed something. Dave looked at him differently. He looked at him like he was special, someone he cared about. He looked at him like he loved him. Wow, that was interesting. So Dave was in love with Kurt. That brought Sebastian's mind back to the present. He had lost himself in the conversation for so long that he almost forgot his ultimate mission. To get with Blaine.

Sebastian could work with Dave being in love with Kurt. This was all going to work into his plan.

Step 1: Sleep with Blaine.

Step 2: Break Kurt and Blaine up by possibly making "Kurt" cheat on Blaine with this Dave guy.

Step 3: Get his body back.

Step 4: Play the hero, comforting the broken Blaine and get together with him.

So not only would this plan get him Blaine, but it could let him fool around with Dave too. Sebastian wouldn't deny that he was attracted to him so it would be an added bonus. Plus, who knows, maybe Dave would be ecstatic to have a chance with "Kurt."

As Sebastian planned this, he couldn't shake the feeling that something felt wrong. Dave seemed to be a nice guy as he was talking to him, possibly someone Sebastian could see himself talking to more often in the future. And he was easy on the eyes, so that was a plus.

But he could work into Sebastian's plan perfectly.

So he shook off the feelings of uneasiness and thought back to getting Blaine. Dave would be around for a while, and he was currently unattached. But Blaine, he was the one Sebastian needed to work for right now.

* * *

><p>Somehow Kurt found the restaurant and then shortly after he was sitting in across from Sebastian's mom, playing with his straw wrapper. He didn't know what to say to her but she seemed quite occupied with the cell phone in her hand. After a few moments a waitress came by and Sebastian's mom ordered some food, letting Kurt order some as well and then the waitress was gone.<p>

Kurt watched Sebastian's mom as she talked to someone on the phone. He looked around the restaurant, realizing how nice it was. It wasn't somewhere his family would be able to afford for a casual meal. It was actually one of the more upscale restaurants in Westerville.

She continued to talk on the phone, leaving Kurt staring at her and waiting for her to be finished. She finished one call and put her phone down for a minute before it rang again. She looked apologetically at Kurt and continued talking.

Kurt looked around the restaurant before their meals came and he glanced at Sebastian's mother. She was still on the phone. Kurt started eating.

Finally, she put the phone down and started eating as well.

"So, Sweetie. How's school been?" She asked.

"Fine," Kurt said.

He didn't know what else to say to her.

"That's great," she said.

There was a moment where no one talked. It was kind of awkward actually.

"Making new friends?" she asked.

Not really. No one really liked Sebastian; Kurt was starting to see that. And really, he acted like an ass, so it wasn't hard to see why.

"Yeah," Kurt started to say before Sebastian's mom's phone rang again.

Kurt sighed and finished his meal. He started to feel sorry for Sebastian. He never thought he actually would. With the way Sebastian talked about his family and living in Paris, Kurt thought they were this tight knit group that did everything together.

But apparently not. Sebastian's mother didn't seem unkind. Just busy. And distant. Maybe they weren't that close. It also seemed like she wasn't in town that often. From the conversations she had on the phone it sounded like she lived somewhere else and only visited periodically.

After a while, she finally put down the phone again and paid the bill for their meal.

"Oh, is that the time already?" She said looking at her watch.

Kurt stared back at her blankly.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but I have to get going. I'll be in town for a couple days, so if you need anything, give me a call. Always the best way to reach me. And tell Marcie that she doesn't need to be home tomorrow, she can have the day off. I know she's been asking for it. She can come back on Tuesday," she said with a small chuckle.

Kurt had no idea who Marcie was, so he had a feeling she would never know about the day off.

She paused then added, "You're getting so tall, like your father."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. Kurt was left there staring at her as she walked away.

As much as they didn't talk throughout the meal, it had taken up a significant portion of the afternoon.

And Kurt was quite discouraged now and didn't feel like talking to Blaine, even though he really needed to. He was starting to re-evaluate how he viewed Sebastian, and it was taking a lot out of him.

Kurt got back to Dalton and went up to the dorm. As soon as he entered, he realized that was a mistake if he actually wanted to see Blaine.

Thad perked up from his bed and said, "Hey! You're back! Awesome! I have a whole evening lined up for us!"

"Great," Kurt said, forcing a smile onto his face.

He'd just have to save talking to Blaine for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Sorry for taking so long to update. I just wrote my last exam and was caught up studying, but now I have way more free time!

This chapter seems a little shorter and lax in the action, but it has introduced some important people. The next chapter is going to be more action packed and will probably be much longer which will hopefully make up for it. This one felt too much like a needed filler to me which sucks, but I'm excited for the next few chapters I've planned out.

And for some reason I have almost all of chapter 7 written. Which made it harder to write chapter 5 because I just wanted to get to chapter 7. Sigh… Anyone else find that the more you write, the less you want to edit? I really tried with this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.

Also, I've been tagging any posts I make on tumblr about this fic with thiscouldworkfic if any of you are interested.

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	6. Chapter 6: Blaine

Chapter 6: Blaine

Sebastian was excited to get back to school, which was not a normal feeling for him. True, he wasn't excited for the actual classes part, but school meant Blaine. As long as he could convince Blaine he was no longer "sick," he would be able to see him again, hang out with him, and perhaps get somewhere further than the nothing they were at.

He found Blaine at his locker again and walked over. Blaine greeted him with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked.

"Yup, all cured. Completely healthy," Sebastian responded.

"I'm glad. I missed you," Blaine said.

"I missed you too," Sebastian said, leaning in for a kiss, only for Blaine to back away with a shy smile.

Sebastian frowned as Blaine got the rest of his books out of his locker and then closed it.

This was how it was going to be every morning, wasn't it? Well, that wasn't going to work for Sebastian. The bell rang and Blaine gave him a soft smile and then head off to class. Once again, Sebastian was forced to go to class as well by that little annoying ball of energy that was called Rachel.

Sebastian sat through class, completely bored, before it was lunch and he made his way to the cafeteria. This time, to his delight, Blaine joined him.

He sat down beside Sebastian with a smile, nudging him lightly with his shoulder.

"How were classes?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"They were okay," he said.

"Yeah, bet you're excited for Glee Club today. I've got a little something planned," Blaine hinted.

"Really, then I'm very excited," Sebastian said back.

Blaine had a sly grin on his face as he looked at him and was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"Okay, you two are sickening," Santana said.

Sebastian was slowly learning their names and he had heard hers around. He had also seen her making out with some blonde cheerio earlier. She had freaked out for a moment before noticing it was him then shooed him away. The blonde on the other hand waved hello and asked if she could hang out later.

Sometimes, Sebastian had no idea what went on in this school. He was pretty sure she was the cheerleader from those campaign videos, so he didn't know why she bothered hiding anyway. Everyone knew.

"Hello to you too, Santana," Blaine said.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and sat down anyway.

Most of the Glee Club was at the table now and Sebastian had to wonder if any of them had friends outside the club at all. It seemed like they all stuck pretty close to each other.

Sebastian turned his attention to Blaine.

"So, what do you say the two of us meet up later?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine gave him a funny look as he ate and said, "Yeah, Lima Bean. It's Monday."

Sebastian couldn't believe he didn't remember that. He had spent the last few weeks spying on the two of them. He should have remembered they went to the Lima Bean on Monday.

"Oh yeah, of course. Somehow lost track of what day it was," Sebastian said.

"It's okay. Probably from you being sick," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Sebastian replied.

"You were sick?" the blonde cheerleader from earlier asked.

"No, it was nothing," Sebastian answered.

"Oh, because if you'd like, Lord Tubbington has this special remedy for colds. He leaves it for me in his litter box sometimes," she said.

Sebastian stared. Was she for real?

"I think he's perfectly cured," Blaine responded.

The rest of lunch went on in a similar fashion. Small talk, Blaine still shying away from physical contact, and soon enough, they went back to afternoon classes.

When Glee practice rolled around, Sebastian was anxious to see Blaine again. Going to school as Kurt was not very fun. He had seen some of the jocks staring at him from time to time and he was starting to realize they weren't staring in a good way.

From the way that Dave guy talked the other day, Sebastian was sure Kurt was bullied in the past. But so far, no one had said or done anything to him, so he was unsure if Kurt was still bullied. Maybe it was only occasionally.

Sebastian walked into the choir room and sat down beside Blaine again. The teacher came into the room and made some speech before Blaine mentioned he had something to sing.

Blaine got up in front of the room and Finn moved to the drums while some of the other guys grabbed guitars. Apparently it was a group number.

Then, Blaine was singing the most romantic and sappy song ever written and Sebastian had to fight to keep a straight face.

He was torn between bursting out into raucous laughter and crying. This song was ridiculous. Sure, Blaine loved Kurt. Sebastian could clearly see that. But this song, coupled with the way Blaine was staring at him was ridiculous. Maybe Kurt liked this kind of thing, the whole romance deal. But Sebastian was more about the physical. Emotions were great and all, when expressed between two people. But this was loud. This was displaying their relationship to everyone.

Sebastian glanced around for a few minutes. Most of the girls had tears in their eyes and were singing along softly and swaying. The guys who weren't involved were smiling and also glaring, as if wondering if they could pull off a song like this for their girlfriends.

Sebastian couldn't believe this. He couldn't hold hands with Blaine in the hallway, but Blaine could sing a song about love to him? Was he supposed to feel honoured? He felt humiliated. Shut up, Blaine. Just come back to Kurt's place tonight. Then they could do the deed and not have to worry about this stuff. Emotions were overrated. Sebastian's family never showed much emotion and they were fine.

He wished Blaine would be more subtle. He wanted someone who would be there for him without overly expressing everything. Someone who you knew felt that way about you but didn't have to shout it for you to know.

Blaine finished singing the song and Sebastian tried to show emotion on his face. He really didn't know if he was succeeding. This sleeping with Blaine plan of his was starting to take much more effort than he thought it would. He didn't even know if it was truly worth it anymore. But then, Blaine gave that soft smile and Sebastian knew. He wanted him.

"So, what did you think, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt. Right.

"That was beautiful, Blaine," Sebastian said, hoping to sound genuine.

"It was for you, Kurt. All for you," Blaine said.

Sebastian nodded and Blaine placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's forehead. Then he sat down beside him, leaving Sebastian's head reeling.

What was he doing? He would have to figure it out later. He was always one to jump into things instead of thinking them through. Sebastian sighed, and smiled at Blaine.

As Glee club ended, Blaine motioned for him to follow and they walked outside and got into the car, driving to the Lima Bean. They would have their coffee date.

Sebastian felt more confident this would go well. It would be better when it was just the two of them. Maybe he could even convince Blaine to make out with him somewhere before they left.

* * *

><p>Kurt went through classes in a daze. He wasn't focussed on them at all. He really didn't know why he bothered attending class anymore. What did it matter if Sebastian Smythe went to class?<p>

But he went anyway. His mind was lost in plans. He still needed to talk to Blaine. Blaine would surely see what was going on and help him fix everything.

Today was Monday. That meant after school coffee date at the Lima Bean. Their coffee dates were typically Monday and Thursday, but they still tended to visit the Lima Bean on other days. Sometimes they visited with other friends or ran in to get coffee. They were very addicted to coffee.

So today would be the perfect time to talk to Blaine. Sure, it would probably help to talk to Blaine without Sebastian around, but Kurt figured this would be as good as it would get for now. He wanted to do it in a public place just in case anything happened. He knew Blaine wasn't that fond of Sebastian right now.

Hopefully, exposing who he actually was with Sebastian there would play to his favour. Kurt knew Sebastian twisted the situation when he visited his family, but with Blaine it would be different. Blaine would be able to see the manipulation. Or at least Kurt hoped he would.

Kurt remembered how Blaine didn't even notice when Kurt and Sebastian traded insults that one time at the Lima Bean. Too bad, Kurt had some good insults that time.

Classes were finally over for the day and Kurt had been rather secluded. No one struck up conversation with him and that was fine. His mind was clearly elsewhere.

He figured that he had about an hour before Blaine and Sebastian would be at the Lima Bean. That gave him time to plan what to do before he had to leave. He started to head back to Sebastian's dormitory before he heard someone calling him name. Oh, please don't be Thad again; Kurt just hung out with him yesterday.

"Sebastian! Hey! Where are you going? Come on, we're gonna be late!" the guy yelled.

Kurt turned around. He didn't recognize him. He wasn't a Warbler and Kurt didn't think he was in any of Sebastian's classes.

"Come on, man. Let's go. Practice starts in ten!" the guy said.

Practice? For what? There was no Warbler practice today. Kurt had no idea what the guy was talking about.

"I'm just going to skip today," Kurt said, trying to walk away.

The guy was persistent though.

He grabbed Kurt's arm and said, "Sebastian! Come on. I know you're one of the better players, but everyone's gotta be at practice today. Let's go."

Kurt had no option but to follow him as he half dragged Kurt and half led him to the boy's locker room.

In all of Kurt's time at Dalton, he had avoided this area like the plague. He knew the locker room at McKinley wasn't a friendly place and made the same assumptions about the one at Dalton. So whenever he had to be in there, he changed as fast as possible and got out.

Now, as he entered, he was surrounded by guys in all states of undress walking around and changing. He was trying to figure out what he was supposed to be changing into, still unsure what practice he was at.

Some of the guys were changing into some sort of uniform. Truthfully, Kurt had no idea what it was. It looked sort of like football but not really. Football was the only sport he had experience playing and even then, he only kicked the ball.

But no, there were these stick things with nets on them and the guy who dragged Kurt there shoved a uniform at him with a laugh and said, "Get changed."

So Kurt did. He was now wearing some kind of shorts with his runners and some light shoulder padding under his shirt. He found the helmet and gloves and put them on too. He was really confused.

Then he heard what must be a coach call to them, "Come on, boys! Lacrosse practice started five minutes ago! You're all late!"

Kurt shuffled out with the rest of the guys, a few smacking his helmet as he passed. Apparently Sebastian was at least semi-well liked on the Lacrosse team.

But now this was Kurt's worst nightmare. Sports. He had absolutely no idea how to play Lacrosse, barely even knowing what it was. McKinley didn't have a Lacrosse team. The only sports he vaguely understood were football and basketball, because those were the ones Finn played, and he was forced to attend the games.

But Lacrosse? What were those sticks everyone was holding? What was the objective of this game?

"Line up, all of you!" The coach yelled.

Kurt lined up with the other guys. How would he get out of this? Maybe he would be able to hide in the back and not do anything. Pretend he's sick. He should have thought of that before he changed.

"We're going to work on your passing and then we're going to play a game. Alright? I want to see you working on different types of passes. Partner up," the coach yelled.

Oh great. Not good. Not good at all. Kurt looked around, trying to see if he could make a run for it. The door didn't look too far.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

"You up for it, Smythe?" the guy asked.

"Uh, I think I actually have to use the washroom first, so if you'll excuse me," Kurt tried.

"Don't be such a wimp. Come on. Let's go, piss later," the guy said as he walked away and flung the ball at Kurt.

Kurt let out a small shriek, which sounded decidingly weird coming out of Sebastian's mouth and ducked.

"Dude!" the guy complained.

"I wasn't ready! Don't do that!" Kurt countered.

He stood up and grabbed the ball. What was he supposed to do with it? He glanced sideways, along the line where the other guys were passing the balls back and forth.

Okay, put it in the net thing on the end of the stick thing. Check. Now what?

He glanced back at the others. Toss it. Somehow.

Kurt tried his best and the ball did leave the net. Only, it didn't go very far. It also didn't help that Kurt closed his eyes when he threw it.

The other guy stared at him.

"Dude! Stop dickin' around. Let's go!" he yelled.

Okay. No biggie. Kurt could do this. The other guy tossed the ball back and Kurt shoved his stick thing in front of his face.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he caught the ball and had to refrain from jumping up and down in celebration. He really hated sports.

The other guy was looking at him like he was an idiot.

Kurt tried to throw the ball back, with all his might. It went farther than the last time, but still not good enough.

"Whatever, Smythe. I'm finding a new partner. You can screw with someone else," he said.

Okay, so Kurt had no idea how Sebastian behaved at these practices but that guy was not amused. Maybe this was his chance to leave. He looked around and didn't see anyone watching him, so he inched to the door.

When he got there, the coach walked up and said, "Where do you think you're going? Come on, we'll set up the game."

Great, this was not going to plan at all. And, Kurt figured he was running out of time. Sebastian and Blaine were probably done school by now and heading to the Lima Bean. Kurt had no idea what time it was anymore but he knew he needed to get out of this practice, one way or another.

The coach blew the whistle and everyone filed in, setting up for a game. They were divided into two teams and Kurt ran out onto the field with the others. He didn't know what he was doing at all. Another guy on his team gave him a wink and held up three fingers. Kurt had a feeling that meant something but had no idea what.

The whistle was blown again and then everyone was moving, running around. Kurt looked at them and tried to figure out what to do. His main goal would be to somehow not get in trouble, and not get hurt.

The guy who motioned to him earlier looked pissed. Apparently Kurt didn't do what he was supposed to. Well, how was he to know?

Everyone ran around for a bit before someone got hit. Oh. So, sort of like football then?

Okay, Kurt felt like he should drop to the ground and not move. But it wasn't football and people were running. He would get trampled.

There was cheering suddenly. Someone must have gotten a goal. Kurt saw some of the guys head back over toward him upset. Oh. The other team then.

"Sebastian! What the hell man?" the guy who held up his fingers earlier said.

"Sorry, not feeling too well right now," Kurt tried.

"Well, get back in the game! Come on!" he yelled.

Back in the game, right. Do something. Kurt. Do. Something. Anything.

He followed the other guy, trying to copy what he was doing but he had no idea. Then, out of nowhere, the ball was heading toward him. Oh, that was good, right? He put his stick thing out in front of him and somehow caught the ball. Great! That's good. Now what?

Some guy ran at him and Kurt gave another squeak, turning to run. But before he could, the guy had smashed into him, sending them both to the ground.

Apparently Sebastian's body was made to withstand things like that, or was at least used to it. Kurt felt sore, but not too bad. He knew that if someone did that to him in his own body, he would probably be out.

"You okay, Smythe?" the guy asked.

"Fine," Kurt said, and they both got up.

Kurt really didn't like this sport right now. He could see the others running and some of them were attacking other players with their sticks. Kurt wanted this to be over.

He tried to move to the side out of everyone's way. But, the coach was watching him.

"Smythe! What are you doing? Play the game!"

Kurt was fed up. He didn't want to play. He stood off to the side a little.

"Smythe! Fine, if you aren't playing, get off the field!" The coach yelled.

Okay, so Kurt pissed him off. Fine. He was pissed off too. He didn't want to be playing this stupid game anyway. He wanted to be at the Lima Bean, talking to Blaine.

He took his helmet off as he stormed across the field. At the last moment, he heard someone yell, "Sebastian! Look out!"

But, still not quite used to responding to Sebastian's name, all Kurt did was turn around.

And he noticed something coming toward him. He would later find out it was the ball. Someone's pass went wide and it was headed directly at him. The last thing Kurt remembered was the ball hitting his face and then he was on the ground.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally opened his eyes, he was surrounded by the team. They were all staring at him and the coach broke through them all to reach him.<p>

"Sebastian! What the hell were you doing? You don't take off your helmet until you're off field," the coach yelled.

Kurt blinked blearily, feeling a throbbing pain around his eye. The ball made a direct hit with his face and he was pretty sure he would have a hefty bruise.

"Come on, get up," the coach said, and helped him up.

Kurt was a little dizzy, and the coach walked him over to a bench on the side of the field where they got the nurse to look at it.

Apparently he was fine, just winded. And he would have a pretty big black eye after this.

"Go shower off. You're done for today," the coach said and Kurt was glad.

He'd had enough of practice anyway. While he didn't appreciate getting hurt, he was glad to be out of practice.

He finally got his bearings and walked back to the locker room. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He looked in the mirror and found that he definitely had a black eye, and some bruising around it too. He placed some ice on it for a moment before he checked his watch.

Getting out of practice was a good thing, but he was still running late. If he wanted to make it to the Lima Bean to meet up with Blaine, he would have to hurry. His hair wasn't even dry from the shower he took!

He gave up; grabbing the stuff he had and sprinted to Sebastian's car.

Kurt drove as fast as he could to the Lima Bean and took a deep breath before he got out of the car. He peered inside and saw Sebastian and Blaine sitting there, at their normal table.

Kurt saw red. That was their table. Kurt and Blaine's table. Not Sebastian's. Who did he think he was?

Kurt was about to storm in but paused for a moment. He saw Blaine there, smiling. And he missed Blaine. He hadn't actually seen him since Thursday night and Blaine was his everything. Being apart like this, for so many days already was painful. It was even more painful that Blaine didn't notice.

Kurt walked over to the two of them, pulling up a chair and joining them.

"Hello Blaine, Kurt," Kurt said, looking at Blaine with a smile.

Kurt realized he was acting exactly like Sebastian did around Blaine. That wasn't good. Was it possible that he was slowly becoming Sebastian? Because that was a scary thought. He wanted to be Kurt, not Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up as well and then his jaw dropped.

"What did you do?" He asked, reaching up quickly and taking in Kurt's black eye.

Sebastian moved his hands over Kurt's face, which was technically his own, taking in the damage before Kurt moved away. Blaine was giving them both the strangest look. He wasn't used to seeing the two of them touch each other.

Sebastian cleared his throat, as if trying to pretend he didn't just do that, but he still gaped openly at his own face.

"Never mind that, Lacrosse injury," Kurt waved off.

"Right," Blaine said, turning an apologetic smile to Kurt.

Did Blaine really think it was his fault Sebastian interrupted them all the time? Because Kurt was starting to see that Blaine did.

Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, listen to me. Something's been going on, and I need you to trust me on this, okay?" He asked.

As he talked to Blaine, he could see Sebastian narrow his eyes and knew when the realization hit. Sebastian knew he was trying to get Blaine to believe him. And Kurt was sure Sebastian would try to retaliate. Kurt would just have to be faster.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, looking back to Sebastian to show he put him first.

"Have you noticed "Kurt" has been acting weird lately?" Kurt asked.

That sounded weird even to him.

"What? No?" Blaine said, still looking at Sebastian.

"It's because that's not Kurt. I am," Kurt said.

Blaine gave him the weirdest look, like he had lost his mind. Truthfully, Kurt wasn't sure if he hadn't lost his mind. If this had happened to Blaine and Blaine tried to tell him he was Sebastian or something like that, Kurt had a feeling he wouldn't believe it either. But he also liked to believe that he would recognize it in Blaine's eyes or something. That he wasn't himself.

"Sebastian? I have no idea what you're talking about, but you sound a little crazy," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand over the table and Kurt felt his heart sink. It was a long shot, but he had to do it.

"No, Blaine, please listen. I'm Kurt. You have to be able to tell. Look at me and look at him. You can't think he's me. He's messed up my hair," Kurt said.

Blaine stared at him.

"Look, the Warblers warned me you might do this. This is a horrible plan, Sebastian. I love Kurt, okay? I don't want you, I don't ever want you. Stop playing your games and leave us alone," Blaine said.

"What? No, Blaine please!" Kurt tried.

"Enough, Sebastian! I don't want to hear it anymore," Blaine exclaimed.

Sebastian looked delighted at the turn of events. He wasn't even doing anything and it was all going his way.

"Just look into my eyes, Blaine. Look and you'll see. It's me, I promise. I'm Kurt, he's Sebastian, trust me, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine looked confused but stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment. Kurt got hopeful. Maybe Blaine would finally realize who he was. Everything could go back to normal and it wouldn't matter that they were in the wrong bodies. It wouldn't matter if Blaine knew.

Blaine squinted, as if he saw something, his eyes almost showing recognition. Kurt smiled back, hoping Blaine would notice.

Sebastian looked panicked. He must have done something because Blaine jumped and blushed, turning away from Kurt and looked at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"Stop that," he mumbled, and then turned back to Kurt.

"Look, Sebastian. I don't know what you're trying to pull. But I'm not going to believe you two switched bodies or something. I'm not that gullible. That doesn't happen in real life," Blaine said.

Kurt looked upset. He really thought Blaine would believe him. And Sebastian was being surprisingly silent throughout this whole thing.

"Blaine, please," Kurt said.

"No! Enough. I'm getting more coffee," Blaine said, getting up.

He looked upset and Kurt was the one who upset him. Kurt really thought Blaine would get it, would see something magical in his eyes and understand. But there he went, walking away.

Truthfully, Kurt should be happy. Blaine wanted nothing to do with Sebastian Smythe. He would never want to be with Sebastian. But since Kurt was currently Sebastian, it hurt. It hurt that Blaine was saying all these things to him. That he never wanted to see him again. Or something like that. Kurt could tell he hated or at least disliked him and while that was supposedly directed at Sebastian, it was also directed at him for the time being and that hurt.

Sebastian looked up and said, "Seems like he doesn't really love you. If he did, he'd know, right? Maybe he really wants me, so that's why he doesn't notice."

Kurt froze. Sebastian couldn't be right. He was trying to play him again, wasn't he?

"You give me my body back right now," Kurt said.

"And how would you propose I do that?" Sebastian questioned.

"I hate you and your stupid body. I'm skipping all your lacrosse practices. And making you fail math," Kurt said.

"Ooh, so scared. I'm going to fuck Blaine," Sebastian said.

Kurt got up and was going to punch Sebastian or something when Blaine returned with his coffee.

"Hey! What are you two doing? Get away from him," Blaine said, trying to get in between them.

Sebastian had a little smirk on his face, looking up at Kurt.

"I think it's time you leave, Sebastian," Blaine said in a serious voice.

"What? Blaine, he's… he's not me! Can't you see, Blaine?" Kurt tried once more.

"Leave," Blaine repeated.

Kurt stood there defeated. He didn't know what to do. Sebastian gave him a wink and a small salute.

After Sebastian's comments, Kurt didn't know why he even bothered feeling sorry for him. He was still an ass, and strained relationship with his family or no, it didn't change the way he acted.

Kurt slowly walked away. Blaine was glaring at him. He screwed up. He majorly screwed up. Blaine surely hated him now. He tried to attack his boyfriend. No, not his boyfriend. The guy in his boyfriend's body. Kurt was getting confused. He hoped he wasn't turning more into Sebastian. He really did, because he didn't know if he'd be able to live with himself like this. He didn't know if he'd be able to live with himself without Blaine.

Kurt left the Lima Bean, got into his car and drove back to Dalton. He spent a good twenty minutes in the parking lot crying before he trudged up to Sebastian's dorm. Once inside, he lay on Sebastian's bed and cried again, unable to stop.

Kurt was desperate now. No one would believe him, Sebastian wouldn't help, and he had to find his own way of getting them to switch back. But for now, he would let himself cry.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had a pleasant time with Blaine until it was interrupted by Kurt. The Lima Bean was relatively empty when they got there and they chatted about their day and random other things that Sebastian found they talked about a lot there. He had studied Kurt's behaviour patterns and speech patterns while he was at the Lima Bean before so he was a pretty good actor around Blaine. It was the others he had to worry about.<p>

When Kurt left, Sebastian had a lot to think about.

First of all, it was hilarious that Kurt had to go to Lacrosse practice. He probably had no idea what to do or how to play. But he hurt himself, which meant he injured Sebastian's body.

The bruise on his face was unsightly, and Sebastian couldn't believe how careless Kurt was. Sebastian had actually taken care of Kurt's body. He ate the organic crap in the house and used Kurt's dumb shampoos. Granted, he had no idea which ones he was supposed to use, but he used the ones he could find. Kurt was ungrateful. Sebastian could do a whole lot more to this body. He could get a tattoo. Or a piercing. Or both.

But besides the physical injury, Sebastian had a lot more to think about as well.

Kurt was ruining his reputation. He probably pissed off the entire Lacrosse team today, which wouldn't bode well for Sebastian when he got back into his own body. And as much as he said he didn't care if he failed a class, he knew he had to keep a certain average at Dalton to be able to participate in the extracurricular activities like the Warblers and Lacrosse. But still, Sebastian believed Kurt was bluffing. There was no way he would make him fail. Kurt was too "nice" to do that to him.

That was a close call with the look into his eyes thing. He had to do some quick thinking to distract Blaine, and moving his foot up Blaine's leg sure did the trick.

But that was enough. He had let Kurt talk to Blaine and try to convince him to see if it would work. When it didn't, Sebastian was more confident than ever. He would win this thing. He had Blaine and nothing could stop him.

But he sort of gave away part of his plan to Kurt. While it really bothered Kurt, Sebastian was sure Kurt would try even harder to stop him now. Because he basically told Kurt he was going to fuck his boyfriend. Sebastian had a feeling Kurt knew that before, but to actually confirm it was another thing.

Sebastian was going to have to work faster. Unless he managed to scare Kurt off. Kurt looked sort of depressed when he left. Maybe Sebastian gained some time. No matter what, he would have Blaine and that's all that mattered.

At least he thought it did. No matter, stay on track with the plan. Sebastian would get Blaine in the end and get back into his own body. And then, if he followed the plan, he would still have Blaine when he was back in his own body.

So far, he hadn't accomplished any steps of his plan, but he could do it.

All he'd accomplished was making Kurt miserable, which, he had to admit, was good as well. If he could get Kurt out of the picture completely, Blaine would be his for sure.

The rest of their coffee date ran smoothly, but ended earlier than Sebastian hoped. It seemed like Kurt really upset Blaine, causing Blaine to drop Sebastian off at home then leave right away, parting only with a small goodbye kiss.

Sebastian was going to have to work harder. But he knew, it was only time before Blaine was his.

* * *

><p>Here's Chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to CharlieSchulz for the lacrosse idea! Sorry if I got any gameplay details wrong, I have about the same amount of knowledge about Lacrosse as Kurt does, meaning basically none. All the information I used was taken from the internet… but I really enjoyed writing that part!

Poor Kurt, everything seems to be going wrong for him. And Sebastian isn't having much luck either. It will start to look up for Kurt soon! And there will also be more Dave appearances in the future!

As always, let me know what you think! I love reviews! And I'm so happy so many of you put me on your alerts! Glad to know you are enjoying this!

imadeafriendtoday


	7. Chapter 7: Finally

Chapter 7: Finally

Sebastian walked through the halls of McKinley, whistling happily under his breath. Yeah, he hadn't gotten as far as he wanted to with Blaine yet, but he was enjoying the time he had with him right now.

The more time Sebastian spent with Blaine, the more he wanted him. He could tell, just by the way Blaine looked at him sometimes, the amount of love Blaine had for him. Well, Kurt. Close enough.

Sebastian was sure with time; Blaine would start to care about Sebastian for who he was as well.

And Kurt was pissed at him right now which was great. Blaine didn't believe Kurt was Kurt, which left Sebastian in a prime position. He was seen as the boyfriend. He was Kurt and he had Blaine.

Sebastian wasn't really paying attention as he walked and suddenly he was yanked into an empty classroom. He lost his footing and stumbled into the room, not really sure what was going on.

He knew Kurt got bullied in the past, and he desperately hoped that wasn't going to happen to him right now.

When he looked up, he was faced with his own body. Oh, so it was Kurt then. Fine, Sebastian could handle that.

"Hey, Kurt, how's it go-" Sebastian started but was interrupted when Kurt ran straight at him.

"Holy shit, what are you doing?" Sebastian said, and didn't have time to move before they collided with each other.

He fell to the floor and rubbed his head where their heads bumped.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

Kurt looked disappointed then started to move closer to Sebastian.

"I thought that would work," Kurt said.

"What would work? Are you insane, wait, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked as Kurt approached him again.

Kurt bashed their heads together again and Sebastian let out a yelp of pain.

"Would you stop that?" Sebastian said, his eyes squinted and his hand rubbing his head.

"Yeah, that never worked in the movies either. Worth a shot," Kurt said.

What? Oh, he was trying to make them switch back.

"Yeah, I don't think that's how it works. And you've done enough damage to my face already," Sebastian said, motioning to his eye.

"Well how do you explain this? I want my body back! Give me my body back!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't think so," Sebastian said.

Kurt suddenly grabbed Sebastian's arms and Sebastian jumped.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt stared into Sebastian's eyes, or really, his own.

Sebastian widened his eyes and said, "Oh my god."

"What? Did you find something?" Kurt asked backing away.

"I didn't know I had a freckle there," he said.

Kurt stood up and kicked a desk.

"This makes no sense! Things like this don't happen to me! They don't happen at all! We are not in some weird movie! We have to switch back! If you know how and aren't telling me, so help me, I will make sure you lose the use of something I would think you deem important," Kurt yelled.

"Hey, calm down. We'll work it out," Sebastian said patronizingly.

"Calm down? You're stealing my boyfriend! That's not all right! You have no right to do this. Tell Blaine what happened. He won't believe it from me right now. You tell him," Kurt said.

His words were almost slurring in his anger and haste to get them out.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Sebastian responded.

Kurt was back in Sebastian's face, snarling, "You tell him or I'll, I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it. I'll end you."

"And how would you do that?" Sebastian mocked.

Kurt's threats were worse than they were at the Lima Bean. He would end him? How? By failing math?

Kurt let out a scream. He was clearly upset.

Sebastian watched as Kurt yelled at him. He didn't really listen to what he was saying but this was starting to get a little ridiculous. Yes, Sebastian wasn't crazy about being Kurt either, but he was making do. He was living his perfect little life with his family. Heck, he was even going to classes and doing Kurt's homework for him. Kurt should thank him; maybe he'd get a higher grade.

The more Kurt yelled, the more his face turned red with anger. Sebastian frowned. That wasn't a good look on his face. And really, what did Kurt expect. That he would suddenly know how to make them switch back? Sebastian was just as lost as Kurt was. He had no idea.

He tried to think back to anything that could have caused this. It happened last Friday morning, so maybe something that happened Thursday? Sebastian couldn't remember much. He was spying on Kurt and Blaine drinking coffee. Not much happened. There was that weird guy, but he couldn't have anything to do with it.

Sebastian tuned back in to Kurt's rant. He had apparently moved on from their switched bodies to talking about Blaine.

"Do you even understand what you're doing? You can't be with Blaine. Even though you're in my body, you aren't me! You're making him cheat on me, Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Whoh, I'm not making him do anything. He makes out with me out of his own free will," Sebastian said.

"No he doesn't! He thinks you're me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Sebastian retorted.

Kurt clenched his fists and glared back, saying, "Don't you see how it's wrong? He doesn't want you. He wants me. Just because he thinks you're me, doesn't mean it's right. It means he's cheating and he doesn't know it. Just tell him who you are."

"Don't you think your own boyfriend should recognize when you aren't yourself?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt froze.

Ah, so that was something that struck a chord. It was something Sebastian wondered. Was he such a great actor that Blaine truly thought he was Kurt? Or was Blaine so oblivious he just didn't notice his boyfriend wasn't his boyfriend. Or was it that Blaine didn't care? Maybe Blaine liked the person he was now. He liked hanging out with Sebastian as Kurt. Maybe he was warming up to him.

"Just don't do it, Sebastian. Stop hanging out with Blaine. Help me figure this all out. We have to switch back," Kurt said, deflated.

"No," Sebastian responded lightly.

"I want my life back! Don't you want yours?" Kurt asked his eyes wide.

"I'm fine for now, thanks," Sebastian said.

Kurt looked like he wanted to punch him. And truthfully, if Sebastian was in Kurt's situation, he probably would have already. He didn't really know why Kurt was letting him get away with all this. Everyone else made it so easy. Blaine went along with whatever Sebastian said and so did everyone else. Everyone believed him. No one believed Kurt while he was in Sebastian's body.

Sebastian felt like this should bother him more. It did a little. Was that really how people thought of him? But he had the upper hand right now, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Just don't go any further, okay? Don't do what you said. He's still my boyfriend, Sebastian, no matter what you think," Kurt said.

"Yeah, really doesn't bother me," Sebastian replied.

But even as he said that, he started to doubt himself. It was starting to bother him more, the more Kurt talked.

"Don't sleep with him, Sebastian, please. If you do, he won't really be consenting. He'll be consenting to sleep with me, not you. Don't do this, don't ruin it," Kurt said.

"Kurt, look. If Blaine wants it, I'm not going to refuse. His body is mine," Sebastian said.

Kurt's eyes darkened and he lunged at Sebastian, managing to knock him over again. They crashed to the ground through the desks and Kurt smacked him.

"I hate you, stay away from him, do you hear me?" Kurt yelled.

They were apparently too loud. The door opened and Finn and Puck entered, looking around.

"Hey! Let go of my brother!" Finn exclaimed.

Finn and Puck rushed over, pulling Kurt off Sebastian. Puck held him to the side as Finn moved back to Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Fine," Sebastian said, staring at Kurt.

Kurt was trying to escape but Puck's hold on him was too strong.

"You don't understand! Let me go, Puck! Let go!" Kurt yelled.

"I don't like you. I don't want to see you near Kurt again," Finn stated.

Kurt let out a hysterical laugh and said, "I am Kurt."

Finn rolled his eyes, already having heard this from him and Puck looked at him like he was nuts.

Sebastian watched all this in amusement. There was nothing Kurt could do. Sebastian would have Blaine.

Finn and Puck started dragging Kurt out of the room.

Kurt yelled, "Don't do this to him! You're going to hurt him! He doesn't want you; don't make him go through that as well. It's a horrible feeling."

"Sorry," Finn said, as he and Puck dragged Kurt out of the room.

As well? What was Kurt referring to? Was he trying to say that he was doing this against Blaine's will and someone did that to Kurt? Blaine wanted this; what was Kurt talking about? Blaine loved kissing him, making out with him. And he'd love to go further.

Sebastian started to walk out of the hall and spotted Blaine standing there, watching. Blaine ran over.

"Are you okay? I saw Sebastian. Ignore whatever he said, it doesn't matter. Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked, moving his hand to Sebastian's cheek.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just had to tell him to back off what's mine," Sebastian said.

Blaine sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're okay. And I am, yours," he replied.

"I know," Sebastian sighed happily walking with Blaine down the hall.

After all this, he felt a little uneasy. He wanted Blaine, Blaine wanted him. That's all that mattered, right?

It wasn't forcing Blaine to do it. Blaine never complained. Blaine never said no. Just because he was impersonating Kurt, it didn't mean it was wrong.

So Blaine thought he was Kurt. Fine. That wouldn't change anything. It couldn't.

It was fine. Completely fine.

That's what Sebastian told himself anyway, as he turned and smiled at Blaine.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Kurt didn't know what to do anymore. No one at Dalton would talk to him, his Dad had basically banned him from coming back to his home, Finn hated him, Blaine wouldn't talk to him, and Sebastian had no intention of trying to fix this. Instead, he was completely taking advantage of the situation, and by the situation, he meant Blaine. Also, another thing, Sebastian could apparently grow facial hair and it was starting to get annoying.<p>

Kurt sat in Sebastian's dorm, hands around Sebastian's legs, curled up on Sebastian's bed. He was Sebastian, and he didn't know what to do. He just wanted his life back. There had to be something he could do to get it back on his own.

He went to the internet and started researching. Most of the things he found out had to do with discovering something in the other's life, learning about the other, something to do with the "other." And Sebastian wouldn't talk to him or help figure it out so that was out.

Maybe there was some weird sort of ritual. Kurt wasn't one to believe in any kind of religion, and he wasn't very spiritual. But maybe something like that could help.

He found something that he could try, which basically included a lot of sand, candles, and meditating. Meditate back into his own body, as if Sebastian was some sort of demon that possessed him.

Kurt ran out to the store and bought them, not even caring that he was missing classes at the moment. This was way more important. He placed the candles out around him and the sand in a circle. He stepped inside the sand circle and lit the candles.

He had no idea what he was doing, but was willing try anything.

He sat down inside the circle, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He tried to clear his mind as the website suggested, but images of Sebastian and Blaine kept appearing. Them kissing, them holding hands, Blaine taking Sebastian out and thinking he was Kurt. Kurt couldn't stand it.

He shook his head and tried again. He finally managed to clear his mind of those thoughts but others appeared. What was he doing? This was ridiculous, how would meditating in a circle help?

There was no explanation for how they switched bodies in the first place and they didn't do something like this before so why would this help.

Kurt sat there for an indeterminable amount of time. He had his eyes closed for so long he didn't even notice anything was happening until he smelled something burning. He opened an eye and let out a small shriek.

The wax from one of the candles had dripped onto the carpet until the candle started leaning over. The flame was now starting to spread to the carpet and Kurt got up blowing out the rest of the candles and stomped on the carpet to put the flame out.

He winced at the pain in his foot from that. He probably shouldn't have done that in socks and should have grabbed something else to smother it but he wasn't thinking. At least it was out.

What was he doing? This was ridiculous. For all he knew, he was stuck in Sebastian's body forever now. He was going to have to live with it. He was going to lose everything. He already had. He'd lost his body, his family, and his friends. He lost Blaine.

Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was crying and before he knew it he had opened the door to Sebastian's dorm and ran out into the hallways. He had no idea where he was going and eventually found himself at the bottom of the staircase where he first met Blaine.

He stared at it for a moment, walking up a few stairs and looking down. He could remember Blaine's exact reaction when he turned around. And then he sang.

Kurt walked to the Warblers practice room, where he first heard Blaine sing. He looked around, recalling his exact emotions. How he had never seen a place so accepting.

Then he walked to the other room, where he first had coffee with Blaine, Wes, and David. And later, he decorated Pavarotti's casket. And Blaine kissed him.

That's where they first got together. And the couch behind it, where they made out for the next hour.

Kurt sat down on the couch. Dalton held such happy memories for him and Blaine. And then after, it was the Lima Bean. That's where Blaine first said he loved Kurt. And then after, Blaine's house. Where they first made love.

Kurt could feel all of that slipping away. He would be stuck, trying to get back to that forever, with Sebastian unwilling to let it go. He would be isolated, and alone.

He sat there, in a state of depression. He had felt it creeping up on him ever since the change, but it had never been this bad. He felt exhausted, and he didn't want to move. Everything, every little movement felt like a chore. Taking a deep breath was excruciating. Why was he even trying anymore? Sebastian won. He had Blaine. Kurt had no one. No one was willing to help.

He curled himself up on the couch, taking up as little room as possible, which was quite difficult with Sebastian's lanky frame. He was still crying and didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop.

It wasn't until he heard some laughing outside the door that he noticed that classes must be finished. He curled in on himself tighter, wanting to disappear from the world and not have to deal with anything anymore.

Maybe this would all be a horrible dream. He would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

He could vaguely hear someone walking into the room but didn't move to check.

The couch dipped beside him, indicating that someone sat down. He still didn't move.

"You okay, Sebastian?"

Kurt finally looked up. It was Nick. Great, another lecture on trying to back off Blaine. He didn't have the patience for this right now. He was frustrated and he was done. He was ready to give up. He just needed someone to believe him and no one did.

Nick sighed and said, "Look, I know we aren't that close, mostly because you've been trying to steal Blaine away from Kurt, but you can talk to me."

Kurt sighed. Nick was too nice for his own good.

"You're a Warbler. We have to stick up for our own, so if something's wrong, I'm here," Nick continued.

This is why Kurt liked Nick. Most of the Warblers actually. They were willing to listen and be a friend even if you didn't act like a friend back. Sebastian had probably been horrible to them, but here was Nick, still willing to try to help.

Kurt wanted to tell him. But he tried already and it didn't work. It didn't matter. He tried to hide the tears but Nick clearly saw them.

"What's going on? Is it school? Family?" Nick prompted.

"You wouldn't believe me. You don't believe me," Kurt finally said.

"Try me, maybe I will," Nick said.

Kurt scoffed. He already tried. He wasn't going to embarrass himself again. He finally looked at Nick, giving him the patented Kurt glare, which he was sure was not very effective coming from Sebastian's face.

"Or don't. I'll just sit here," Nick said.

Kurt let out a little chuckle. He knew it wasn't going to work.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally Nick gave him a calculating look.

"You're getting a little scruffy there. You know Dalton's policy about that," Nick noted.

Kurt threw his hands up in defeat. That's what Nick was going to talk about? Kurt could guess he was going for a more neutral topic but really? He didn't feel like discussing that. He had no idea how to deal with that problem anyway and it was the least of his worries. This was his breaking point. He felt like this was rock bottom and he didn't care anymore. He was going to say what he felt.

"Well, good for Dalton. I have no idea how to shave so it'll have to do," Kurt finally exploded.

Nick stared at him for a moment and said, "You have no idea how to shave?"

Kurt glared at him, "No! Why would I?"

"Because you've been shaving for a while, or so says Thad," Nick replied.

"Well I don't know how!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh my god. Kurt?" Nick asked.

Kurt stared at him in shock. Really? Telling him he was Kurt meant nothing, but not knowing how to shave? That gave him away?

"What? Now you believe me?" Kurt asked looking incredulous.

"Oh my god, you really are Kurt. I thought something was up the whole time because Sebastian was never that insane with his plans and switching bodies is pretty farfetched but, oh my god. You're Kurt," Nick said, his mouth dropping open.

Kurt stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. He couldn't help the tears falling down his face as he laughed and the look on Nick's face made him laugh harder. Soon it turned into a sob though and Nick moved over.

"This is really awkward because my brain is telling me you're Kurt but you look like Sebastian," Nick said.

"How do you think I feel? I'm stuck in Sebastian's body and no one will listen to me and no one wants to talk to me because he's a horrible horrible boyfriend stealer and he has Blaine right now and I don't know what to do because Blaine won't believe me and neither will my Dad and I'm all alone and Sebastian is enjoying this way too much and oh god, he probably destroyed everything in my closet and I just got that new Burberry scarf," Kurt rambled.

"Hey, it's okay. I believe you. I should have at the beginning. I'm sorry, Kurt. And even if I didn't that last rant definitely proved it. Sebastian has no idea what Burberry is," Nick said.

Kurt nodded. He looked around the room, relieved that someone finally believed him. He still didn't understand how shaving clued Nick in though. Or why Nick knew what Burberry was.

"So uh, how long have you guys been in each other's bodies?" Nick asked.

"Too long," Kurt said.

At Nick's expectant look he said, "Since Friday morning."

"Wow, so a week already. It's Freaky Friday," Nick said.

"Yeah. I have no idea what to do," Kurt said dejectedly, rolling his eyes.

He wasn't really in the mood for joking. And really, Freaky Friday? Well, it was a Friday.

"We'll figure something out. Now you've got me, and I may be just the tiniest bit of a sci-fi geek," Nick said blushing.

"Thanks, Nick," Kurt said.

"No problem. Though it is freaky talking to you like this. Hey, and while you're here, can you help me with French? I haven't done very well since you transferred," Nick said.

Kurt glared at him.

"Right, not the important issue here," Nick backpedaled.

Kurt sighed.

"How about I come back to your dorm and see what we can figure out," Nick tried again.

"Sure, that sounds great," Kurt said, finally, a small smile appearing on his face.

* * *

><p>If anyone were to walk into Sebastian's dorm right now, they would be met with a strange sight.<p>

Kurt was sitting on the lowered toilet seat in the bathroom while Nick applied shaving cream to his face. He had just removed the hot towels he placed there before, telling Kurt it would be best to shave after a hot shower.

"Okay, so shaving cream. Not much different between brands, but I'm sure you can find out more about that than me," he explained.

The earlier environment had relaxed somewhat as Nick tried to teach Kurt how to shave.

"I always thought my Dad would teach me how to shave. That is, if I ever started shaving," Kurt said lightly.

"You'll start shaving eventually. I just started this year," Nick replied.

Kurt didn't say anything and Nick took the razor and began shaving his face.

They were silent for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up again.

"I'm worried about Blaine. About what he'll do to Blaine. Blaine thinks he's me. And well, I already interrupted one date between them, and tomorrow's date night again. I don't know what I'd do if…" Kurt trailed off.

Nick frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"If uh, Sebastian tries to have… you know.." Kurt trailed off, blushing.

"You know?" Nick prompted.

"Sex! I don't want them to have sex!" Kurt exclaimed.

Nick moved the razor away for a moment as Kurt said that then slowly brought it back.

"Oh, right, well, on the bright side, I didn't know you two had gotten that far!" He said.

Kurt glared.

"We'll interrupt date night. Call a big Warblers get together, invite them both, something," Nick said.

"Yeah, that could work. But what about the next night? Or if Sebastian tries to sneak off somewhere with Blaine. Or if they already have? Oh no, I don't think I could handle it if they have," Kurt said.

"Hey, calm down. We'll figure something out. We'll stop tomorrow's date night, then we'll figure a way to get you back into your own body. Maybe if it came from me as well Blaine would get it?" Nick asked, rinsing off the razor and moving it back to Kurt's face.

"I don't know, maybe," Kurt sighed.

"Sorry it took me this long to believe you. You wouldn't believe some of the crazy ideas Sebastian's had to break you two up. He's obsessed with Blaine, but not in a good way. I don't think he truly cares about him," Nick says.

Kurt was silent. That's what he figured too. He was learning more about Sebastian by living as him, and he had a feeling Sebastian didn't have true feelings for Blaine. Everything he said made it sound like he was objectifying Blaine or something.

"Okay, just about done here. Come on, rinse the rest of it off," Nick said and Kurt moved to the sink.

He rinsed his face off, towel drying it and Nick passed him some aftershave.

When Kurt was finally done, he turned to Nick.

"Thanks, for all this," he motioned around him.

"Yeah, no problem," Nick responded.

Kurt sniffled a little and Nick came a little closer, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll work it out. Now you have Nick on your side!" Nick exclaimed.

Kurt chuckled softly and said, "Okay, I need a distraction right now. You said you needed help with French?"

Nick nodded and Kurt started talking, trying to forget about everything else that was happening.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days of school, Sebastian felt like every step forward he took with Blaine, he took another two backwards. If he got a kiss between classes, later Blaine would sit on the other side of the room. He didn't really understand why. He just wanted to be with Blaine.<p>

Finally, Sebastian had enough of this avoiding each other at school thing. Friday morning, he found Blaine at his locker again, like every morning and Blaine gave him a huge smile.

"Shall we?" Sebastian asked, holding out a hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine looked at him and said, "Kurt, you know we can't."

Sebastian shook his head and said, "You always say that. Why don't we live a little? What could happen?"

Blaine looked at him a moment before he conceded, threading their fingers together as they held hands and turned to walk through the halls.

Some jocks started to walk past them and before Sebastian could even realize what was happening, he was freezing. There was some kind of ice dripping down his face and his eyes were burning. He didn't really know what happened and moved his hands furiously to his eyes to try to clear the burning sensation.

"Wow, so that's what being slushied feels like. Now I understand what you were talking about," Blaine said.

Slushied? What the heck was that?

Before he could say anything, he heard more footsteps and he prayed it wasn't the jocks again. Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Oh god, they got you too?" a voice sounded.

It was one of the girls from Glee club, Sebastian couldn't recall who. He didn't really care to find out all their names really and he couldn't recognize them from just a voice.

"Yeah, who else did they get, Tina?" Blaine asked.

Okay it was Tina.

"They got Artie earlier and Sam the other day. Come on, let's get you guys cleaned up. I really thought they'd stopped this since Karofsky left, but I guess they decided to start it up again," Tina said.

Karofsky? Sebastian felt like he should know that name. Sebastian felt her grab one of his hands and drag them both to the bathroom to clean them up.

After rinsing his eyes and face in the sink for a few minutes, he was finally able to see again.

Who does that? Throw slushies at people? That was ridiculous. And why? Because he held hands with Blaine?

"Well, first slushie. I'm surprised I lasted this long without one," Blaine said, rinsing part of the slushie out of his hair.

It was starting to curl up and Sebastian found himself drawn to it. He didn't know Blaine's hair was curly.

"Yeah, the first one's always the worst. I barely even feel them anymore. Right Kurt?" She asked.

"Right," Sebastian replied.

He looked at his eyes which were completely bloodshot right now and turned around to face Blaine.

"The one time we try to hold hands in the hall," Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"You know they would have done it even if you were just standing there," Tina said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

Sebastian froze though. Really? They did this because they held hands? Or just because they hated him.

Blaine shrugged and said, "Sorry, Kurt. It's not Dalton anymore, no more hand holding at school."

Sebastian felt a strong pang of homesickness for Dalton. He missed the school, he missed the Warblers, and he missed being himself. It was different being Kurt, and he didn't really like it. He missed being back in his dorm, in his own body, and with his own stuff. His own hair. His own everything.

He would have to hurry up his plan then. Sleep with Blaine, get back in his own body, and figure it out.

But then he tried to rid those feelings. Those were weak feelings, and Sebastian wasn't weak.

"We'll figure it out," Sebastian replied and got a huge smile in return from Blaine.

That's why he was still doing this. For Blaine. Blaine was worth it.

* * *

><p>The day ended and Sebastian left to go home with Finn. Blaine was coming for dinner this Friday night too, and was going to follow them in his car. Rachel was thankfully busy this week, so it would be just the five of them.<p>

Sebastian had a feeling it would be dinner that night then Blaine would go. There was no way anything more would happen while he was surrounded by Kurt's family.

He tried to stay in character as Kurt around the dinner table but he was finding it increasingly harder to do so as the week wore on. He was getting suspicious looks from Kurt's parents, while Blaine obliviously ate his meal and talked with him. But the worst looks were from Finn.

Finn seemed to stare at him throughout the entire meal, as if he knew something was going on but couldn't figure out what it was. He frowned every time Sebastian slipped up and forgot where something was around the house or made a comment that didn't really fit Kurt's personality.

Sebastian tried to ignore him but knew he'd have to start being more careful around him in the future. Finn was someone who could really interfere with his plans.

The meal went rather smoothly once Sebastian started focusing on Blaine. He knew how to act as Kurt around Blaine and everyone else turned their attention back to other conversations when they saw him acting more like Kurt.

Blaine was gracious the entire evening and Sebastian could see even Kurt's dad had a soft spot for him. It was strange to see this family together. They had so much love for each other and actually cared about each other. And Burt even cared about Blaine, who technically wasn't family.

Once dinner was over, Sebastian and Blaine helped clean up the dishes. Then they moved into the other room where Burt was watching a football game.

They sat down to watch it and Sebastian had to remind himself to look uninterested. He got a few curious looks when he cheered along with them the first time. He glanced at Carole who was reading a magazine and spent the rest of the game with a magazine in front of him, casually flipping the pages but really watching the game.

The night ended, and Sebastian bid goodbye to Blaine, a little upset that nothing would happen that night. He got a soft kiss out of Blaine at the doorway and then Blaine was walking to his car and driving away.

He had now been in Kurt's body for a week and no progress yet. But tomorrow was date night again, and this time, he wasn't going to let Kurt stop him. He was finally going to get Blaine.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! I had this one written since before chapter 5 or so, which is weird. I usually try to write them in order so the details work out alright… I'm pretty sure it still works. It was quite action packed as well. And I wanted the slushie scene to be in the next chapter but then I realized the next chapter is Saturday.<p>

So Warbler Party next chapter! Because I really miss those Warblers. And there's still a lot to go through before it gets better, but at least Kurt has an ally now.

Thanks for the reviews! I've never gotten key smashing in a review before and that made me really happy. And everyone else who reviews, I'm so grateful because it helps me know what's working and what isn't and if you like it or not! And you all have such great ideas too! So thanks!

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	8. Chapter 8: Warbler Party

Chapter 8: Warbler Party

Well, no Blaine to himself this weekend either. Sebastian knew this was Kurt's fault. Somehow, Kurt was ruining date night again. And Sebastian couldn't blame him. He was going to have to be with Blaine another night. One Kurt couldn't predict. During the middle of the week or something.

Sebastian sat on Kurt's bed, frowning at the text messages on his phone. The first one was from Nick, inviting him and Blaine to a Warbler party. Sebastian was ready to say they couldn't come because it was date night, come on, the Warblers had to know that, but then he got a few messages on his phone from Blaine, about how excited he was and how he hadn't seen the Warblers in forever. He really wanted to see them again and he promised they would stay away from Sebastian.

Great, that made him feel amazing. Sebastian tried to reason with him but that got Blaine calling him on the phone, pleading. They could have their date night another night. Or skip it. They see each other enough anyway and what's missing one date night when they will have years of being together anyway. Well, they sure seemed comfortable in their relationship.

And then Blaine was pleading on the phone and Sebastian couldn't say no and disappoint him. So he agreed to go to the Warbler party that night, even though he didn't want to go. The joy and love he got from Blaine in return was great, but it wasn't what he wanted.

He was pissed off at Blaine for wanting to ditch him, even if they'd still be there together. He was mad at Kurt for organizing this. It had to be Kurt behind this. There was no other explanation. And he was mad at Nick for going along with it.

Sebastian wondered how Kurt convinced Nick. He and Nick weren't on the best of terms so Kurt must have done some kind of favour for him or bought him something to get him to agree.

So Sebastian was once again bored, and upset, and didn't feel like hanging around the house.

Then there was another message on his phone. It was from Dave again, asking if he was free and wanted to meet up, same time, same place.

Well, Sebastian could do that. He could meet with Dave. Sebastian was bored out of his skull and pissed off at Kurt and sort of Blaine right now. He could use a distraction. And this would help further his plan along as well.

Sebastian got up, and went downstairs. He grabbed a jacket and was about to leave when he was stopped by Kurt's dad.

"Where you going, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Out," Sebastian responded before he realized who he was talking to.

Burt gave him a look and Sebastian had to remember that Kurt's dad was in charge here. It was so strange to be back in an environment where parents could tell you what to do and you had to listen to them. At Dalton, Sebastian was freer to do what he wanted, while abiding Dalton rules. But they were still more lax than parental rules somehow. And at home, well, he wasn't noticed much. His mom was always away or busy with clients or on the phone, and his dad wasn't there much either. So he usually could do whatever he wanted.

Finding someone like Burt Hummel, who not only cared about his son, but had rules he needed to follow was different. It was something Sebastian wasn't used to and while he thought he'd hate the structure and lack of independence, it was actually kind of comforting. Mostly because someone cared about him. Someone cared where he was and what he was doing.

"I'm going to see Blaine for a bit, because we are going to a Warbler party tonight and won't get to spend time just us tonight," Sebastian found himself saying.

He didn't know why he lied about where he was going, and he didn't know why he gave so much information.

But Burt looked mollified and said, "No drinking tonight. At that party. You know how Blaine gets."

"Right, of course not," Sebastian replied, filing that information away.

How did Blaine get? He had an idea based on how he was at Scandals, but if there was alcohol at the party, he would be sure to get some in Blaine. Typically, Warbler parties on campus didn't have alcohol, but who knows. Maybe they would sneak some in.

"I'm coming home to change anyway," Sebastian added, hoping that would mollify Kurt's dad and also because it was the truth.

He wasn't going to see Blaine now, though he wondered why not. Why didn't he call up Blaine and do exactly what he suggested. For some reason, as much as he wanted to, he still felt like seeing Dave right now. Dave was part of the plan too.

Sebastian waved goodbye to Kurt's dad and walked outside to Kurt's car. He drove to the café, wondering what he was doing.

When he got there he looked around and spotted Dave right away, sitting at a table. He walked over, pulled back a chair and sat down.

Dave looked up at him with a shy smile and Sebastian returned it.

"Hey," Dave said.

"Hey yourself," Sebastian replied.

"So uh, you're here again," Dave said.

"Couldn't stay away," Sebastian responded.

"Right, uh, so how've you been?" Dave asked.

Sebastian gave a little smirk and said, "Alright. How about you?"

"Okay. It's weird being at a different school," Dave said.

"Tell me about it," Sebastian responded before he realized he shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, like when you went to Dalton, right? Sorry again," Dave said.

"Yeah, it's cool," Sebastian responded.

He knew Kurt went to Dalton before, but he never knew why. Now it was starting to become clearer to him. He left to avoid bullying, by this guy, Dave. Huh, so it seemed completely ridiculous that Sebastian was hanging out with him now. But he didn't mind. Dave was an okay guy, at least now.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up," Dave said slowly.

Sebastian waved him off.

"It's fine, let's talk about something else. So do you have your eye on anybody yet?" Sebastian asked.

He didn't know why he found that an important question to ask, but something was nagging at him to ask it.

Dave blushed and shook his head.

"No one really catches my fancy," he said then his eyes widened and he looked away.

Was Sebastian supposed to take something from that?

"I mean, no. No one," Dave tried.

Sebastian couldn't help the feeling he got when Dave said that. So he was very much gay, available, and not after anyone. Not to mention he was quite attractive. Those muscles there… Sebastian was sure Dave could bench-press him if he wanted to.

"Interesting," Sebastian said.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"No reason," Sebastian responded.

He had a chance then. No, what was he thinking? He liked Blaine, he wanted Blaine, and he had Blaine. And he was leading this guy on? But when did he ever stop to care about something like that? And this was part of the plan. He was supposed to flirt with Dave and make Blaine break up with Kurt eventually, but he wasn't ready for that part.

Dave looked around awkwardly and Sebastian brought the conversation back to a neutral topic. They talked about school subjects.

Apparently Dave was acing Calculus. He had taken AP Calculus the previous year and it was best subject, so it was easy for him this year. On the other hand, he wasn't doing great in his English class. Sebastian mentioned how he enjoyed working with numbers but math never made sense to him.

They moved on from that discussion to talking about movies. They were both laughing and getting along quite well.

And then Dave mentioned the newest video game he got. The newest Halo.

"Yeah, it's sweet. Haven't had a chance to play it with anyone yet," Dave trailed off, clearly thinking "Kurt" wouldn't be interested.

"Wait, you have the newest Halo? Why didn't you say that at the beginning! What are we doing here? Let's go play it," Sebastian said, getting up.

"What? You want to play Halo?" Dave asked, his eyes wide.

Huh, probably not a very Kurt-like response.

"Yeah, come on. I live with Finn. I've learned to appreciate video games. So, your place?" Sebastian asked.

Dave looked completely shocked and nodded, "Uh okay, sure. You sure you okay with being alone with me after everything? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine, let's go," Sebastian said and led the way outside.

Dave scrambled behind him, throwing some money down on the table to pay for his food and catching up.

"So uh, follow me I guess?" Dave asked.

He still seemed quite confused at the turn of events.

"Yeah, dude. Sounds good," Sebastian said, getting into Kurt's car.

He left Dave standing there dumbstruck for a few moments and then finally Dave climbed into his car and started driving.

If Sebastian was truly focusing on what was going on, he would have noticed that Dave was looking at him differently. But he wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to play Halo. He hadn't played it in a while and the new one was supposed to be awesome. So off he went.

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed Dave to his house and parked the car behind Dave's on the driveway.<p>

They both got out of their cars and Dave lingered awkwardly there for a second before letting them both inside.

"Uh, so this is my house," Dave said awkwardly.

Sebastian looked around. It looked nice, well kept. There were some pictures on the wall of Dave and a guy who looked like his dad. It was overall very homey and lived in and stuck Sebastian as a place he could get used to visiting.

Dave shifted and said, "So uh, upstairs then?"

"Sure, lead the way," Sebastian replied.

Dave walked upstairs, glancing back every few seconds to see if Sebastian was following him. He stopped at the top of the stairs for a moment before he said, "Uh, can you wait here a second?"

"Sure," Sebastian replied, wondering what he was doing.

Dave smiled for a moment and then went into one of the rooms.

Sebastian could hear some noise inside, like Dave was moving some stuff around and then a few minutes later the door opened and Dave meekly said, "uh, come in."

Sebastian entered and saw it must be Dave's bedroom. He looked around and realized the noises must have been Dave shoving stuff to the side of the room and under the bed. So he was trying to clean the room to impress him. To Sebastian, it looked like a typical guy's room.

Dave went to his TV and started fumbling with it to start up the game. He was muttering something under his breath and when Sebastian leaned in a little closer, he could hear him.

"Kurt Hummel is in my bedroom. Kurt fucking Hummel is in my bedroom. Stay calm. Calm, okay? You can do this, it's just video games," he mumbled to himself.

Sebastian was highly amused and wondered how he could work with this. He flung himself back onto Dave's bed and that caused Dave to look up at him with wide eyes. He audibly gulped and Sebastian let out a soft sigh.

"Is it set up yet?" He asked

"Uh… yeah," Dave responded.

"Sweet," Sebastian said.

He sat up and grabbed a controller.

"I… didn't think video games were your thing," Dave said slowly.

"I can like video games too you know. I'm not only interested in fashion," Sebastian shot out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend," Dave replied.

Sebastian shrugged it off.

"It's cool," he said.

He got that a lot actually. Hey, you're gay. And you like video games? And sports? But how can that be? Some people were so ignorant. But then Dave was gay too, so Sebastian shouldn't be so quick to judge here.

Dave started up the game and they both started playing. Shooting others was quite therapeutic and Sebastian took out his frustration on the game.

The two of them worked quite well together, plotting out strategies and taking out the enemies.

Every once in a while Dave would let out a soft swear when he got attacked or missed the enemy.

Sebastian was trying to stay in character as Kurt but found the more he played, the more he reverted back to himself.

After a while, they were finally winning the mission and Sebastian had relaxed much more.

"Take that you motherfuckers!" He finally yelled.

Dave's character died on the screen and he turned to look at Sebastian with complete shock.

"Wow. You just swore," he said.

"Get back in the game! What are you doing? Who cares if I swore!" he yelled.

"Whoh," Dave said, pausing the game.

"What?" Sebastian said frustrated.

"I've never seen you act like this. Not that we ever really hung out but…" Dave trailed off.

"Well, just showing you who I truly am. Now are you going to freak out about me swearing more, or are you going to get back in the game?" Sebastian asked.

Dave had a soft smile on his face and nodded, unpausing the game and they continued to play.

They must have been playing for longer than Sebastian thought because he was startled when his phone rang.

Dave paused the game again and Sebastian pulled out his phone, noting it was Blaine calling.

"Hey, babe," Sebastian said.

"Babe? That's a new one," Blaine responded with a laugh.

"Felt right. So what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm on my way. Should be at your house soon," Blaine said.

Sebastian had to search his brain for why and then he remembered. The Warbler party, right. The thing that was interrupting his and Blaine's date night. He thought he had more time before that.

Sebastian glanced quickly at the clock and realized that he had been at Dave's for four hours playing video games. Well, he didn't expect that.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Just have to change," Sebastian said.

"Of course you do. Don't make me wait too long," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Bye," Sebastian said.

"For now," Blaine laughed.

They both hung up and Sebastian turned to face Dave, who was looking a little uncomfortable now.

"Hey, man. This was fun. But I have to go now," Sebastian said, getting up.

"Yeah, that's cool. Thanks for coming over. It was nice," Dave replied, blushing.

Yeah, Dave Karofsky definitely had a crush on Kurt. But could Sebastian also…

No, Sebastian didn't like him. He was still after Blaine, right? This was still part of the plan.

The fact that he had to keep reminding himself didn't agree with that.

They walked downstairs and Dave opened the door for him.

"Until next time," Sebastian said, placing a soft kiss on Dave's cheek.

Dave blushed furiously and held his hand up to his cheek.

Sebastian left with a smirk and some other feelings stirring inside him.

* * *

><p>The preparations for the Warbler party were underway. Flint had been caught trying to sneak alcohol in but had somehow escaped without being suspended. Although, all the alcohol was confiscated.<p>

It didn't lower the Warblers moods though. They were excited to have a party and were incredibly excited to see Kurt and Blaine again. They had missed them after they transferred.

Blaine had become such a big part of the Warblers since he had most of the solos. Most of the Warblers were sad to see him leave but had hope they would get more chances at solos without him. But now, they wanted to hang out with their old friend again.

They were having the party in the Warblers practice room, as it seemed a fitting place for them to reconvene. They had set up party decorations which mostly consisted of tiny paper birds.

The new mascot, Botticelli, was chirping happily in the corner, unaware of the festivities being planned.

Finally, the night drew near and everyone assembled in the room for the party. They had opted on playing music rather than singing. They did enough of that during practices and had a feeling there would be some sort of singing anyway.

Everyone seemed to be having fun already. There was some food around and Flint glared at the punch, knowing that it could have been spiked if he was more careful.

Kurt stood with Nick off to the side, trying to figure out the best plan of action for the night. He didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable, but he didn't want him with Sebastian.

Jeff was glaring at the two of them from across the room. Kurt could tell he was upset and knew it was probably his fault. Jeff and Nick were best friends and here was Nick, hanging out with "Sebastian" of all people. It had to seem like a betrayal.

"Okay, so maybe if we can separate them for the night," Nick started.

"Really? You think that's going to work? Blaine and I would never separate at a party like this. Though maybe you can lure Sebastian away. Or distract Blaine," Kurt responded.

Jeff was walking over to them now. Kurt nudged Nick getting him to glance up at Jeff.

"Uh oh. I think he's a little mad that I'm talking to you now, especially when "Kurt" and Blaine are going to be here," Nick said.

"He probably thinks you're helping Sebastian plot something," Kurt said dejectedly.

"Well, I sort of am. Though I'm helping you, not Sebastian," Nick said.

"What do we do?" Kurt asked.

"We can tell him. Though, it might take some convincing. And judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they're all watching. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell him. Tomorrow, after the party," Nick said.

Kurt nodded as Jeff reached them.

"Nick, Sebastian. What are you two talking about?" Jeff asked.

It sounded sweet for a moment but they could feel the undercurrents of suspicion in his tone.

Nick shrugged, replying, "Just talking. Look we'll fill you in tomorrow, okay?"

"What? About what? What are you planning?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Nick responded.

Jeff looked at them suspiciously before he pulled Nick off to the side. Kurt was barely able to hear the conversation.

"What are you doing with Sebastian?" Jeff asked.

"Look, it's kind of hard to explain right now, but trust me. We'll explain everything to you tomorrow, okay?" Nick tried.

"I don't like him. He's trying to break up Kurt and Blaine and now you're on his side?" Jeff asked.

Nick sighed.

"Look. I'm not helping Sebastian break up Kurt and Blaine. He's… not himself right now and he really needs a friend," Nick replied.

Kurt could tell that Nick was trying, and telling Jeff he was Kurt right now wouldn't help. It would just make a big fuss and possibly a fight between Jeff and Nick and Kurt didn't want to cause that.

Kurt walked over.

"Look, I know you're suspicious, but nothing's going on. I was helping Nick with his French homework," Kurt said.

Nick looked at him apologetically but it didn't matter. From the last week, Kurt knew no one liked Sebastian or wanted to talk to him. Even Thad was keeping his distance now, but that could be because Kurt was talking to Nick and Jeff.

"With French homework? You know French?" Jeff asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I was just in France," Kurt said.

Sometimes, the random things Sebastian said in the Lima Bean were useful.

"Right," Jeff said, still looking at him suspiciously.

He turned to Nick and added, "I trust you, Nick. But I want the full story later. But if I find out you two did something to Kurt and Blaine…"

Nick nodded and said, "Don't worry. You know me, I wouldn't do that. And we'll talk tomorrow."

Jeff walked away and probably told the rest of them the French story. Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I'm causing troubles for you. I appreciate your help, but I can probably work this out on my own," Kurt said.

"No, Kurt. It's fine, really. And I saw how upset you were about it before. Before you know it, you'll be back in your own body and everything will be fine. I'm not going to abandon you," Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick," Kurt replied.

They hung around the room for a while, mostly keeping to themselves, before Kurt finally spotted Blaine and Sebastian enter.

"There they are," Kurt said.

Blaine and Sebastian were at the door and a bunch of the guys ran over to hug them. Blaine had a huge smile on his face and was hugging everyone back, talking about something while Sebastian had eyes only for Blaine.

Suddenly Sebastian looked up and met Kurt's eyes and gave a sly smirk.

Kurt fumed, but he saw how happy Blaine was right now. There wasn't much Sebastian could do in a room full of Warblers anyway. Blaine looked quite distracted by the others who were pulling him further into the room and regaling him with what he missed since he transferred.

Kurt watched them for a while, trying to decide what he should do. Right now, it was okay. Blaine was suitably distracted and Sebastian looked bored. He could deal with this.

Nick glanced at them and back at Kurt.

"How are you holding up?" he questioned.

"I'll be okay. As long as it stays like this," he said.

Nick nodded.

"I'll keep my eyes on them," Nick said.

"Thanks. Yeah, me too," Kurt replied.

It didn't seem out of character for him to stay at the side and watch. Some of the other Warblers looked at him suspiciously, but no one bothered him since he wasn't doing anything.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on, Sebastian started to lose interest in everything. It was a Warbler party. He'd been to a couple already. Not much different and Blaine was so engrossed with everyone else. He sat alone for a bit, and then talked to some other Warblers. They seemed to like Kurt at least.<p>

Finally, Blaine rejoined him.

"Hey, I've missed you. I'm sorry we haven't talked much all night. I know this wasn't what we planned for our date night, but are you at least having some fun? I know you miss the Warblers too," Blaine said, nuzzling his nose against Sebastian's neck.

"Yeah, it's okay. Better now," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian could feel Blaine smile against him and then felt some wet kisses being pressed to his neck. Okay, this was good. Finally, getting somewhere.

He was hyperaware of Kurt still standing across the room, watching them, but he would take advantage of Blaine's mood for as long as he could.

"Mmm, Blaine," he let out audibly, hoping someone else would hear.

A few Warblers around them chuckled and some turned to give them some privacy. He even got a thumbs up from one of them.

"You look amazing tonight, Kurt. Those pants are driving me wild. I thought I told you not to wear them when we're out in public," Blaine murmured against Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian subconsciously moved his neck to give Blaine better access. He could see Kurt frowning and crossing his arms across the room but he had yet to do anything to stop them. Maybe Kurt had given up.

Blaine moved to cup Sebastian's face in his hands, kissing him long and hard. Sebastian used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth, exploring it for the first time. The other kisses they had shared were nice, but none had been as deep as this one.

Blaine responded eagerly, not caring about the others in the room anymore.

He climbed onto Sebastian's lap, straddling him and continued kissing him.

Sebastian was loving every moment and then Blaine pulled away to catch a breath.

"I want you. You were sick last week and it's been so long, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"I want you too, Blaine," Sebastian said, hoping that this would be the moment.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure the guys won't mind. We've been here long enough," Blaine said, his hand reaching downward only for him to freeze when he heard his name.

"Blaine, Kurt, how nice to see you two again," Sebastian's own voice rang out.

Blaine pulled away and Sebastian looked up to find Kurt standing right there. Yeah, it had been a long shot that he'd get away with something right now, but Blaine seemed to be in the mood and Sebastian didn't want to waste that. Maybe he could get rid of Kurt.

"Yeah, we're kind of busy, so if you could just leave," Sebastian tried.

"But it's a Warbler party. You should hang out with the Warblers who miss you two so much," he said.

Blaine looked a little guilty but shifted awkwardly. That got a sharp look from Kurt and something passed over his face before he seemed to change tactics.

"What are you two up to anyway?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Look, Sebastian. Leave us alone, okay? We don't want to talk to you and we're a little busy," Blaine said.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, curious to what he would do. It looked like he was debating something before he opened his mouth and started talking. Sebastian's mouth dropped open at the words that came out.

"You don't need him, Blaine. You need me. I could provide for you and give you things you've never even dreamed of. He's not worth your time," Kurt said.

"Look, Sebastian. When will you get that I don't want you? I'm with Kurt, okay?" Blaine said.

Sebastian gave Kurt a smug smirk. This was going to work in his favour.

"You don't want him. Look at him and his gay face. He looks twelve. And I don't know why he even bothered auditioning for that school, he'll never get in. His voice is too high and squeaky. He'll be stuck working at the Lima Bean forever, forcing you to stay with him no matter what, paying for his ridiculously expensive taste in clothing," Kurt said loudly.

Okay, now Sebastian had no idea who Kurt was talking about. Was he trying to insult himself here? Some of those sounded horribly personal.

"Hey! Enough," Blaine said, getting angry.

He had stood up in his anger and caused many of the Warblers to turn their attention to them.

"Stop talking to my boyfriend like that," Blaine said darkly.

"He won't be your boyfriend for long. I bet he already has his eyes set on someone else. Someone better. As soon as he gets away from you, it'll be over," Kurt said maliciously.

Sebastian didn't even know what to respond. Blaine looked close to tears. But looking at Kurt, so did he. Sebastian had to stop this. Some of the things Kurt was saying were just mean now.

"You still smell like Craigslist," Kurt said to Sebastian.

Sebastian raised a brow.

"Enough, Sebastian. You're upsetting my boyfriend," he said.

"He's mine," Kurt yelled before he grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Blaine pulled away as fast as possible, shoving Kurt off him.

"Go away, Sebastian. I don't ever want to see you again," Blaine said.

Blaine glared at Kurt and put an arm around Sebastian.

"Let's get out of here," Blaine said.

A few of the Warblers came to apologize, also glaring at Kurt, and Blaine waved them off.

Blaine had his arm around Sebastian until they walked outside.

Sebastian didn't know what to say. He had a feeling Kurt was letting out his own insecurities in that rant as well. Maybe he had finally broken. But it didn't matter. Now Sebastian and Blaine were going to be alone.

They got to the car and got inside, Blaine slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I didn't want to kiss him, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Of course. I don't blame you, Blaine. Sebastian's crazy," Sebastian responded with a slight rolling of his eyes.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry. Maybe we should have had our date night. I just missed the Warblers and I thought they would have kept him away," Blaine said.

"It's fine, really, Blaine. How about we go back to my place now and calm down," Sebastian said, wanting to continue from where they left off.

Blaine sighed.

"Maybe some other night. I can't even think straight after all this with Sebastian. Sorry," Blaine said.

Sebastian wanted to argue that but Blaine let out a soft shout of frustration. The rest of the drive was silent as Blaine dropped Sebastian off at Kurt's house then drove home.

A few hours later, Sebastian pulled out his phone to see a few messages from Blaine, apologizing for how he acted before and promising they'd see each other again soon.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked away in tears. He knew something like this would happen. Lately, he and Blaine couldn't go more than a couple days without some kind of sexual release and Kurt had been cockblocking them for over a week. He was sure Blaine would get horny sometime and it just had to be now, in front of him. It was painful for Kurt to watch them make out and when he saw Blaine trying to go further, he knew he had to interrupt them.<p>

But saying those things to Blaine about himself hurt. He didn't want to hurt Blaine and hurting Blaine hurt himself. But it was the only way he could think of to get Blaine to back down and not do anything with Sebastian. He had to get Blaine mad. Blaine never felt like doing anything when he was mad. So he said almost everything he thought Sebastian would say and anything he knew would get Blaine mad.

And some of the things Kurt said… well, he didn't expect them to come out of his mouth. Some were surprisingly true and he couldn't believe he said them. He also played on a lot of Blaine's fears, and he felt horrible about that. He knew Blaine was afraid that when they were apart for a year, Kurt would find someone else. Kurt knew for a fact that wasn't true. He loved Blaine too much for that. But it was still one of his fears and Kurt felt horrible to take advantage of that knowledge.

And then the rejection. That's what hurt the most. Blaine still didn't know that they switched bodies. And it was a long shot he ever would know. But being blatantly rejected really stung.

The other Warblers were glaring at him for ruining the party and most were even more upset with him than normal. He knew it would be hard to find anyone who would be sympathetic to him now.

Kurt stormed off and went back to Sebastian's dorm, unwilling to stay at the party any longer. He had tears falling down his face as he tried to regroup and figure out what to do. He couldn't take much more of this. He sat, curled up on the bed, trying to hold himself together.

There was a knock on the door and Nick poked his head in.

"Hey, you okay? What happened back there?" he asked.

"Like you didn't hear," Kurt replied.

"Okay, yeah. Everyone heard. You were kind of shouting. But I meant, what's really going on? That didn't sound completely about Sebastian," Nick said.

"Yeah, I.. I couldn't stand to watch them like that. Blaine kissing him. I could tell he was.. you know…," Kurt started.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"Horny," Kurt muttered.

"Oh, right," Nick said with a blush.

"I had to stop them. I knew Blaine would want to do something with him and I had to figure out a way to stop them and it was the first thing I came up with. Every time Sebastian insulted me or Blaine, Blaine got too upset to think of doing anything. It always ruined the mood. He would go home and sulk and then eventually call or text to apologize for ruining the night. It was the only thing I thought of to do," Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah, but some of those insults were kind of creative," Nick said.

Kurt shrugged.

"You don't have a gay face, Kurt. And you don't look twelve. And your voice is fine. You're a great singer," Nick said.

"I don't even know where some of that came from," Kurt replied.

"And don't give up on your application for NYADA. Yeah, Blaine told us about it. He was bragging about how his boyfriend would be going there. I'm sure you'll get in. You're an amazing performer, Kurt," Nick said.

Kurt graced him with a small smile.

"It's okay to feel insecure. But don't think so down on yourself," Nick comforted.

"You're a good friend, Nick, thanks," Kurt said.

"No problem," Nick replied.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Maybe some rest will help me calm down," Kurt said.

"Yeah for sure. In the morning we can get Jeff on our side and start planning. There has to be a way to fix this," Nick replied.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"Sleep tight," Nick said before leaving the dorm.

Kurt nodded and got into pajamas. He curled up in Sebastian's bed and wished he could return home.

Thad came into the dorm some time later and stood there awkwardly.

"So, uh, some party," he started.

"Night, Thad," Kurt responded.

"Night," Thad said.

It was silent after that.

Kurt lay in bed for a few minutes before he decided he would try anything. He clicked his heals together three times and repeated, "There's no place like home."

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't even say he was surprised to still be in Sebastian's dorm.

* * *

><p>So here's chapter 8! Somehow, even though I have more time on my hands, it's taking me longer to write chapters. But I hope you enjoyed this one.<p>

And were you guys missing Karofsky from this story? I was trying to be true to canon and ignore him for a while before bringing him back… Just joking. But I'm finally adding Dave as a pairing. You knew it was coming.

On another note… Sebastian and Dave are taking over my Klaine fic. This was originally going to focus way more on Klaine but now I can't stop writing about Sebofsky.

I can't believe how long this story is getting as well. It seems like every chapter gets longer now.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! And if only Kurt was still a Cheerio, that would provide some interesting scenes for Sebastian…But alas, I fear that won't happen in this story. It's also amusing to see which of you hate Sebastian and which don't. I'll admit, I hated him at the start… but now? He's starting to grow on me. Glad you're all enjoying this and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

As always, let me know what you think.

imadeafriendtoday


	9. Chapter 9: Lack of Progress

Chapter 9: Lack of Progress

Kurt sat in Sebastian's dorm room, still in Sebastian's body. His hopes of returning to his own body were steadily decreasing as time passed. He was waiting for Nick and Jeff to get there. They had promised they would tell Jeff what was going on and Kurt hoped he would get another person on his side. It was hard being in this situation virtually alone. And Nick was great, but Kurt really wanted Blaine.

But then again, Jeff and the rest of the Warblers were pissed at him now. He insulted Blaine and "Kurt," and he kissed Blaine. Everyone knew Sebastian wanted to break the two of them up but that was going too far in their eyes. If it had actually been Sebastian, Kurt would have agreed.

Kurt was still reeling from his own insults and wondered why he thought that was a good idea. He surely could have come up with a better plan to break the two of them up.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. Nick poked his head in and Kurt smiled weakly. Nick walked in with Jeff and they grabbed a seat on Thad's bed.

Jeff was staring at Kurt with a look of hatred and Kurt was starting to doubt this would work out well.

Nick smiled.

"So, I hope everyone had a good night!"

They both glared at him.

"Look, I promised I'd listen to what you two have to say, but don't think for one second I'm on your side, Sebastian. You have to stop messing with Blaine. The insults to him and Kurt yesterday, and kissing him, that was horrible," Jeff said.

"I know, I can't believe I did that, I feel horrible," Kurt said softly.

"Hey, remember? It's okay, and Blaine will forgive you," Nick said, moving to sit beside Kurt on the bed and placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Thanks," Kurt said weakly.

"Blaine will forgive you? Not likely. He doesn't want you, Sebastian," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't want Sebastian. But that's who he has right now," Kurt said miserably.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Look, Jeff. You trust me, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I trust you. Not him," he responded.

"Right. Well, something weird's been going on. And it sounds ridiculously crazy, but you have to believe us," Nick said.

"What? The two of you are dating now?" Jeff asked.

"What? No, I'm straight," Nick said.

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly… okay. Except for that time at that party," Nick conceded.

"Yeah, right. Because that was some kiss," Jeff said.

Nick rolled his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks before he said, "We're getting off topic."

Despite Kurt's current level of ennui, he was amused at the conversation the two just had. Mostly straight? Right. There was definitely a story there.

Jeff looked at them expectantly.

"Uh, Jeff. I know I look like Sebastian, but I'm not him. I'm actually Kurt. Sebastian and I… we switched bodies," Kurt started.

"What? Are you high?" he asked.

"No, really. I'm Kurt. We switched bodies just over a week ago and we're stuck like this. Wait, does Sebastian get high?" Kurt trailed off, looking at Nick who shrugged in response.

"You switched bodies? You expect me to believe that?" Jeff said.

"It's true. It's really Kurt. Think about how "Kurt" was acting last night. He wasn't acting like himself. That was Sebastian. Kurt only yelled at him and Blaine last night to upset Blaine so they wouldn't have sex or something," Nick said.

"Wait? Kurt and Blaine have sex?" Jeff asked.

"Why is that what everyone focuses on," Kurt mumbled.

"So you two are saying that Kurt and Sebastian switched bodies and so you kissing Blaine yesterday was really Kurt kissing Blaine and you were trying to separate Blaine and Sebastian for the night?" Jeff asked.

"Exactly!" Kurt said, hoping Jeff was finally catching on.

"And this party yesterday, Nick. You called it last notice. Why?" He asked.

"To interrupt Kurt and Blaine's date night. Kurt's been talking to Sebastian and apparently all he wants is Blaine's body. He won't even try to help them switch back and so far nothing Kurt's tried has worked," Nick said.

Jeff was silent for a few minutes.

"How am I supposed to believe this? Just last week Sebastian came up to us trying to get us to believe they switched bodies. How do you know this isn't another one of his crazy plans," Jeff exclaimed.

"Still in the room. And because that wasn't Sebastian. That was me. I was trying to tell you guys what happened but no one would believe me because I look like Sebastian," Kurt said.

Jeff was silent.

"Prove it."

Kurt looked to Nick. How was he supposed to prove it?

"Okay, fine. Remember when I was at Dalton? There was that one time you got locked out of your dorm room because you lost your key and tried to pick your lock but had no idea what you were doing. Then I had to come save the day, essentially breaking into your room, only for you to find your key in your blazer pocket rather than your pants pocket," Kurt said.

Jeff stared at him.

"Kurt? Holy shit! I never told anyone about that. That was so embarrassing!" He said.

Nick burst out laughing.

"You are such a moron!" he laughed.

Jeff rolled his eyes and tackled Nick to the bed, pushing him back and trying to cover his mouth to smother his laughs.

Nick struggled out from under him and Kurt watched in amusement. Sure. Mostly straight. Maybe.

Finally the two boys righted themselves and caught their breaths.

"So... wow. So you're Kurt. And Sebastian's you. And he's in your body. So what's the plan?" Jeff asked.

"You believe me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I was sort of caving anyway throughout the talk because Nick believes you so I was sure it must be true. But I felt like I should go through all the questions anyway," Jeff said.

"Screw you! You wasted time for that? Stop watching all your crime shows," Nick laughed.

"Okay, good. So uh, you want to help? I'm trying to get back into my own body before Sebastian does something to Blaine. And I have a feeling we don't have much longer to waste because I know Blaine hasn't been intimate with Sebastian yet, which I'm thankful for, but it's been a while and longer than we've typically been apart," Kurt explained with a blush.

Jeff wondered, "Why don't you just tell Blaine?"

"Tried that. He didn't believe me. He won't listen to a word out of Sebastian's mouth, which I am thankful for, but right now that's really getting in my way," Kurt said.

"Right. So plan," Jeff said.

"Yup. We need a plan," Nick repeated.

They sat in silence. Kurt was relived he had Jeff on his side too. The more people he got to believe him, the more likely he would get this figured out. Plus, if Blaine heard it from more people, people he trusted like the Warblers, then maybe it would get sorted out quicker.

"When was the last time you were in your body?" Jeff asked.

"I think…. Not last Thursday, but the Thursday before," Kurt said.

Jeff nodded, glancing at Nick.

"This is weird," he said.

"Tell me about it," Kurt replied.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I can see you're Kurt by your mannerisms. You don't act like Sebastian at all. I don't know how we all missed it," Jeff said.

"Maybe because this is a ridiculous situation that doesn't happen in real life?" Kurt questioned.

"Apparently it does," Jeff replied.

Nick nodded thoughtfully.

"What did you do the day before you switched?" Nick asked.

"Not much. It was a Thursday, so I went to school, then Blaine and I went to the Lima Bean for coffee. We didn't see Sebastian there but he could have been lurking. Sometimes I feel like he lives there," Kurt said.

Jeff nodded and turned to Nick. They both looked like they had a plan.

"To the Lima Bean?" Jeff asked.

"To the Lima Bean!" Nick responded.

"What's at the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked.

"Clues! Or if anything, some coffee," Jeff smiled.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was disappointed about the previous night. He had a great time with Dave earlier, and then went to the party with Blaine where he was virtually ignored. Then, when it started to heat up, Kurt interrupted them.<p>

Sebastian was getting sick of the interruptions. And he was starting to get confused. On one hand, he still wanted Blaine. That was a given. He wanted to feel Blaine under him, writhing in pleasure as Sebastian fucked him. He wanted that more than anything.

He could imagine what it would be like. He would bring Blaine back here, to the Hummel house. Everyone else would be out for the night. And he would strip Blaine, taking time to explore his body fully. He seemed like such a wholesome guy, and Sebastian couldn't wait to defile him.

He would get Blaine fully naked first, and then explore everything with his tongue. He wouldn't even get out of his own clothes until Blaine was under him, begging for it. Then he would strip out of his clothes and lower his mouth to Blaine's, kissing him with everything he's got.

He wouldn't waste much time after that, knowing that it was likely Kurt would find some way to interrupt them.

So he'd go straight for Blaine's ass, stretching him wide with his fingers and watching Blaine moan beneath him. He'd continue until Blaine was once again begging for it, like some wanton slut.

And then he'd position himself, and thrust inside in one swift movement. Blaine would come undone and it would be everything Sebastian expected. Everything and more. Blaine would be his, and Sebastian would silence him as he moaned Kurt's name. No need to hear that. Blaine talked too much anyway and Sebastian liked it better when he was quiet so he could focus on the sensations alone. He would continue to fuck Blaine roughly until Blaine could no longer take it, his thighs bruising from the grip Sebastian had on them.

And then finally, when they could both take it no more they'd…

Sebastian looked down as his phone beeped, interrupting his fantasy.

Had a great time the other day, the message read.

It was from Dave.

Ah, Dave. See there was the other part of the problem. As much as Sebastian was focused on fucking Blaine, he kept thinking about Dave.

Dave was different, somehow. And he didn't know how. When Sebastian was with Blaine, all he thought about was fucking him. He wanted his body, and if Blaine would shut up for a moment and stop being so dapper, maybe they'd have a chance. But no, Blaine was taking him out for dinner, talking to Warblers, being an overall pleasant guy. But he was so popular they never got time alone. Sebastian didn't know how Kurt could stand it.

But Dave. When Sebastian was with Dave, and he knew he barely knew the guy, he didn't feel like that. Sure, he thought Dave was hot and had a great body, and they'd be ridiculously hot together. Well, when he got back in his own body. But Dave… he was… Sebastian didn't know. He was someone Sebastian wouldn't mind spending time with. Just sitting and talking to. Someone he could call up for no reason.

He felt like more than a friend, but Sebastian didn't know what. He didn't think he would be something like a boyfriend. Sebastian didn't do boyfriends. That was so… gay. Sebastian slept with guys and left them. He didn't need anything more. He didn't do relationships. He didn't know what love was.

He didn't know why he was thinking about shit like that right now.

Yeah, it was fun ;) Sebastian texted back.

He waited a few moments and got a response back.

You were amazing, the next message read.

Sebastian raised a brow and another message came right after.

At Halo, it said.

Sebastian chuckled.

Of course. I've got many hidden talents, he texted.

His phone was silent for a while and Sebastian had to laugh. It was fun to tease Dave. And talk to him. Frankly, it was the most fun he'd had in a while.

But he didn't know what that meant, and he didn't want to think about it.

He wondered why he was being so cautious around Dave. It was clear Dave liked Kurt, so Sebastian was sure he could get away with fooling around or something with him. But it didn't seem right. Dave was barely out to anyone and he seemed… breakable somehow. And Sebastian didn't want to break him. He wanted to help him, until he felt more comfortable.

I know you do, Kurt, it finally said.

Right, Kurt. It was always brought back to him. Sebastian wondered what Dave would think if he found out he wasn't Kurt. Who knew?

Sebastian shook his head. He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from but he had other issues to worry about too.

Sebastian was starting to get paranoid around the Hummel household. He felt like he was being watched. All the time. He went to the bathroom earlier and he could have sworn someone pressed their ear to the door once he closed it. It made him freeze with the realization that someone was listening to him pee. But he went about his business and when he opened the door, there was no one there.

Later he went downstairs for breakfast and no one was in the kitchen so he snuck some of the good cereal in the house that, he learned, was typically held for Finn. He was eating and he felt eyes on him.

He started to look over his shoulder wherever he went. And then he figured out why he felt like that. It was Finn.

Everywhere he seemed to go lately, Finn was watching him. Finn must be catching on.

That was going to be troublesome. Sebastian clearly wasn't acting enough like Kurt and even Finn noticed. He couldn't have Finn expose him before he had his way with Blaine.

Sebastian finished his breakfast and put the dishes away, trying to figure out what to do about Finn. Burt came downstairs and shot him a smile.

"You're up early. Thought you'd want more sleep after the party yesterday," he said.

"We didn't stay too late," Sebastian responded.

"What happened? Did something happen?" Burt asked.

"No, nothing. Blaine was tired," he said.

"That's what you get for hanging out twice in one day," Burt responded.

Right. That's what he told him. That he went to visit Blaine earlier too. It was strange for the first reaction to be worry. Burt cared about where he went and if he was hurt and if something happened. Sebastian longed for his own family to care enough about him like that. They were always so busy that they didn't know what each other was doing.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sebastian responded.

"So what you think for tonight? Sorry?" Burt asked.

"What?" Sebastian questioned.

What was Burt talking about? That made no sense.

"What game? I was thinking Sorry since we haven't played it in a while," Burt said.

Oh game. Like board game. But why were they going to play one tonight? Oh that's cute. Did the Hummels have family game night?

"Oh sure, that sounds great," Sebastian said.

He didn't want to play that game. Maybe he'd be able to get out of it. Maybe he'd be able to get out of the house or something.

Burt nodded at him and went back to his food.

Sebastian retreated upstairs, trying to figure out what he could do today. He had no idea.

He didn't like these days when he was stuck the Hummel household. He didn't know how to act around them. His spying had given him enough acting material to be Kurt around Blaine. But here, at Kurt's home, he was out of his element. He had gotten by so far by staying as far away from everyone and spending more time in Kurt's room. But he had a feeling his luck was running out.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Nick, and Jeff entered the Lima Bean, looking around. So far, it looked the same as it always did. There were a few customers milling about but it was quite empty. Probably because it was a Sunday afternoon. It was usually busier during the week.<p>

"See anything unusual?" Jeff asked.

"Nope," Nick replied.

"I don't even know what we're looking for? What are we supposed to find here?" Kurt asked.

"Clues of course!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Of course," Kurt answered, rolling his eyes.

He thought this was completely pointless. They had no idea if Sebastian was even there at the Lima Bean the day before the switch or if the Lima Bean had anything to do with it. Kurt had a feeling Nick and Jeff just wanted coffee.

"Let's get coffee," Jeff said.

Kurt stared at him. Kurt didn't think Jeff was taking this seriously. He seemed to think of it as a game right now and Kurt was losing patience. He wanted to be back in his own body and he wanted to be back right now.

They stood in line and ordered their coffees. Kurt felt weird ordering it alone, without Blaine there. He almost said 'and a medium drip and biscotti' but had to stop himself. Blaine wasn't there. He wasn't with him. Kurt briefly wondered what would happen if he were to go to Blaine's house right now and not leave until Blaine believed him.

Blaine probably wouldn't even open the door. He was probably afraid to be seen in Sebastian's presence after that kiss. Kurt should have controlled himself better. He missed Blaine so much and couldn't help it. Feeling Blaine's lips upon his again felt like coming home, and he was sad Blaine couldn't feel the same thing. But he could sort of understand. Blaine's first thought was probably something like 'oh god, Sebastian's kissing me and Kurt's here and I don't want this.' He probably didn't give himself a chance to notice anything else.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Nick passed him his coffee.

"Okay, so where were you two sitting?" Nick asked.

"At our table," Kurt sighed.

"Your table?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. The one we always sit at. Most of the customers know it's ours by now," Kurt said sadly.

He went over to it and sat down where he usually sat. One of the other regulars there shot him a glare. Sebastian was there often enough to get a bad reputation. They probably didn't like him stealing "Kurt's seat."

Nick and Jeff sat down opposite him.

"Okay, so anything?" Jeff asked.

"Anything what?" Kurt replied.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked around. It looked the same as it always did.

"I don't know what you expect me to find here," Kurt said.

"I dunno. Worth a shot. What else did you do that day?" Nick tried.

"School, Lima Bean. I drove Blaine home and then went back home. I made dinner, and then I was tired so I went to bed," Kurt said.

"Yeah, nothing weird there," Jeff said.

Kurt sighed and put his head down on the table. This was pointless. Nothing was going to come of this.

"Can we go now? I don't feel like being here without Blaine. It's weird," Kurt said, his face still on the table.

"Yeah, I guess," Nick said.

They got up and as they were leaving, someone knocked into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jeff said turning around.

He had a confused look on his face, looking back and forth and Nick had the same look.

Kurt however, was staring at the man who knocked into him. He was clothed in dark colours, wearing something like a trench coat with a hood over his head. The man had a slightly upturned lip, hinting at a smile, peeking out from under the hood.

"Kurt," the man said, inclining his head.

"What? How do you know my name? How do you know who I am?" Kurt asked.

Jeff and Nick turned to look at Kurt like he was crazy.

The man laughed softly.

"Tick tock," he said, then hurried out the door.

Kurt stared after him, not knowing what was going on and turned back to Jeff and Nick.

"How did he know?" Kurt asked.

"Who? Kurt what are you talking about? That was weird. I could have sworn some guy hit us or something," Nick said.

Kurt stared.

"The man. He was right here. He just ran into us. He was wearing all black with a hood over his head. He knew who I was," Kurt said.

"There was no one there, Kurt," Jeff said.

Kurt stared back at the doorway. The man had all but disappeared.

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked.

Jeff and Nick shrugged.

"Maybe it was a good thing we came here," Jeff said.

"Yeah, though this is starting to get freaky," Nick said.

"Let's get back to Dalton," Jeff said.

"Okay," Kurt replied.

They got back to the car and started driving. But Kurt couldn't get that brief meeting out of his head. What did he mean? That man? Tick tock?

All Kurt knew, was that this didn't feel like a good omen.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Sebastian's luck was running out. He wasn't able to get out of the house. Finn was watching him like a hawk all day.<p>

They ate lunch together and Finn stared at him over his food. Finn wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. Sebastian looked away and tried to figure out what to do.

He retreated back to Kurt's room and holed himself up there all day. Finn kept opening the door and asking for things. 'Have you seen my textbook?' and 'Where's my jacket, Kurt' and, Sebastian's personal favourite, 'Have you seen Rachel's sweater? I think she lost it somewhere.'

Every time Sebastian tried to leave the house, Finn was there interrupting him.

They had dinner as a family and Burt and Carole chatted happily together. Finn stared at Sebastian.

Then it was time for them to play Sorry.

Carole cleared the table and Burt grabbed the game, setting it up.

Finn was staring at him again.

"Go easy on your brother this time, okay Kurt?" Burt chuckled.

Sebastian shrugged.

"You're going down," he said.

He could care less. Why was he forced into playing this game with Kurt's family? It didn't even make sense.

"Kurt, your turn to choose your colour first," Burt said.

"Uh, sure. I guess I'll take blue," he said.

Warbler colour, why not.

Finn stared even harder at him. Uh, that's why not. Wrong colour choice or something?

Finn took the red colour, holding it up.

"Sure you don't want this one?" he asked.

"Oh give Kurt a break. He doesn't always have to be red," Carole said.

"I dunno. You feeling alright, bud? You said it's your lucky colour," Burt said.

"I feel like my luck's changed," Sebastian responded.

Burt shrugged and the game started.

It was pretty uneventful, board game wise. Not too much strategy to this game. More luck. So Sebastian found his thoughts drifting off. He was going to have to move faster. Tomorrow at school, he'd talk to Blaine. Find some time to meet up. When they'd be alone. Then, they could act out Sebastian's fantasies together.

Burt, Carole, and Finn seemed really into the game, cheering when they had a good turn.

Finally, the game was over and Finn won.

"Take that! See it is a lucky colour! Bad move, bro," he said.

"Oh well, next time," Sebastian replied.

He really didn't care.

They started putting the game away and Finn looked at Sebastian, concerned.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Tired. Maybe lie down," Sebastian announced.

He wanted to get out of there.

He walked back upstairs to Kurt's room and flung himself down on the bed. It was exhausting trying to be another person and he didn't know how much longer he could actually do this.

The door opened a moment later and Finn poked his head in.

"What? Can't I have some peace and quiet?" Sebastian asked, exasperated.

"Sorry. Kurt, can I talk to you?" Finn said, walking inside.

"I guess," Sebastian sighed.

Finn sat gingerly on the bed beside him and looked him over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Tired, that's all," Sebastian replied with a fake smile

"I'm worried about you," Finn said.

"What? Why? No need to be," Sebastian said.

"You've been acting differently lately," Finn tried.

Shit. He had noticed. Sebastian was pretty sure but now it was confirmed.

"Yeah, long week, tired, it's nothing," he said.

"You've been using that excuse a lot too. Tired. Are you.. I've been doing some research, and you can talk to me, you know? I'm not actually that dumb. I understand things too and I know this could be a huge thing for you but you're strong. You can get through it. And I'll be there to help," Finn said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Well, you.. you've been tired. And acting different. And not remembering things. And well, last time I was watching Grey's Anatomy….with Rachel of course, uh there was this person there that these things happened to. I don't want you to die," Finn said.

Finn watched Grey's Anatomy? That was amusing.

"I'm not dying. What are you talking about?" Sebastian tried again.

"Do you have a tumour? It makes you act funny and sleepy and forget things and I don't want you to die! There's treatment for that and you should get it because you're my brother now, man. And I care about you. And so does everyone else and we don't want you to die," he said.

Wow. Was Finn an idiot? Or then again, that would be a pretty smart realization to come to if it wasn't completely wrong.

"I'm not sick. I don't have a tumour, okay? I'm sorry if you think I've been acting differently. I've been stressed recently," Sebastian said, hoping Finn would believe it.

"Stressed? But that can be signs of a tumour!" He exclaimed.

"It's not a tumour!" Sebastian yelled then blinked.

Wow. He couldn't believe he said that.

"Right," Finn trailed off.

They both stared at each other then laughed.

"Dude I wish you said that with the accent," Finn laughed.

Sebastian snorted. His life was ridiculous right now.

After a few minutes of silence, Finn spoke up.

"But if it's not a tumour, then what is it?" Finn asked, puzzled, and then he left the room.

Sebastian stared after him. Okay, Finn was starting to become a pain in the ass. Though, that last conversation was quite amusing. And Sebastian was going to have to find a way to deal with Finn, at least until he got Blaine.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Chapter 9 here! Sorry this one took so long to post… I had some trouble writing part of it and I was also waiting until after the Michael episode to see if Sebastian got any plot development. But.. I have a feeling that I like where I'm going with this so it will be considered AU now. As if it wasn't already. Of course... they switched bodies in canon. How could I forget?<p>

And I had a part that I cut from this chapter about NYADA letters. I realized this chapter is Sunday. And there's no post on Sundays. So I'll add it to the next chapter. *Facepalm*

And… I think I'm changing the rating to M, for Sebastian's fantasy, and a few more things coming in the next few chapters. Hopefully this won't bother anyone…

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Makes me glad to know you are enjoying this story! Some plot development here for Kurt. He's not as alone anymore… yay!

And Morticia, I hope I answered some of your concerns in this chapter. Sebastian thought about it, but something's stopping him. He sees something in Dave and feels something for him, and he's confused about those feelings. That's what's stopping him now. He isn't used to feeling like that and he doesn't want to figure out why. Canon Sebastian, yeah that's what he'd probably do. My Sebastian… he's learning. Slowly.

More will be explained as the story goes along!

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion

Chapter 10: Confusion

Monday rolled around and Sebastian forced himself to get out of bed and go to school. He wasn't in the mood to be at the Hummel house anymore but he didn't really want to be at school either.

He decided that today, he would hang around Blaine as much as possible and try to avoid Finn. Because really, the amount of spying Finn was doing now was creepy. If he tried to peak in while Sebastian was showering again he would have to kick his ass.

Sebastian got to school and met Blaine at his locker. They had only texted a few times since Saturday night but Blaine looked happy to see him.

"Hey, sorry about the weekend. I want to forget it even happened. I missed you," Blaine said quietly.

"Missed you too," Sebastian said but as he said it his phone vibrated with a text message.

He pulled his phone out and Blaine looked at him curiously.

Dave of course. Wondering if he was at school yet.

He texted back, Sure am. Why, bored already?

He looked back at Blaine and said, "Ready to go to class?"

Blaine nodded and didn't say anything more as they walked off to their separate classes.

Sebastian was bored throughout his classes and spent them texting Dave. He never knew a guy who could amuse him so much.

Lunch time brought more time with Blaine. Sebastian spent the time talking to him about his weekend and Blaine went on about how much he missed the rest of the Warblers, leaving out the ending of the party, which they both tried to forget.

Blaine was also giving him looks as he talked. Looks that screamed I want to rip your clothes off. And Sebastian wanted that as well.

Lunch was over before Sebastian knew it and they once again had to go to class. But Sebastian couldn't get those looks out of his mind. He knew they had Glee club at the end of the day but he met up with Blaine before they could go there.

"Hey," Blaine greeted softly.

"Hi," Sebastian said, leaning in.

"Kurt, we can't here, remember," he said softly.

Sebastian was going to roll his eyes when he spotted the open janitor's closet.

"Come on," he said, and pulled Blaine with him inside.

As soon as they got inside the closet and Sebastian closed the door, they were pressed together.

Sebastian's mouth crashed against Blaine's and Blaine moaned into the kiss, his hands straying to Sebastian's waist to pull them even closer together.

It was frantic and rushed, and everything Sebastian wanted.

"I guess this means you aren't mad about the party anymore," Blaine let out.

"Mad?" Sebastian asked, kissing Blaine more.

"About… Sebastian," Blaine said quietly.

"Sebastian who?" Sebastian asked.

He went back to what he was doing, pressing himself closer to Blaine.

"We're going to be late to Glee club," Blaine panted as he moved his mouth away.

"Don't care," Sebastian responded, reattaching their mouths.

"What's gotten into you?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian moved to Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking on it as Blaine moved his head to give Sebastian more access.

"I've missed you," Sebastian responded.

"I've missed you too, Kurt," Blaine moaned.

Kurt. Right. Shit. Who cares?

Sebastian moved back to Blaine's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and exploring.

Blaine's hands moved to Sebastian's ass, squeezing slightly. No, Sebastian was in control of this, not Blaine.

Sebastian moved his hands to Blaine's shirt, pushing it up a little and trying to get underneath it.

"Kurt, Glee, we have Glee," Blaine let out.

"Screw Glee," Sebastian responded.

"You always said hooking up in the janitor's closet is tacky," Blaine breathed.

"Don't care," Sebastian responded.

He was about to pull Blaine's shirt off completely when the door burst open. They both squinted at the light from the hallway and saw a very amused looking Santana there.

"How did I know where you two would be? Come with me boys," she said and then dragged them both out of the janitor's closet.

Blaine looked mortified, his face red and he tried to straighten his shirt. Sebastian wasn't amused. Interrupted again.

Santana dragged them to the choir room where everyone looked up when they entered.

"Found these two getting it on in the janitor's closet. Told you," she said.

"We weren't getting it on," Blaine said embarrassed.

"No, we weren't. Yet," Sebastian said displeased.

Blaine's eyes widened and he went to take his seat as the rest of the Glee club chuckled awkwardly at them.

"Well, now that you two are here, let's start our lesson," Mr. Schue said.

He wrote a random word on the board and said that's their assignment for the week. Again. Sebastian didn't understand how that could be an assignment. The Warblers were student led so it was different, but he was pretty sure the reason New Directions had a teacher at all was to teach them something.

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable with what happened before and Sebastian wanted to know why. They didn't even do much and Blaine wasn't complaining at the time. Was it possible they were still virgins? Sebastian hoped not. Then it would make his plan much harder. But if Blaine was…

Glee club consisted of the Rachel girl talking again and a lot of fighting without much getting done. Someone sang, Sebastian ignored them and clapped weakly at the end. Finally it was over and time to go.

"So, Lima Bean?" Blaine asked, like it was really a choice.

They went to the Lima Bean every Monday and Thursday. Sebastian had seen them do that. But he didn't want to go to the Lima Bean now. Sure, he wanted to spend more time with Blaine, but he didn't want to be caught by Kurt or any of the other Warblers right now.

"Why don't we try something new? There's a Starbucks not far from here," he said.

"But we always go to the Lima Bean," Blaine trailed off.

Sebastian made a big show of sighing and looking upset.

"I don't want to run into Sebastian," he said softly, playing on the fact that Blaine thought he was still upset about the kiss.

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course. Let's go to Starbucks," Blaine responded.

It was too easy.

They went to Starbucks and it was pretty uneventful. Blaine didn't bring up what happened earlier in the janitor's closet and Sebastian didn't talk about it either. They kept the topic on neutral ground and Sebastian tried his hardest to figure out how to actually get Blaine to have sex with him. He needed to do it soon.

As they were talking, Sebastian felt like he was being watched and turned to the side. Finn was staring in the window.

"Oh my god," he said.

"What? What is it?" Blaine asked, trying to see if somehow Kurt was hurt.

"Finn's spying on us," he said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"There, in the window," Sebastian pointed.

"Oh wow… better get you home then. Did you do something or is he trying to get blackmail info on you? Because I think what happened in Glee club today would be enough," Blaine said and blushed.

Sebastian raised a brow.

"Never mind," Blaine mumbled.

Blaine dropped Sebastian off back at the Hummel household and Sebastian sighed. Finn was getting on his nerves. The whole spying thing was too much. Now he was going to have to find a way to not only get around Kurt, but also Finn.

This was getting more complex and it was increasing the urgency for Sebastian to have sex with Blaine.

"Is that you, Kurt?" Burt called from inside.

"Yeah," Sebastian responded.

"Do you think you could grab the mail? I forgot to get it," he said.

"Sure, whatever," Sebastian mumbled.

He went back outside and grabbed it, sorting through it and peeking. He wondered what kind of mail they got. He saw an envelope addressed to Kurt Hummel from NYADA and took it with him, giving the rest to Burt.

"I'm going upstairs," he said.

"Have a good date with Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did," Sebastian responded then walked back upstairs.

He got to Kurt's room and opened the envelope.

New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Huh, so this was the school Kurt applied to?

Sebastian skimmed the first few lines.

"Dear Mr. Hummel, we are pleased to inform you that… blah blah finalist blah, whatever," Sebastian said and tossed it in the trash.

He lay down on the bed. So Kurt got into the school or was a finalist or whatever. Who cares? It wouldn't matter if they were still in each other's bodies.

* * *

><p>Kurt went through his day in a daze. He still didn't know what to do and Nick and Jeff were trying their hardest to help but so far they couldn't find anything.<p>

Kurt had told them about the guy at the coffee shop and they were confused first because they didn't see him. Only Kurt did. And only Kurt heard him. Tick Tock? What did that mean?

Kurt had a feeling it meant they were running out of time and if that was the case, he was scared. They needed to figure this out fast.

He spent the day so unfocused that some of his teachers looked concerned. A few of them approached him and asked if anything was wrong but he shrugged them off with an excuse of "didn't sleep well last night."

When classes ended, he met up with Jeff and Nick in the hallways and they were going to go back to the dorms to talk. As they were walking, Kurt noticed something.

Most of the guys who walked by were glaring at them. The Warblers who walked by shook their heads and turned away. Trent tried to pull Nick and Jeff away from Kurt and when they finally got away from Trent they said he didn't want them hanging out with "Sebastian."

Nick and Jeff had a rough day since they were seen as helping the enemy. Ever since Kurt kissed Blaine at the Warbler Party, the rest of the Warblers had given up on being nice to him. It was the last straw. And Nick and Jeff had been getting the cold shoulder for siding with him.

They walked back to the dorms and just as they made it there, someone called out Sebastian's name.

Kurt tried to ignore him but the guy was persistent. Oh. It was the same guy from last week who tried to get him to go to Lacrosse practice. Oh no. Kurt was not going back to Lacrosse practice. No way.

"Hey, Sebastian! Come on. I know you had a bad practice last week, but let's go!" He said.

"Forget it. Not this week either," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Beside him, Jeff and Nick could barely contain their laughter.

"Dude, come on!" the guy called.

"Tell them I'm sick," Kurt said.

"Coach isn't going to believe it."

"Too bad," Kurt said and escorted Jeff and Nick into Sebastian's dorm.

As soon as the door closed, Jeff and Nick burst out laughing.

"What now?" Kurt asked, putting his head in his hands.

"Lacrosse practice? You went to Lacrosse practice? Kurt Hummel?" Nick said.

"Yes. It was horrible. I got a black eye, or don't you remember," Kurt said.

"That's where it was from? Amazing," Jeff said, clearly picturing what happened.

"It's not that funny," Kurt mumbled through his hands.

"Au Contraire. It's hilarious. That's French, right?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Maybe I should tutor you more," Kurt said.

"Yup! You should!" Nick replied with a smile.

"Okay, enough about that. What are we going to do about this whole situation," Kurt said, motioning to his body.

"Okay, well you tried talking to Sebastian right?" Nick said.

"Yeah, didn't work. He didn't want to talk," Kurt said,

"You try running at each other?" Jeff asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. And that didn't work either," Kurt said.

"Maybe if we try some kind of ritual spell or something," Nick said.

"Actually tried that too. I don't think anything's going to work," Kurt moaned.

"Maybe if we try talking to Blaine again. He trusts me and Jeff, so maybe if we tell him?" Nick asked.

"Maybe. Do you think that would work? I need Blaine on my side," Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, let's try it. What do you want to do? Call him?" Jeff asked.

"Worth a shot," Kurt said.

Nick pulled out his phone and dialled Blaine's number, putting it on speakerphone.

They waited as it rang a couple of times before they got the answering machine. Nick frowned and left a message telling Blaine he had something important to tell him and to call him back.

"I'm not telling him over a message. He'll think I'm nuts," Nick said.

"I think you're nuts," Jeff said.

"Oh shut up," Nick replied.

"Visit him in person?" Jeff asked.

"It's Monday, so it's a Lima Bean day," Kurt said.

"You guys go to the Lima Bean too much," Jeff said.

"Yeah, probably do," Kurt replied.

"Maybe that guy will be there again?" Nick asked.

Kurt shrugged.

They bundled up their stuff and headed to Nick's car, driving to the Lima Bean. When they got there, they looked around but Blaine and Sebastian were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't get it. It's Monday. We always go to the Lima Bean on Monday. They were here last week. Maybe… Sebastian's behind this. He… he better not be trying something right now, I don't know what I'd do if…." Kurt trailed off.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure something came up and it has nothing to do with Sebastian," Jeff replied.

"Either that or they're avoiding me. Sebastian's avoiding me. I think we're going to have to do some spying and try to get Blaine alone," Kurt said.

"Good plan," Nick said. "But while we're here, we might as well get coffee."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sebastian made his way to school again. Same deal, meet up with Blaine at his locker, exchange pleasantries, and not get a kiss. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Blaine as they parted to go to their classes. Maybe they could make out in the janitor's closet again without getting interrupted this time.<p>

Rachel had found him and was talking loudly about NYADA and how her letter hadn't arrived yet and she feared she hadn't made it in and it would be the end of her life.

Sebastian daydreamed about what it would be like to shove it in her face and tell her he got in but really, it wasn't him, it was Kurt. It would probably take her down a couple of pegs too but they made it to the class before he could say anything so maybe another time.

Classes were boring as usual and Sebastian started texting Dave during them again.

Dave mentioned that he hadn't played Halo with anyone else yet and was bored. Sebastian figured he might as well and said he could come over and play after school. Dave readily agreed and then Sebastian had plans with Dave again. It sent a shiver of excitement through his body and Sebastian was confused why.

He went to lunch and sat with everyone as Blaine tried to draw him into the conversation. Sebastian responded back and then continued texting Dave. Some of the others sent him weird looks since he was essentially ignoring Blaine. Eventually, Blaine fell silent.

Sebastian glanced at Blaine and saw his head was drawn downward toward the table and he was biting his lip. That wasn't the way to get Blaine to sleep with him. He started to think of what he could do to cheer Blaine up but the bell rang and they headed off to their afternoon classes. It sucked that Blaine wasn't in the same classes as Kurt. Must be because Blaine was a junior.

The day ended and Sebastian was ready to head over to Dave's house. Blaine stopped by his locker first.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, fine, why?" Sebastian asked eager to get out of there.

"You've been kind of distant all day. Is this because of yesterday? Did I do something?" Blaine asked.

"No, no. It's nothing. Just have a lot on my mind, stressed, you know," Sebastian replied.

Blaine nodded.

"Uh, want to... do something? Now?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

Damn. Was that an invitation? He could blow Dave off or he could blow Blaine off. Or hopefully, he could blow someone.

"Rain check? I have to get home, my dad wants to talk to me about something," Sebastian made up.

"Oh, right. Yeah, Burt. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side," Blaine said.

"Exactly," Sebastian responded, putting the rest of his stuff in his bag and closing the locker.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow? I'll text you tonight, of course," Blaine said.

"Of course, see you," Sebastian said and left the building.

He turned around and saw Blaine standing there dumbfounded and then Sebastian's phone buzzed so he took it out to see a new text from Dave.

Class ended early. Home now. You coming? It said.

On my way, Sebastian replied.

He passed Finn on his way out and didn't notice the way Finn was staring at him. It was a good thing they had separate cars today or he'd have to explain this all to Finn.

Sebastian jumped into Kurt's car and drove off to Dave's, too focused on driving there to notice he had a follower.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened after a few moments and Dave was there, grinning at him.

"Hey, Kurt," Dave said.

"Hey," Sebastian replied back.

Why did people have to keep reminding him he was Kurt? Maybe because he was?

Dave led him inside and shut the door. They walked upstairs to Dave's room and Dave set the gaming system up again.

Before long, they were playing Halo.

After a few minutes Dave spoke.

"So, uh, how's school?" he asked.

"You know how school was. I texted you all day," Sebastian replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry. That probably annoyed Blaine," Dave said.

"Nah, it's fine," Sebastian said.

They played in silence for a moment.

"So he still doesn't know?" Dave asked.

"No. It doesn't matter what he thinks," Sebastian said.

"But, it sort of does. I don't want you to get in trouble for hanging out with me. I'm not worth that."

"You are, though, Dave," Sebastian said.

Dave shook his head.

"I know you think I'm just a chubby guy who's gonna lose his hair and sweat too much or something," he said.

"I don't think that," Sebastian responded.

"Well you're the one who said it," Dave responded.

Oh, wow. Kurt must really hate him. Okay, fine.

"That was in the past and I wasn't thinking correctly. I actually think you're kind of hot," he said.

Both of them froze. Did Sebastian just say that?

"You think I'm hot?" Dave said raising a brow.

"Ignore that," Sebastian replied blushing.

Shit. That was a bad slip of tongue there. And why was he blushing? This didn't happen to him. He could tell a guy they were hot like it was nothing. But then again, it usually wasn't true.

Dave had a smug look on his face. Like he had a chance. Maybe he did. Well, not with Kurt. Or maybe. Maybe with Kurt. Sebastian could give him what he wanted right now. He could give him Kurt and still get Dave.

Sebastian paused the game and looked at Dave.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian responded.

He moved in closer until he could feel Dave's breath on his lips and slowly pressed their lips together.

It was perfect. It was wonderful. It was way better than with Blaine somehow.

But it was over way too soon. Dave was pulling back and he looked scared

"Shit, that shouldn't have happened. You have a boyfriend," he said.

"It's fine," Sebastian said and tried to lean back in.

"No. I don't know what you're up to Kurt, but this isn't a game for me. Stop playing around. I don't want a repeat of the locker room. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian said in a small voice.

Everything was slipping out of his control. Why did he want Dave so badly? This could still work in the plan. Be with Dave as Kurt. Get Kurt and Blaine to break up. Get Blaine. But did he really want Blaine still? He had to. He had to stop thinking about Dave and he had to think more about Blaine.

Dave stared at him for a moment.

"Maybe I should go," Sebastian said slowly.

"Yeah, maybe," Dave said, his voice softer.

He obviously didn't want "Kurt" to leave no matter what just happened.

Sebastian got up and said, "I ...I'm sorry."

Dave stared at him and Sebastian ran for the door, letting himself out. He missed the shadow of another person, hiding around the corner as he left.

Sebastian got into his car. He took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. Just because Dave was amazing and kind and sort of perfect didn't mean anything. Just because he kissed him and it was better than anything else he experienced didn't mean anything either. He wanted Blaine, right? Or Dave? Or both? Could he do that? It didn't seem right and for the first time in his life, Sebastian was questioning that.

He didn't know what he was feeling, never having felt something like this before.

Sebastian finally got back to the Hummel house and tried to sneak in as quietly as possible. His mind was a jumbled mess of feelings and he didn't know how to sort them out. He felt something for Dave; more than he'd ever felt for anyone else and it was scaring him. He was in this for Blaine, so why couldn't he get Dave out of his mind. He wanted this to stop so he could go back to his plan.

"Kurt, can I see you in here for a moment?" Burt called out.

Fuck. Couldn't he have some peace and quiet?

Sebastian traipsed into the den where Burt was waiting.

"Where were you?" Burt asked, but it didn't look like the question he wanted to ask.

"Out with friends, sorry, lost track of time," he spit out trying to get out of that room as soon as possible.

"Never mind that. What was this doing in the trash, Kurt?" Burt asked, holding something up.

As Sebastian looked closer, he realized it was Kurt's NYADA letter. Sebastian didn't want to have to deal with this.

"I don't know," he started. It seemed to be all he could say lately. He was a mess.

"You got in! You're a finalist! I'm so proud of you, Kurt," Burt exclaimed and then he was hugging Sebastian and Sebastian was trying to breathe.

Finally he pulled back.

"I'm curious. Why was the letter in the trash? This is a great thing. Why aren't you more excited? It's all you've ever wanted," Burt said.

All Kurt ever wanted. Kurt had dreams. Kurt had Blaine. Kurt knew what he wanted. Sebastian had nothing… just a mess of jumbled feelings that he didn't know what to do with.

"I don't know, it must have fallen in there or something," he mumbled.

"Yeah, must've. Know there's no way you would've tossed this," Burt said.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yay, go me. Can I go upstairs now?" he asked.

"Something bothering you, kid?" Burt asked.

"No, not really, I just…" Sebastian stared.

Could he trust Kurt's dad? Could he tell him? Could he talk to him about everything going on and his feelings? It felt like he'd understand. Or at least listen. But he'd probably hate him for trying to be Kurt. Burt seemed liked a nice guy, and Sebastian wished he could have a dad like him. Maybe he could talk to him. Maybe Burt would understand.

The front door slammed open and a livid Finn stormed into the room.

"What the hell, Kurt?" He asked.

Sebastian took a deep breath. What now?

"What's going on, Finn?" Burt asked.

"I saw you, okay? I know you've been acting weird, so I followed you. What do you think you're doing?" Finn asked.

"Followed me?" Sebastian raised a brow. He didn't need this right now. He needed to go upstairs, lay in the quiet and think. But everyone was on his case right now and it was driving him crazy.

"You went to Karofsky's house. I saw you," Finn deadpanned.

"What? Kurt? Did he do anything to you? What did he do? I'm gonna go teach him a lesson," Burt exclaimed.

"He didn't do anything to me," Sebastian sighed.

"No. He didn't, did he? I saw him. I saw both of you. You looked pretty chummy," Finn said.

"We've gotten over our difference, we're friends now," Sebastian defended.

"Oh really. Does Blaine know about this?" Finn asked.

Sebastian was silent.

"So what? Are you cheating on Blaine or something? Because this looks rather suspicious," Finn said.

Burt chimed in, "Hey! Finn. Stop with the accusations. This Karofsky kid's not gay, right?"

Sebastian didn't want to out Dave, and if he said no, maybe Finn would let it go.

"Of course not. I'm not cheating on Blaine," he said.

Well maybe a little. But he didn't mean to. And Blaine's the one who's cheating on Kurt. Though not to his knowledge.

"I don't believe you. Maybe you're pursuing him like you did to me. Well back off. He's not interested," Finn said.

That was an interesting tidbit.

"Hey, Finn! Enough. I'm sure there's an actual reason why Kurt was visiting him," Burt said and turned expectantly to Sebastian.

Sebastian tried to come up with an answer but his brain was full of Dave vs. Blaine, the pro and con list. Pro: Dave was single. Con. He was in love with Kurt and Sebastian wasn't Kurt. Pro: Blaine would probably have sex with him. Con: He would think it was Kurt.

Everything came down to Kurt, and Sebastian wanted to sleep with Blaine then get out of this body fast. He did not like this situation.

"He needed a friend," Sebastian said.

"But you two aren't friends!" Finn exclaimed.

"I don't care! Stop questioning me and leave me alone!" Sebastian exclaimed and stormed out of the room and up to Kurt's room, slamming the door. First the tumour thing then this. Finn was infuriating.

He flopped down on the bed angrily and stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck was he going to do?

* * *

><p>It was now Tuesday and Kurt was still as far from finding anything to fix this problem as he was a week ago. He had also discovered he missed the last Warblers practice. Apparently it was an impromptu one and he wasn't invited. The other Warblers weren't too pleased with him. Nick and Jeff had found out about it last minute and had sought Kurt out when he didn't show.<p>

"Hey, you missed practice!" Nick exclaimed.

Kurt looked at him curiously. "I didn't know there was a practice."

"Yeah, just missed it. You didn't get a text?" Jeff asked.

"No. I think they're purposely not inviting me now," he sighed.

"Tough break," Jeff said.

"You know they aren't inviting Sebastian, not you, Kurt. If they knew it was you you'd be invited no matter what," Nick replied.

"Yeah, probably," Kurt said.

Flint walked by in the halls, leaving the Warbler practice room and glaring at Kurt. Then he pulled Nick and Jeff off to the side. They conversed quietly for a minute before Flint left, leaving Jeff and Nick standing there.

"What? What was that?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine's here," Nick said.

"What? Where?" Kurt asked.

"Flint told us he was here and to keep you away because he didn't look so good," Nick said.

"What? What do you mean didn't look so good?" Kurt panicked.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find him," Jeff replied.

The three of them walked through the halls until they heard Blaine's voice from inside an empty classroom. As they got closer, they could hear other voices. David was there. And Thad.

Kurt, Nick, and Jeff tried to remain inconspicuous outside the room as they listened to what Blaine was saying to David and Thad. It didn't sound good.

"But what if… he's been acting different lately. And I don't know why. And every time I bring it up he says nothing's wrong. He's just stressed. But I know something's going on," Blaine said brokenly.

There was some soft shuffling sounds, and Kurt assumed they moved to hug Blaine or something.

"What if he's cheating on me?" Blaine asked.

"No, Blaine, Kurt would never cheat on you," David said.

"But what if he is! What if I did something and I'm not good enough anymore? He's been distant lately, and I love him so much. I can't let this... he can't be," Blaine cried.

"Blaine, Kurt loves you," Thad said.

As much as Thad hero worshipped Blaine, he did care about his feelings first and foremost.

"Ever since this whole thing with Sebastian, I'm not so sure. He's been distant. He… he wanted to make out and then when I said no…. we were in the middle of the hallway at McKinley; he pulled me into the janitor's closet. Then he was weird after. It's not like him. And… he's been texting someone and won't tell me who. He was so distant today," Blaine started.

"Maybe he's trying to be more adventurous?" Thad tried.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, Blaine," David said.

"I… I feel like I'm losing him. And he's the best thing in my life right now, and I don't think I'd be able to live without him," Blaine said.

Kurt felt his heart breaking for Blaine and tears formed in his eyes. He had no idea who Sebastian was texting but wasn't that concerned. It didn't matter. It wasn't him.

"Guys, please," he said.

Nick and Jeff turned to him.

"Kurt, what is it?" Nick asked.

"Go in there. Tell him I'm not cheating on him. Make him believe it. It hurts to see him so broken up about this," Kurt said through his tears.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Jeff said, patting Kurt on the back lightly.

As much as Kurt wanted Blaine to be upset at Sebastian who was in his body, seeing Blaine like this wasn't right. He looked miserable and Kurt couldn't stand to see him like this.

He peeked around the corner as Jeff and Nick walked inside and saw them give Blaine a hug. He pulled his head back quickly so he wouldn't be seen, slinking down to the floor with his back against the wall.

"Hey, Blaine. Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Nick said softly.

Kurt had to strain to hear them.

There was some mumbling that Kurt couldn't decipher then a scoff from David.

"You two have been awfully chummy with Sebastian lately. Blaine doesn't need you guys here," he said.

Kurt bit his lip. They could do it, reassure Blaine. They had to be able to.

"Sebastian…. he's not himself lately. Okay? But we're not talking about him. We're talking about Kurt. And Kurt is crazy about you, Blaine," Jeff said.

It was quiet again for a few minutes and Kurt peered around the doorframe again. Blaine was crying. Kurt brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the noise of his own crying. He wanted nothing more than to run into the room, take Blaine into his arms, and reassure him that everything was okay. But going in there as Sebastian would do way more harm than good. It was up to Jeff and Nick.

"Kurt's not cheating on you. Okay? Maybe he's been acting a little weird, but there's probably a good reason for that. Probably something you would never think of. You have to find out what it is. But I can promise you, he would never cheat on you. You are his everything, Blaine," Nick said.

Kurt nodded to himself. Blaine was his everything. And yet, Blaine didn't see Kurt wasn't himself. At least he was noticing something was wrong. Maybe they should tell him now. It was the perfect opportunity. He was here without Sebastian.

Blaine sniffled inside.

"Look, Blaine. Nick's right. We see you two together and you two belong together. You only have eyes for each other and that's it. Maybe you just need to talk to Kurt. Let him know what's going on. What you're feeling. I'm sure it will all be a big misunderstanding," David tried.

Blaine sighed, "You guys are probably right. I don't know why I'm doubting him. I love him. He loves me. There's just something I'm not getting."

"Maybe you have to look deeper. See who he truly is," Jeff said.

"What does that mean?" Thad piped in.

"Look whatever. Just know, we're always here for you if you need us. No matter what happens. But you should talk to Kurt, figure it out, okay?" David said.

"Yeah, thanks guys. You're right. I'm probably making this all up in my head or something. It's probably nothing to worry about," Blaine said softly.

"That's the spirit!" Thad exclaimed.

"I think.. I'm going to rest tonight. Then tomorrow at school, I'll talk to him. Figure it all out. I'm sure it's nothing," he said.

"Yeah you do that," David said.

"Just make sure you look into his eyes. You'll see," Nick said.

"Right. Well, I think I'm going to head home, get some food, and maybe go to bed early. Thanks for everything, guys," Blaine said.

"No problem. You know we're always here if you need us," David said.

There was some silence again and Kurt peaked around to see them all hugging. This was his chance. If he wanted to tell Blaine, he had to do it now. But… he couldn't force himself to move. He couldn't force himself to face Blaine as Sebastian again.

Kurt frowned. He didn't know what to think about all of this. Blaine didn't sound as sad anymore, which was a good thing. But he also didn't sound like he believed much was wrong anymore. So it was a double edged sword. On one hand, Blaine was happier, so that made Kurt happier. But on the other, he was losing his will to figure out what was happening. Kurt needed to find a way to make him see what was going on. But not now. Now he was upset.

Kurt got up and moved out of the way as the guys walked out of the room. They walked Blaine out to the front of the school then Nick and Jeff came back upstairs to find Kurt.

"Hey, sorry. We tried our best. Didn't know what to say without telling him and he was too worked up to believe it now," Nick said softly.

"Yeah, I know. I heard most of it. I don't see why he thinks I'd cheat on him… unless… Sebastian actually is. In my body. Ew.. oh gross, I hope he isn't," Kurt moaned.

"Hey, you're in his body. Take advantage of it," Jeff said.

"I'm not doing that! That would actually be cheating!" Kurt yelled.

"Sorry, yeah, don't know what I was thinking," Jeff replied.

"Hey, it'll all work out. Why don't we plan something. We'll go meet up with Blaine tomorrow or something. Tell him everything. Maybe he'll still be curious. We can get him alone and it will work," Nick said.

"Ok, maybe. Though for some reason, I have a feeling Blaine's not going to believe it unless Sebastian himself tells him," Kurt said dejectedly ."And that is not likely to happen."

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 10! Hope you all enjoyed! This chapter seemed to go on and on and kept getting longer. I know the NYADA letters were already done on the show but I had this idea for them before the show… and I'm keeping it here. This is AU after all. And I feel like I was cramming so much into this chapter so I hope it doesn't feel rushed but there were some little details I needed to get in. You'll see.<p>

And Sebastian's part with Karofsky. Is it weird to say I didn't expect that to happen? I mean, I know, I wrote it. But it was supposed to go completely differently and then I ended up writing it at 1 am and the characters have a mind of their own. Sebastian took control of that scene and he seems to be having more emotional problems than I thought he was….Does this happen to anyone else? Losing control of your characters? Sigh…please follow the plot in the next chapter, Sebastian.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! And a clarification… this will be Klaine… and Sebofsky. In case you were wondering. I know there was some confusion. I wish you could have secondary pairings on this site…

And at least Blaine sort of realizes something's wrong now…. So that's good, right? And poor Finn.. just trying to look out for his brother and coming to all the wrong conclusions. And yes… he is stressing himself out, and will continue to, until he gets to the bottom of this.

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	11. Chapter 11: Almost

Chapter 11: Almost

Sebastian had holed himself up in Kurt's room and didn't even come down for dinner. He didn't want to have to deal with the accusations going around and didn't want to have to deal with Kurt's dad. He felt like everything was falling apart.

Blaine was shifty too. He looked like he wanted to say something all day but didn't end up saying it. Sebastian knew Blaine was starting to become suspicious.

Plus, Dave wasn't responding to his texts anymore. He went too far. He knew he did.

Sebastian was running out of time. And he was starting to lose his mind.

He got to school the next morning and looked for Blaine. At his locker. As always. Sebastian hesitated before he walked over and Blaine spotted him. They stared at each other for a moment before Blaine smiled softly.

"Hey," Blaine said.

He didn't look too good. He eyes were red rimmed and it looked like he had been crying. Possibly cried himself to sleep the past night. Sebastian was no better. And he really didn't like it.

"Hi," Sebastian responded.

Blaine shifted awkwardly on his feet and looked up at Sebastian. He stared into Sebastian's eyes, as if he was searching for something. He stopped after a moment, unsure what he was looking for or if he even found anything.

"So, you, uh, have a good night yesterday? With your dad? What did he want to talk to you about?" Blaine asked.

Right, the excuse he gave Blaine.

"Well… I got a letter in the mail," he trailed off.

Somehow that worked perfectly and Sebastian almost felt bad about how this was going to deceive Blaine.

"A letter? From where?" Blaine asked, tilting his head.

"From NYADA," Sebastian said softly.

Blaine blinked. "What did it say?" he asked.

"I'm a finalist!" Sebastian said and then was bowled over by Blaine hugging him.

Sebastian forced a smile on his face as Blaine freaked out.

"I knew it! I knew you could do it! I knew you weren't actually blowing me off and that you had a perfectly good reason to go home but I can't believe you didn't tell me until now? How excited was your dad? Oh I can just imagine! We have to celebrate! We have to do something," Blaine enthused.

Well, it seemed Blaine wasn't as upset now. Good excuse Sebastian.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt. You're amazing," he said.

"Thanks," Sebastian said.

"Oh god, I was so stupid," Blaine said, wiping away tears that were now in his eyes.

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought…. No it doesn't matter," Blaine said.

Sebastian was ready to leave it at that but he figured he had a chance to get Blaine alone with him now so he'd ask.

"What doesn't matter? If it upset you it does matter," Sebastian said.

"I thought you were pulling away from me….you've been distant and…" Blaine hesitated.

"And?" Sebastian prodded.

Blaine shook his head and said, "I was just worried. But I get it. I'm sorry I haven't been as attentive to you and helping you more with the college stuff."

"It's alright," Sebastian replied softly.

Somehow, this conversation was really affecting him. Blaine looked genuinely happy for Kurt's success and it struck a chord in Sebastian. He shouldn't be celebrating this with Blaine. This was wrong. This wasn't something he normally felt. He didn't want to ruin this and he didn't know why. Why did he care so much about it now?

He felt incredibly guilty and couldn't shake the feeling. He had to ignore these new feelings and get back to his original plan. Sleep with Blaine. Blaine looked excited. Maybe they could…

The bell rang and both of them jumped.

"You're amazing, Kurt. I'll see you at lunch?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Sebastian responded.

He smiled as Blaine walked off and turned to go to his own classes, his mind reeling.

What was he going to do? Could he get Blaine to sleep with him? Did he still want to? He had to… that's what he wanted at the start. He'd find a way for sure.

At lunch, Blaine bragged to everyone else about how Kurt got into NYADA. Everyone told him their congratulations and then Rachel ran up to the table, letter in hand.

"I did it guys! I'm going to NYADA!" she screeched.

"Sit down, Rachel. So's Kurt," Mercedes said smiling.

"Oh my god! Kurt! I knew we'd both make it I knew it!" she screeched.

"We're just finalists, that doesn't mean we're in," Sebastian responded, staring at her like she was an alien.

Who had that much energy and why was she yelling so much? Yes, it was exciting but it wasn't the greatest thing to ever happen.

"We're going to move to New York! And get an apartment! And we're going to NYADA! We're going to be famous!" she exclaimed, grabbing him in a hug.

Sebastian sat there awkwardly, chewing a bit of his food and smiled a bit. Could she let go?

"Okay, you're smothering my boyfriend," Blaine said with a smile.

"You gonna reward him, Anderson?" the Mohawk kid asked.

Yeah, Sebastian still couldn't care enough to remember all their names. But maybe he should. That guy could help.

"Maybe," Blaine said with a sly smirk.

Sebastian looked up, returning the smirk and noticed something else.

Finn was staring at him again.

Great. Finn, don't ruin this. Sebastian finally felt like he had a chance.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Finn said, his eyes narrowed.

"Lay off, Finn. Let them celebrate. I'm sure they don't get up to too much anyway," Puck said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and Sebastian smirked. Really? Did everyone think those two were virgins? In the beginning, Sebastian believed it. Maybe they were. But now? The way Blaine was looking at him could only mean one thing.

"Yeah, reward him good," Puck said.

Finn smacked him and Puck laughed. "Yeah, I know, brothers, don't want to hear this shit, I got it."

"While this is all very entertaining, I think we should go back to the matter at hand. NYADA!" Rachel screeched and the conversation once again returned to her.

The bell rang eventually and everyone headed back to their classes. Blaine was giving him looks and Sebastian could tell something had changed from this morning until now.

Blaine had a hunger in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Sebastian could do this. If Blaine was looking at him like that, he could do it. He could fuck Blaine. He didn't need Dave or anything like that. He needed Blaine and his body, lying beneath him. That's it.

Sebastian walked out of his last class and saw Blaine by his locker.

"Hey there hot stuff," Sebastian said.

Blaine tilted his head in confusion for a moment. Oh right, Kurt wouldn't say that. He was slipping up. A little late in the game. He should be used to acting like Kurt by now.

"So, I was thinking about what Puck said earlier, and adding it to my own plans, and I agree. I think you should be rewarded," Blaine said.

"Do tell," Sebastian responded.

"My parents are going to be out tomorrow night. I'll get the house ready, we'll skip the Lima Bean, and you meet me there after dinner. How's that?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds perfect," Sebastian purred.

"I want you, Kurt. It's been a while and I miss you and I need you," Blaine said softly.

His eyes were alight with passion and this was more than Sebastian could have ever hoped for.

"I want you, too. Tomorrow night, your place," Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded, looked around, and placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"Tomorrow," Blaine said.

He walked off, a little pep to his step, before he turned around and winked. Then he left the school.

Sebastian stared after him, wanting him more than ever. That's why he was doing all this. Pretending to be Kurt. Going to this stupid school. Playing nice. That's why. Because Blaine Anderson would be his. That perky little ass was his.

Sebastian sauntered out of the school after Blaine, making his way to his own car. Tomorrow. He could do that. As long as no one else found out about their plans to interrupt them, they were home free.

* * *

><p>The day passed by for Kurt rather uneventfully and then he was in Sebastian's dorm with Nick and Jeff again.<p>

They were discussing other methods for Kurt to switch back and were still unsuccessful at contacting Blaine. Kurt had half a mind to drive to Blaine's house and demand he listen. That would be their last resort.

But right now Kurt was concerned over Blaine's emotional state. He was so upset yesterday and Kurt didn't want to put this on him when he was like that.

"Do you guys… can you find out if Blaine's okay?' Kurt asked.

It was troubling to listen to him the other day. It broke Kurt's heart and he wanted to make sure Blaine was okay after everything.

"Yeah, sure, we'll try," they said.

Nick dialled Blaine's number again and didn't get a response.

"Hmm, that doesn't help. Does he ever have his phone on?" Nick asked.

"Usually," Kurt said, gnawing on his lip.

"Hey, maybe David or Thad will know," Jeff said.

"Good idea. See if we can find them," Kurt said.

Nick texted David to meet them at the common room and Kurt once again hid around the corner, listening.

Kurt saw David approaching and hid behind a plant for a second and then waited to listen in.

"Hey, David!" Nick enthused.

"Nick, Jeff. To what do I owe this meeting," he asked.

"What? We can't talk to our friend?" Jeff asked.

"You guys have been acting strangely lately," he said.

"Well, you know us," Nick said.

"We wanted to know if you've heard back from Blaine. Has anything changed? Did he talk to Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yeah, he called me earlier," David said.

Kurt held his breath outside. He hoped Blaine wasn't as upset as before and didn't think he was cheating on him.

"What did he say?" Nick asked.

"He said it was all a big misunderstanding. Kurt's been worried and stressed about school and his college applications. He got a letter back yesterday," David said.

Kurt froze. He got a letter back? From where? NYADA? Did he get in? Oh no, this wasn't good, what if Sebastian did something?

Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute. He needed to know if he got in. He would drive to his house and break in if he had to. This would determine his entire future. What if he didn't get in? Then what would he do? He needed to know the answer now, keep talking David, come on!

But what if he did get in? What if he got in and he never got back into his own body? What if he was stuck in Sebastian's body and Sebastian got to go to NYADA? What if Sebastian didn't want to go to NYADA? What if Sebastian turned it down? What if Sebastian sent them a letter and cancelled his application and ruined Kurt's life?

Kurt was hyperventilating by now and poked his head around the door to see them. He needed to know.

Nick spotted him and looked at him confused before he realized the topic of conversation.

"A letter? From which school? Did Kurt get in?" Nick asked.

Kurt shoved his hand into his mouth and bit on his knuckles. He was freaking out. He needed to know. Talk faster David, come on!

"Why are you so curious?" David asked.

"Kurt's our friend too!" Jeff exclaimed.

"It was his NYADA application," David said.

"Spit it out!" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah…" Jeff encouraged.

"Of course he got in. He's a finalist!" David exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kurt yelled.

Tears sprung to his eyes and he smiled the first completely happy smile in over week. He was a finalist. He made it. They actually wanted him. He had to tell everyone. He had to tell Blaine, his Dad… but wait… they already knew. And… this wasn't the way Kurt thought he'd find out about this.

Someone else got to celebrate with his Dad and Blaine. And Kurt hoped the celebrations didn't go too far.

There were footsteps and all of a sudden David, Nick, and Jeff were standing there looking at him.

"Um, hi," Kurt said.

"Sebastian… what are you doing here? Were you… eavesdropping?" David asked.

"Uh, no… maybe, gotta go," Kurt said and ran off down the hallway.

Kurt heard Nick and Jeff laughing in the distance as he ran back to Sebastian's dorm.

NYADA. He did it!

He wanted Blaine. And he wanted his body back. But Kurt had a feeling that this would be enough distraction for Blaine to forget about being suspicious. They were probably back to square one.

* * *

><p>Thursday morning, Sebastian woke up with a smile on his face. This was the day. This was the day he was going to fuck Blaine. Sebastian spent a little more time in the shower, making sure Kurt's body looked its best.<p>

Since he'd been in this body, he hadn't cared as much about it as Kurt did. That was clear due to the array of beauty products in Kurt's bathroom and bedroom, but Sebastian still managed to make him look about the same without using most of them. He figured Kurt was wasting a ton of money since those products evidently didn't do much.

Sebastian got to school on record time and tried to think of anything to do to pass the time.

He met up with Blaine at his locker again and they smiled at each other but this time they didn't even have to say anything. The hunger in each other's eyes was clearly there and Sebastian couldn't wait until the school day ended.

Sebastian wished the day would go by faster. He kept sharing looks with Blaine at lunch time and every time they saw each other in the halls.

They started texting each other during class, and it started off as simple things like 'I miss you' or 'Can't wait until later.' Their text messages throughout the day became increasingly dirty and Sebastian knew this time he had won.

He would have Blaine, later tonight. Sure it wasn't exactly how he'd expected. He wanted to do it at Kurt's house so he'd have the control, but Blaine's was fine. He'd be able to fuck Blaine there too. No difference really.

He met up with Blaine at his locker at the end of the day to go over their plans again.

"Okay, so they're going to clear out by seven, so if you get there sometime around seven thirty?" Blaine asked

Yeah, he could do that.

"Seven thirty sounds perfect. You want me to bring anything?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I think we'll be fine," Blaine said.

Sebastian nodded, leaning in a little closer. Blaine's mouth quirked at the corner, turning up the slightest bit before he brought their mouths together quickly.

It was a short kiss, but they were in the middle of the hallway.

"I can't wait," Sebastian said.

"Me either," Blaine responded.

The final bell rang and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"See you tonight," Blaine winked and he was off to his car.

Sebastian stood there a moment and then walked off in the other direction. He had to wait for Finn anyway. Without warning, he was suddenly slammed against a locker. He looked up at his assailant and saw it was a guy with a mullet, wearing a hockey jersey. There were a bunch of similarly dressed guys around him and Sebastian had to wonder if the mullet was a hockey requirement.

"Excuse you," Sebastian said.

"You talkin' back to us, fairy?"

"Not likely," Sebastian said and tried to leave.

He was shoved back against the lockers.

"You stay there, and listen. We don't want to see your gay shit 'round here. Okay? You take your little girlfriend and get out of here. No one wants you. Go back to that gay school."

It had been a while since Sebastian had to deal with someone with this much hate. While in his own body, he passed as straight enough to fool most people. But Kurt didn't. And he just kissed Blaine…

"Whatever. You go your way, I'll go mine. Bye," Sebastian said.

"Shut it queer boy."

"Wow, these are really creative insults," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Rick, man. Let's go, I'm bored and if I miss another math class I'm gonna fail," one of the guys said. They were all holding slushies and it looked ominous for Sebastian.

"Rick" glared at Sebastian and said, "I see any more of your gay shit, and I'm gonna finish what Karofsky started last year."

"Hey! Back off!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Finn running up to them.

"Leave Kurt alone!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh look. Finn Hudson. How's homo explosion?" Rick asked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go, Kurt," Finn said.

But it wasn't enough. The guys lifted their slushies and threw them at Sebastian. Finn actually jumped back to avoid the worst of it.

"Enjoy, fairy!" they yelled, laughing and high fiving as they went.

"Sorry, should've gotten here sooner. I saw them coming," Finn said.

Sebastian stood there covered in slushie and Finn moved into action, escorting him to the washroom. This was the one time Sebastian was thankful for Finn spying on him.

Finn helped Sebastian clean the majority of the slushie off of him. Sebastian didn't even know what to say. He hated this! He was sick of this bullying

Sebastian was done. After this, after he fucked Blaine? He was out. He was out of this body so fast and it didn't even matter anymore. He didn't want to have to deal with this and he wanted his life back.

Finally, when Sebastian could see again he turned to Finn. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. Don't know why they bothered at the end of the day," he said,

Sebastian shrugged.

"Should hurry if you want to make it," Finn said.

"Make it where?" Sebastian responded.

"Lima Bean?" Finn said.

Wow, everyone knew their schedules.

"It's okay, I'm going to Blaine's later," Sebastian said.

"So you're not going to the Lima Bean? But it's Thursday," Finn asked.

"No, I'm not," Sebastian said.

"But then why… wait….oh," Finn said.

"Yeah, you'll keep a secret, right Finn?" Sebastian said.

Finn looked conflicted. "But you're not cheating on him, right?"

"I'm not cheating on him. Don't worry," Sebastian said.

"So the Karofsky thing?" he asked.

"It was nothing," Sebastian replied.

It was nothing. Because Dave wouldn't talk to him anymore.

Finn still looked wary but shrugged. He couldn't stop Kurt from seeing his boyfriend.

They walked to the parking lot and Sebastian climbed into the car with Finn.

Sebastian got home, well, to Kurt's home, and stormed up the stairs to shower and change. He was trying not to let the bullying get to him. Focus, Sebastian. Just relax, and you'll be with Blaine soon.

He took a shower, since the slushie had completely drenched his hair and made sure he looked Kurt-like again. When his hair was to his satisfaction, he picked out clothes that he was sure would drive Blaine wild. The tightest pants in Kurt's closet paired with a simple fitted shirt. It was toned down compared to what Kurt normally wore, but it showed off Kurt's muscles. Sebastian had been surprised to note that Kurt had some muscles hiding under all his clothes.

When he was finally ready, he chanced a look at the clock. He still had some time. He wandered around the house, ate some food, then told Burt he was going over to Blaine's that night. Burt looked apprehensive. It was a school night, but he eventually conceded as a celebration for becoming a finalist for NYADA. That letter was letting Sebastian get away with everything.

Finally, it was time to go. Sebastian got into his car and drove to Blaine's house. It was just after seven thirty, and only Blaine's car was there. Sebastian checked himself out in the mirror one more time before he smirked and got out of his car.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and Kurt had enough of his procrastination. He was going to talk to Blaine today, no matter what. He was going to find Blaine, talk to him, and figure this whole thing out. Everything would be better once he had Blaine on his side. Kurt sat through school, his legs bouncing in excitement as he mentally ran over every possible scenario and what he could say to make Blaine believe him. Maybe he could bring up things that only they knew. Personal experiences. Their first time. Something.<p>

Kurt knew it was Thursday and they should be at the Lima Bean. As long as they actually went. Last time they weren't there and Kurt was hoping Blaine's caffeine addiction would pull them back there once again.

Kurt ran into Nick and Jeff on the way out and explained his plan saying he needed to do it on his own this time.

He got to the Lima Bean, excited, hair astray, with exactly what he wanted to say to Blaine on the tip of his tongue.

But Blaine wasn't there. Neither was Sebastian. Their table was empty yet again and Kurt's happiness diminished. Why weren't they there? What were they doing? They never missed their Lima Bean dates. And now Sebastian had changed that and it was all a mess because technically Blaine wasn't even with Kurt and Kurt was upset again.

Why didn't he talk to Blaine while he was at Dalton? He should have taken his chance then. Blaine was away from Sebastian and vulnerable and maybe he would have listened. But no, Kurt was too good a person. He didn't want to upset Blaine more while he was sad and now he was in this situation. Not able to find Blaine again.

Kurt frowned and looked around. Not many people there. An older couple, a few younger patrons, and a guy in a weird black cloak. Maybe he'd go to Blaine's house and force him to talk. That could work. But…Wait! That guy! That was the mysterious guy from before!

Kurt glanced at him and walked a few steps closer. The guy had a smirk on his face that Kurt could see from underneath his hood. He looked amused. And that didn't amuse Kurt at all.

"Who do you think you are?" Kurt asked as he stormed up to him.

Before the guy could respond, Kurt's phone rang. Kurt glanced at, hoping it was nothing and didn't answer. He wanted to figure out what was going on with this guy. The phone kept ringing and Kurt answered it frustrated. He was so close to finding Blaine and telling him everything, and figuring out what was up with this strange guy.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"What a way to greet your mother," Kurt heard over the phone.

Sebastian's mother? Again? Really? This was the worst time possible. Kurt had no patience for her right now and he couldn't deal with this. Could he get away with hanging up? He shouldn't have answered in the first place. Kurt looked at the mysterious guy and walked a few steps away so he wouldn't be overheard.

"Right, it's a bad time right now, can I call you later?" Kurt asked. Possibly never? Possibly Sebastian would call her back when they were back in their own bodies?

"I got an interesting call today. From Dalton," she said.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. Okay, he wasn't really in trouble. Sebastian was. And this was Sebastian's mom, not his.

"They told me you skipped lacrosse practice and got an F on an assignment in history," she said.

Okay, yeah, he skipped lacrosse. And he didn't know Sebastian had that assignment so of course he didn't hand it in. And he didn't do much of Sebastian's other homework anyway. Well, at first he did. He didn't like not handing in homework. But lately, he really didn't care about Sebastian's academic career.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but can we talk about this later?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so. I went to Dalton. You're not there. So I talked to some of the boys there. They said you were at the Lima Bean. So that's where I am now," she said.

Kurt spun around and saw her standing at the doorway, a frown on her face as she ended the call and walked over.

This was not good. Kurt was going to be punished by Sebastian's mom now? His busy mom who usually had no time for him was here? What was going on? He had a feeling Sebastian would somehow be overjoyed.

"You have to stop pulling these stunts. I was in an important meeting," she said.

Kurt stared at her. So Sebastian did this often? Why? Was he trying to get attention?

"I know I'm busy a lot, and I do try to make time for you. We had lunch just last week! What is it this time, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Yeah, he did it for attention. Wow. Maybe their relationship was a bit more complicated than Kurt thought. She seemed to care; she was just busy.

"It's nothing. I can figure it out on my own. Sorry for everything, you can go back to what you were doing," Kurt said.

"No, I'm here now, so we're going to talk. Why don't we go out for dinner, spend the evening together?" she asked.

No! Kurt was going to find Blaine and fix this. He couldn't waste his night with Sebastian's mom. And that weird mysterious guy! Kurt turned back to the table but the guy was gone. The table he was sitting at was empty and there was no sign of him having been there at all.

Sebastian's mom didn't look like she'd take no for an answer and some part of Kurt missed having a mom that cared for him. Carole was great, and everything he could ever want. But right now, she wasn't talking to him. She didn't know who he was. So Kurt caved.

Dinner was different than the last time Kurt met with her. She seemed more attentive. She spent less time on her phone. She seemed like she was trying.

But Kurt didn't know how to react to her or what he should say. They both were quite awkward with one another and all she was doing was getting in Kurt's way. He wanted to leave. He wanted to find Blaine. But this was the never-ending dinner.

She bought them so much food. They had appetizers, and salad, and the main course, and dessert, and for some reason that took three hours. Kurt kept glancing at his watch, trying to see if he'd be able to get out of there. He ended up eating everything though, since he figured, if he's stuck there, he might as well.

After that, she suggested they do something else. Apparently she wasn't going to let him go until he told her what was wrong. But Kurt was having a hard time coming up with something that would be suitable.

So then, she took him outside and made them go for a walk. Kurt was dying inside. He knew he had to get out of this but Sebastian's mom wasn't going to let him. He tried coming up with excuses. Stress, missing her, no friends, anything. But she didn't seem to believe it was the real issue.

Finally, she gave him a good long stare and said, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on, honey. I had a lot of work to do and I took this night off for you."

"I told you it's nothing, sorry for wasting your night," Kurt said.

She wasted his as well.

She looked at him hard before sighing and dropping him off at Dalton. She said she'd send someone to get his car back to him the next day. It was curfew already, and now Kurt was stuck at Dalton without a car.

He couldn't believe that happened. Sebastian's mom took his entire night from him. Kurt had just gotten up the courage to talk to Blaine.

He had a few messages from Nick and Jeff asking how it went and he ignored those.

Because now, Kurt was stranded and had no idea where Blaine was. He felt completely hopeless.

He went back up to Sebastian's dorm and lay down. By the time he checked the clock, it was after midnight. He gave up, not even bothering to change, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Chapter 11 here… Sorry for the cliffhanger! But chapter 12 is the chapter I've been looking forward to since I started this fic, so I want to make sure you're all looking forward to it as well. It's actually the chapter that gave me the idea for this fic…<p>

What will Sebastian do? Will he have Blaine? Will they get interrupted? Will Kurt be able to stop them? Will Finn ever find out what's going on?

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying. Brief sighting of mysterious man again… lol.

And…blaineandcooper…. You made my day. I've never had a fic recced before… at least to my knowledge. So thank you!

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	12. Chapter 12: Sebastian

Chapter 12: Sebastian

Sebastian rang the doorbell to Blaine's house, bouncing on his toes. After weeks of planning, he was finally getting what he wanted. There was no one to stop him this time.

The door opened and Sebastian was faced with Blaine. And he looked good. His normally gelled back hair was messier than usual. It was still styled, but with much less product. He was wearing simpler clothes as well. Red skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked comfortable, casual, at ease.

"Hey, you made it," Blaine said, reaching out to pull Sebastian inside.

"That I did," Sebastian responded, closing the door behind them.

He grabbed hold of Blaine's t-shirt and pushed him against the door, bringing their mouths together. It was wet and hot, and Sebastian wanted more.

Blaine kissed back; his tongue sneaking into Sebastian's mouth and exploring.

Sebastian pulled his mouth away as they fought for air and instead started pressing kisses along Blaine's chin and down his neck. Blaine threw his head back to give him more access.

Sebastian just wanted to do this. Have sex with Blaine.

Then figure out what the fuck was going on.

He started sucking on Blaine's neck, Blaine letting out soft gasps of pleasure as Sebastian marked him. This was what Sebastian was talking about. He knew Kurt and Blaine couldn't be so ridiculously virginal. The sounds Blaine was making right now, from barely any stimulation, was enough proof that he was thinking of something more. And Blaine wasn't stopping him, which was good. Although, they both wanted each other badly, judging from their texts and looks they sent each other all day.

Sebastian brought their mouths back together, his hand fisting in Blaine's hair, relishing in the fact that he could actually move it and it wasn't completely coated in gel for once.

Sebastian was used to bending down to kiss guys. He was rather tall on his own, and Blaine was shorter than Kurt. But something inside him wanted the opposite. He wanted someone taller, which was more difficult to find. Dave was taller.

Sebastian nibbled on the corner of Blaine's mouth, and Blaine's arms wrapped around him, settling on his ass. Yeah, Kurt did have a nice ass. Sebastian had to admit that.

Blaine kissed back with just as much passion. Sebastian moved his hands back to Blaine's shirt, ready to take if off before Blaine panted, "Wait!"

"What?" Sebastian asked. If Blaine was going to go back on their deal now, Sebastian would be pissed.

"I got you something," Blaine said.

"Oh, what is it?" Sebastian asked. He was curious but he wanted to get a move on with everything.

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him to the kitchen. Was this going to get kinky all of a sudden? Did Blaine want to have sex in the kitchen? Sebastian wouldn't complain. But that was more than he needed to know about Kurt and Blaine.

"Ta da!" Blaine announced, motioning to a box on the counter.

Sebastian walked closer and peaked inside.

"Cheesecake!" Blaine announced proudly.

Cheesecake? Okay, but why? Sebastian hated cheesecake.

"It's your favourite, too," Blaine added.

Blaine moved over to where there were two plates beside the cheesecake and opened the box, cutting them each a piece. The cake had the words "Congratulations Kurt" written on top and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Okay, cheesecake. He hated cheesecake. If he was going to be forced to eat this and pretend to enjoy it they better have sex after.

Blaine passed him a plate and said, "This is to celebrate your NYADA letter. I'm so proud of you, Kurt. You're amazing. And I know… I know. Cheesecake is only for rare occasions. But we're celebrating. Plus you'll burn those calories off later."

Good, so Blaine hadn't forgotten.

"Enjoy," Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled back then looked at the rather large slice of cheesecake Blaine cut for him. This better be worth it. Sebastian despised cheesecake with a passion. He preferred the cake to involve actual cake. Not whatever this was. And now he was going to have to eat this piece of cheesecake or Blaine would definitely know something's up. Kurt's favourite cheesecake. Was this going to be it? Was this going to be the final thing that stops him?

Sebastian actually debated telling Blaine right now he wasn't Kurt to get out of eating this. But no. He was going to do this. Sex with Blaine. So he was going to have to eat this stupid piece of cheesecake.

Sebastian bit his lip. You'd think it was mud or bugs or something from the way he was looking at it.

Finally, Sebastian took a small piece on his fork and brought it to his mouth.

"Mmm," he said trying to smile around the taste.

He thought maybe he'd actually like it. Maybe it would be different. He hadn't tried it in a while. But no. It tasted exactly how he remembered it and he despised it with a passion.

Blaine smiled at him around his own bite of cake.

Why couldn't Kurt like carrot cake, or apple cake, or just plain old chocolate cake? Something that wasn't this dumb cheesecake.

He hesitantly took another bite.

"What's wrong? You're not eating very much," Blaine said as he put his fork down.

"Oh, just trying to savour it," Sebastian responded.

Blaine nodded and went back to eating his own piece. He watched Sebastian carefully, as if trying to figure something out but shook his head a moment later.

"Well, hurry up. The faster you finish the faster we can go upstairs," Blaine said.

Okay that was motivation. Sebastian took a bigger piece and ate it, hoping he kept most of the displeasure off his face. This is what he had to do to fuck Blaine. So this was what he was doing.

Finally, after what felt like forever, but had really only been around twenty minutes, he was done the cheesecake and looked over at Blaine.

"You want more?" Blaine asked with a soft smile.

Oh fuck no.

"No, I'm alright. Save it for later," Sebastian replied.

Blaine nodded and went to put the rest of the cheesecake away. As soon as Blaine turned his back Sebastian grabbed a napkin and started wiping his tongue with it. But it didn't matter. Blaine would taste like cheesecake too, and there was nothing Sebastian could do about it.

Finally, Blaine walked over and held a hand out. Sebastian grabbed it and Blaine led them upstairs to his bedroom.

Sebastian looked around, plotting what would work best. He could push Blaine up against the door, or maybe throw him down on the bed. Or it might be fun to shove him up against the dresser and see what happens.

Blaine turned around with a smirk and Sebastian wanted to wipe it off his face.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt. For NYADA, for everything. I've missed you so much," he said.

"Missed you too," Sebastian said.

He walked up to Blaine and crashed their lips together again. Yup, he tasted like cheesecake. Okay, ignoring that. It didn't matter. He was kissing Blaine.

Sebastian went for Blaine's shirt, this time, Blaine letting him take it off. Sebastian could feel Blaine's muscles move as he raised his arms to help take off the shirt.

And then Sebastian was staring at Blaine's chest. For a little guy, he was quite muscular. He didn't know if Blaine worked out or not, but he must to get that kind of definition. It was much more than Kurt had, and Kurt wasn't lacking.

Sebastian's hands strayed to Blaine's body. He was going to take advantage of this. His hands traced the muscles on Blaine's chest, circling his nipples and then moving downward, just feeling. He could feel Blaine let out a breathy sigh as he moved his hands.

"Kurt… what are you doing? It's like you've never seen me without a shirt before," Blaine let out.

"Just exploring," Sebastian replied.

"Okay… but your shirt too," he said.

Sebastian nodded and reached for his shirt, pulling it off. Blaine pulled their bodies closer together and then they were kissing again, their mouths hot against each other and Sebastian could feel Blaine's heartbeat through his skin.

Sebastian reached for Blaine's pants, undoing them.

"Eagar are we?" Blaine asked.

Well, maybe he was going faster than Kurt and Blaine normally did, but Sebastian didn't care.

"I want you, baby," Sebastian said.

Blaine chuckled but let Sebastian undo his pants. Once they were undone Sebastian pulled them down, lowering to the ground as he went, until Blaine stepped out of them. Sebastian looked up and could see Blaine's dick tenting his boxers already.

And he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted Blaine and he wanted him now.

Sebastian pulled on Blaine's boxers until they fell to the floor and Blaine stumbled a bit in surprise.

"Whoh, Kurt. Okay, slow down. You don't even have your pants off and now I'm naked," he pouted.

Sebastian didn't care. He didn't care much about foreplay. He didn't even care about looking at Blaine naked right now. He reached up and grabbed Blaine's dick, starting to stroke it. Blaine let out a moan for his efforts and Sebastian smirked. He looked around for a condom but then realized it was Kurt and Blaine. They were both virgins before so he could bet it didn't matter. Probably more romantic for them to go without. Whatever.

Sebastian stood up and kissed Blaine again, pushing him backwards until he hit the wall. Sebastian's hands were everywhere on Blaine's body and he was pressed up against Blaine, feeling Blaine's dick against his jean covered leg.

"Kurt, come on, slow down," Blaine got out.

"Don't feel like it, want you," Sebastian said.

Every time Blaine said "Kurt," it sent a shock through Sebastian's body. It didn't feel right.

Sebastian started unbuckling his own pants and reached inside to grab Kurt's dick. Oh god, now he wasn't even thinking of it as his own. It felt completely strange and he wanted to get it over with. He wanted Blaine and then he wanted out.

He had one hand down his pants and the other lightly stroking Blaine as he continued to kiss him. He thrust up against him a little as his hand moved and Blaine broke the kiss, panting.

"Hey, Kurt… wait… just.. hold on.. one moment," Blaine let out.

Sebastian moved to Blaine's neck, nibbling on it, and Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and brought a finger to Blaine's ass. That was when Blaine jumped and took a few steps away.

"Kurt, hey, what's gotten into you?" Blaine asked, staring at him strangely.

Shit. Blaine knew something was up.

"I just want you so bad. Come on, you've got me here. What do you want to do to this body? What do you want it to do to you?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked a little confused and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine, I just… I really really want you, Blaine. I've missed you so much," Sebastian tried, going for the more emotional part of it. He hoped he acted the part well.

Blaine seemed to soften.

"I know. I've missed you too. I want to forget what happened the other day and just focus on you. That's why this shouldn't be so rushed. It should be slow, and passionate. Let me show you how much I love you, okay? I love you so much, just let me show you everything," Blaine said.

The amount of emotion pouring from Blaine and the way he was looking at him made Sebastian consider it. Blaine looked like he would do anything for him right now. There was such intensity in his emotion that it scared Sebastian. Nothing was going to plan, but Sebastian couldn't figure out what to say besides, "Okay."

Blaine smiled at him and kissed him again, but this time it was much more relaxed. It was slow, and languid, and something Sebastian hadn't experienced before. He didn't know what it was but there was something else there.

Blaine undressed him slowly, kissing every area he exposed. Sebastian didn't know what to do. Should he just stand there? It felt like Blaine was worshiping his body or something which was downright strange.

Finally, they were both completely naked and Blaine led them to the bed. They lay down, on their sides, facing one another and for what felt like forever, Blaine pressed soft kisses to Kurt's face, his neck, his arms, his stomach, and whispered how much he cared about him. How much he enjoyed having Kurt in his life.

Sebastian didn't know what to respond so he was silent, watching Blaine, taking in all the emotion.

It felt like forever before Blaine was doing anything remotely sexual again but it didn't feel like it normally did. It felt different. It felt less like fucking and more like… was this what people meant when they said "made love?"

Blaine was preparing him slowly now, taking time to prevent discomfort. Sebastian had never been treated like this. Mostly because he had rarely bottomed. He was so used to being in control, being on top, that he didn't know what to expect. This was almost too sweet for him. No, it was too sweet.

Blaine took his time and then was lining himself up and he entered him. It felt… interesting. There was discomfort but not in a bad way and soon the feelings turned into pleasure. Blaine was stroking Sebastian's dick at the same time, and waves of pleasure pulsed through his body. It was slow, it was passionate, and it felt like it could go on forever.

Sebastian felt like he was in a daze. Blaine was mumbling words of love and adoration, none of them very coherent, as he was lost in the moment. Sebastian felt tears spring to his eyes. No one had ever treated him like this before.

The pleasure started building and Blaine's hand got shaky so Sebastian took his own to join it, stroking himself to completion, Blaine reaching orgasm not long after.

Sebastian felt weird. His thoughts during it were clouded, lost in the feelings. But now, they were coming back to him and he felt disgusted with himself. He felt like he did something wrong. It didn't feel right at all. He didn't want to do this with Blaine. He wanted to do this with someone else… someone he loved. This was love. This had to be.

They lay back together, silent for a moment before Blaine looked lazily at Sebastian. His eyes were shining with emotion and he said, "I love you, Kurt, so much."

Sebastian's entire body froze. He was right. It was love. Blaine loved Kurt. He had known that, Blaine said it multiple times already, but the emotion emitting from Blaine right now was so strong. It was so pure. And Sebastian took advantage of it and ruined it.

He felt horrible. He felt like he stole a puppy's innocence. He wanted to throw up.

"Get off, no… get off! Get off, no," Sebastian let out. He needed to get out of the bed and he struggled and pushed at Blaine for him to move off of him.

Blaine stared at him confused as Sebastian pushed him aside and stood up, shaking.

"This is meaningless," Sebastian said, not sure what was going on anymore.

"What? You're shaking. What happened?" Blaine asked, getting up and wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

"Nothing, I have to go," Sebastian said. He broke free of Blaine's embrace and moved a few steps away.

"Kurt? What? Wait, don't go," Blaine said, looking completely devastated.

"I have to, I'm sorry, Blaine," Sebastian said.

He picked up his clothes on the way out and got dressed, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran outside to Kurt's car, opening the door and getting in as fast as possible. He saw Blaine coming outside chasing after him and he started the car, driving off as fast as he could.<p>

He never knew he could feel so disgusting. He felt like he abused Blaine. He completely took advantage of him and Blaine was none the wiser. He thought having sex with Blaine would end all this. It would make him see how wonderful Blaine actually was, how he was right to pursue him, even when Kurt was hurting. It would make it all be worth it.

But instead he felt like he committed a despicable crime. No one should ever forgive him.

Blaine loved Kurt, wholly and completely. Sebastian could see that clearly now. And if he hadn't been such a scumbag who spied on them, he would have never been able to act as Kurt so well. Blaine would have doubted him and never slept with him. It would have never gotten this far.

He had probably destroyed one of the purest relationships he had ever seen.

And when he thought about it, he didn't care about Blaine half as much as Kurt did. The way Kurt was trying to protect Blaine this whole time. The way Kurt did everything he could, even when Blaine insulted him back, thinking he was Sebastian. Kurt was strong, and Kurt was with Blaine.

Sebastian had been wrong. He didn't deserve Blaine at all. He thought he was going for him for the thrill of the chase, but that wasn't even fun anymore. He got Blaine and he felt horrible. He didn't even get to fuck him. Blaine got him. Maybe it would've been better the other way around. No, Sebastian knew it wouldn't have been. It would have been worse.

He didn't know where to go. Kurt's phone was ringing off the hook. Probably Blaine. He probably crushed him. He said I love you and Sebastian said nothing and left.

His mind drifted to Dave. Dave seemed to genuinely like him for who he was, even if he thought he was someone else. And he screwed that up too. Dave was a cool guy and Sebastian would give anything to hang out with him again.

Sebastian had to forget all of this. He had to forget it all happened and get it out of his mind.

Without consciously thinking about it, Sebastian made his way to Scandals, and parked the car in the lot. He looked around, a little shocked at being there but figured it couldn't hurt.

He walked inside, flashing Kurt's fake id and walked to the bar, ordering a drink. He was upset, maybe getting drunk like he used to would help.

He was on his third drink when a familiar figure sat down next to him at the bar.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? Your boyfriend here?" David Karofsky asked.

He was clearly still sore over the kiss. And the thinking Blaine would be mad at him. And every other shit thing Sebastian did.

"Heyyyy, you. Hi. You're here. Awesome," Sebastian slurred.

Usually, he had a pretty high alcohol tolerance level. But it seemed Kurt's body did not.

"Are you drunk?" Dave asked.

"Appears so," Sebastian laughed.

Well at least he wouldn't have to spend any more money on alcohol. He was already drunk. But who cared anyway, it was Kurt's money after all.

"Right, maybe I should help you home," Dave said.

"No, not home. Jus' got here. You're hot, you know that?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I think you might've mentioned that before. Definitely time to take you home," Dave said.

Dave was a good guy. Even after all the shit Sebastian pulled, Dave was willing to drive him home. Well, he thought he was Kurt still. He was in love with Kurt. He'd do anything for Kurt.

"Nooooo, don't want to go home, Davey-boy. Want to stay here with you. You've got nice arms, you know that," Sebastian said.

Dave looked completely shocked and he looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Kurt, come on, what're you doing here, what about Blaine? Don't do this again," Dave pleaded.

"Blaine, who? I don't know a Blaine! Come with me," Sebastian said.

He grabbed Dave's arm, dragging him around to the bathrooms.

"I want you," Sebastian said.

"What?" Dave asked, confused.

"I want you," Sebastian repeated.

"No you don't, you're drunk," Dave said.

"Let me blow you," Sebastian said.

"What?" Dave asked.

Sebastian didn't answer; he just got down on his knees, already working on undoing Dave's fly.

"Wait, what are you… what about Blaine?" Dave sputtered.

That seemed to be all Dave could say. Blaine Blaine Blaine.

Clearly Dave wanted this, Sebastian could tell. He had Kurt Hummel's body on his knees ready to suck him off. No one would turn that away. Especially Dave Karofsky. He was so in love with Kurt it was sick. He shouldn't love Kurt. He should love…

Sebastian reached inside Dave's fly and as soon as his hand made contact, it was pushed away.

"Just let me-," Sebastian started.

"No, Kurt. What's gotten into you?" Dave asked looking confused.

That question again. Same thing Blaine asked. Sebastian wasn't playing the part well today. He didn't care. He gave up.

Dave was strong, and he lifted Sebastian up so he was standing again, and redid his fly up.

"I just want someone to love me,"Sebastian said weakly.

Sebastian was breaking. This wasn't good. He felt like he screwed up everything and wanted another chance.

"I.. look. Blaine loves you. And even if you don't think he does, I..I do. Okay? I know we were never close, but, these past few times we've met up, I think…. Well I think I've gotten to know you better. And I really like the guy I've met. And when you kissed me… I always thought you were a stuck up bitch, no offense. But, you're actually a cool guy, Kurt," Dave said.

"Not Kurt," Sebastian slurred.

"What?" Dave asked.

"I said, uh, oh god, think I'm gonna be sick," he let out before he dashed into a stall and vomited in the toilet.

Dave followed him in and when Sebastian turned his head to look back at him, he had a pitying look on his face.

"Just get it all out. Don't know why you drank all that. You know you can't hold your alcohol," Dave said.

"What?" Sebastian forced out.

"Like that time you puked on Pillsbury at school. That was hilarious," Dave said.

Sebastian finally stopped puking, and leaned against the toilet stall.

"I'm not Kurt," he said again.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked.

"I'm not him. We switched bodies. I don't know why. But it's been two weeks already and I fucked it all up. I just, I thought if I was Kurt, I would be with Blaine. And I was, but it wasn't right," Sebastian spewed out.

Dave stared at him in shock.

"Wait, what are you saying?" he asked.

"Then I slept with Blaine! Okay? I made him cheat on Kurt! I slept with him and he said "I love you, Kurt" and I feel horrible, and I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I was supposed to sleep with him and it would be great, but I don't love him. And I probably ruined their relationship. The whole time I was with him I think I was actually thinking of you," Sebastian said.

"Okay, I know you're drunk, Kurt, but we can figure this out," Dave said completely confused.

"I'm not Kurt! My name is Sebastian Smythe! Really! Ask me anything Kurt should know and I'll have no clue. I'm a Warbler at Dalton Academy. I just want to be me again," Sebastian cried.

Dave stared at him for a moment, biting his lip before he asked, "What did I do to you in the locker room?"

Sebastian stared at him and said, "No fucking clue. Really."

Dave gave a soft chuckle and responded, "Yeah. You can't be Kurt. Every single time I brought that up he said he'd already forgiven me for that. And also, Kurt never uses that word."

Sebastian stared at him before he let out a laugh that sounded almost hysterical.

"So you believe me then?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm gonna have to. I always thought something was off, but never knew what. Makes more sense why you kissed me then. Kurt never would have. Just didn't think this kind of stuff happened in real life," Dave said, looking a little upset.

It was clear he had hoped it was Kurt when they kissed. Sebastian hoped that Dave would still like him for who he actually was, and not just because he thought he was Kurt.

"You and me both. Fuck, my head. Didn't know he was such a lightweight. Good thing I actually gave him a virgin drink last time he was here," Sebastian said.

"Last time?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, brought Kurt and Blaine here once. Hey, you were here too, weren't you? Talking to him in the corner," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"I was dancing with Blaine," Sebastian added.

"Oh, wait. You're the one Kurt was trying to kill with his eyes," Dave said.

Sebastian let out a strangled laugh.

"Okay, gotta get you out of here," Dave said.

"Yeah, probably gonna puke again," Sebastian said.

"Do that first, please," he said.

Sebastian nodded and turned back to the toilet.

A while later, he finally got up off the floor and found Dave standing there outside the stall.

"Okay, I'm good now," Sebastian slurred.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to take you home."

"Wha? No.. not home, can't go home, don't have a home. Not Kurt's home, his dad's crazy. He'd shit bricks," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, Mr. Hummel is kinda scary," Dave responded.

"Anywhere but there," Sebastian slurred.

Dave looked conflicted for a moment before he said, "Come on, let's go."

He helped Sebastian stand and took him out of the bar, directing him to a car.

"Should you be driving?" Sebastian asked.

"I just got here. Haven't had anything to drink. You're here a little early, you know," Dave responded.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

Dave placed Sebastian in the back seat, and Sebastian curled up upon himself.

Dave got into the front seat and started driving.

Sebastian wasn't aware of what happened in the car ride but he was suddenly being escorted inside a home and upstairs, with Dave telling him to keep quiet. Sebastian didn't even bother looking around before he found a bed and collapsed on it, asleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up in the morning with a killer headache and he felt like he was dying. He scrunched his eyes at the light in the room, coming from the window and realized it must be later than he thought.<p>

He looked around and noticed that it wasn't his bedroom. It wasn't even Blaine's or Kurt's. But it was vaguely familiar.

He turned his head even further and spotted Dave leaning against the doorway, watching him. Dave was dressed in simple sweats and a McKinley High t-shirt.

Oh, right. Dave's house. Was he at Dave's house? Did they sleep together? It was all very confusing.

Sebastian's ass stung. No… Dave didn't… right. Not Dave. Blaine. He slept with Blaine. Then got drunk. Then… he didn't really know.

"I brought you here. You were so wasted you couldn't walk straight," Dave said.

Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes, trying to block out the light.

"Fucking shit my head hurts," he let out.

It was silent for a few moments then Dave spoke again.

"So you're really not Kurt."

"I'm really not Kurt," Sebastian replied.

"So all the times… when you flirted… that was you. Not him," Dave said.

"Yeah, it was me. Sebastian," Sebastian grunted.

He opened his eyes again to see Dave shifting there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian started.

"For what?" Dave asked.

"For pretending to be Kurt. Flirting with you like that. Didn't mean to," Sebastian replied.

"Oh, right. Yeah of course. Don't know why I got my hopes up anyway," Dave said.

"Well, I was flirting with you. Just.. I'm not Kurt," Sebastian said.

"I know. Well, I know now," Dave said.

"You must be disappointed."

"I had a feeling something was off, but I tried to live in the moment. If Kurt was flirting with me.." Dave trailed off.

"Yeah. Look, I know I mislead you, but the flirting was real. I still think you're hot," Sebastian said.

"Yeah. Look. I don't really know what to think. Sure, it was nice hanging out with you. But I thought you were Kurt. I… I need time, okay? I'm still not… I don't…" Dave tried.

"I know, it's fine," Sebastian said.

He knew he screwed up. He would be lucky if he got any kind of chance with Dave after this.

"You uh, need anything? I got you some Tylenol if you want," he said.

"Thanks," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, uh… I'll leave you alone if you want," Dave said,

"You don't have to," Sebastian replied.

Dave froze for a moment.

"You should get back home. Or to Kurt's home. His Dad's probably freaking out," Dave said.

"Oh, right," Sebastian said softly.

He had forgotten about Kurt's dad. And Finn was probably freaking out. And Carole. And Blaine. Sebastian really made a mess of things.

He didn't know how he was going to confront all of them or what would happen, but he had decided. Blaine deserved to know the truth. It was time to come clean. Talk to Blaine. Talk to Kurt. Figure out this whole mess. He wanted his body back.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 here! *Ducks and hides* Don't kill me! This was the first chapter I thought up when I thought of this story. And it's been half written since then… I promise, it will get better. But I'm so excited to have posted it! And I hope it was okay... I don't normally write scenes like this…<p>

I based the sex scene off of an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Bonus points if you got the reference. It was from the episode "Who Are You?" where Faith and Buffy switch bodies and Faith sleeps with Riley. That was the first scene I thought of when I started writing this fic, and how I wanted it to go, so this fic is vaguely based on that episode. So.. disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, and I only used a few lines and the general concept. The rest of the story spiralled in different ways.

And I know there was no Kurt in this chapter… but he'll be back in the next one. His night was covered in the last chapter…

Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you're enjoying and I hope some of you are okay with this chapter and don't start holding your breath or punching things because I don't want any of you hurt. But thanks for letting me know what you thought! And now… it will get better, I promise.

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	13. Chapter 13: He Needs to Know

Chapter 13: He Needs to Know

Sebastian hung around Dave's house for a bit, trying to figure out what to do and in what order. He also hoped the longer he waited around the less his head would hurt. He really hated hangovers. True to his word, Dave stayed out of his way.

Sebastian was done. He had gone too far and he wanted this mess to be sorted out.

So his first plan was to go to Blaine's and explain everything to him. He hoped Blaine didn't take it that badly. Then, maybe call Kurt or something. He wasn't so worried about Kurt's family right now. He knew they were probably upset and wondering where he was, but they weren't the most important issue.

But Sebastian realized, his car was still at Scandals.

Sebastian crept down the stairs and found Dave aimlessly flipping through channels on the TV. He didn't look like he was watching any of them, only staying on a show for a few seconds at most.

"Dave?" Sebastian asked.

Dave jumped and turned around. "Uh, yeah?" he asked.

"I think I have to fix this mess… but my car…. Kurt's car.. It's still at Scandals. Do you think you could give me a lift?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh yeah, I can… yeah I can do that," Dave said, scrambling up from his place on the couch.

"Sorry," Sebastian said. He felt bad bothering Dave for this after everything he did for him the previous night. Who knows what would've happened if Sebastian was left to his own devices.

The car ride was awkward. Neither knew what to say to the other. Dave looked like he wanted to say something but kept opening and closing his mouth and Sebastian was at a loss. He did like Dave, but he knew nothing would come of it right now. At least… not while he was in Kurt's body. And Dave didn't seem ready. He wasn't the type of guy Sebastian usually went after. He wasn't going to be one of his one night stands. And somehow, Sebastian was okay with that. He kind of wanted more.

They got to Scandals and Dave dropped him off by his car, asking if he was okay to drive. Sebastian nodded and Dave hesitated a moment before he gave him an awkward hug.

It was over before he knew it and then Dave was getting back in his car and driving away.

Sebastian took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to do. He got in the car and drove back to Blaine's house, parking outside. It still looked like Blaine was the only one home. He must have skipped school. Sebastian didn't know what kind of thoughts had run through Blaine's head the night before but he knew they must have been bad. He felt horrible.

Sebastian got out of his car and walked to the door. He stood there a few minutes, taking in a few deep breaths, and knocked.

He couldn't take it back now. Blaine knew someone was there. But no one answered the door. Sebastian moved back and tried to find Blaine's window. It looked like he was there. At least… the light was on.

Sebastian took out his phone and sent a brief text message to Blaine.

I'm outside, can you let me in?

Sebastian frowned at the message but pressed send all the same.

The door opened a minute later and Sebastian was faced with Blaine. He looked so different from the happy boy that greeted him the night before that Sebastian had to take a step back. His eyes were red rimmed from crying and his hair, which had previously been styled, was a mess. There were curls toppling over his forehead and he had a hint of stubble dusting his jaw.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and moved aside. Sebastian walked in after him and Blaine shut the door, looking at the floor. They walked upstairs to Blaine's room. Sebastian glanced at the bed, that just the night before they had sex on.

Sebastian didn't know where to begin. But Blaine did.

Blaine started without even looking up. "Your dad called, asking where you were. I told him you fell asleep watching a movie. Didn't want to wake you."

Sebastian nodded. Well, at least he didn't have Papa Hummel on his back. But he would soon anyway. They were skipping school.

"I'm sorry about last night. There's some things going on that I haven't told you about but you deserve to know. And I'm really sorry," Sebastian said.

"You're…. are you breaking up with me?" Blaine asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"What? No… I mean… it's complicated but-" Sebastian started.

"Because if you're going to do it, do it now. Was it because I sucked? Was it horrible for you last night? I'm really sorry, Kurt," Blaine said.

"No, it's not about last night, well… sort of, but, no, you were wonderful, Blaine," Sebastian said.

This was painful, Blaine was jumping to all the wrong conclusions and he looked completely wrecked.

"Are you cheating on me?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

For fuck's sake. Could he shut up for one moment?

"Blaine, listen to me-" Sebastian started.

"I knew it. You've been acting strange and texting someone else and you didn't want to hang out with me that day and you're cheating on me, aren't you? Oh god, I can't believe I didn't see it, everyone told me you would never cheat on me and-" Blaine said.

"Blaine! No, listen. Stop working yourself up and let me explain," Sebastian said.

Blaine froze, staring at him and nodded slightly.

"Do you remember that time at the Lima Bean, when we got interrupted by Sebastian?" Sebastian started.

It was weird saying his own name like that.

"Which time? Oh god, you're cheating on me with him? You hate him!" Blaine explained.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Sebastian exclaimed.

No, you're cheating on Kurt, Blaine. But you don't know that yet.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Remember when he tried to say he was Kurt and you probably thought he lost his mind? He made you look into his eyes and everything?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Blaine asked.

"It's true. What he said. He is Kurt. I'm not," Sebastian blurted.

"What? What do you…? Kurt?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm Sebastian. We switched bodies. About two weeks ago. And I'm so sorry, Blaine, for everything I did to you. I took advantage of the situation and I… I know now… I shouldn't have. What you two have…" Sebastian trailed off.

Blaine was staring at him, still unsure.

"You switched bodies?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian replied.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Blaine asked.

"Remember when you came to Dalton, and we were performing Uptown Boys? I made you sit with me for coffee after. Told you, you looked like sex on a stick and sang like a dream," Sebastian said softly.

Blaine nodded and then backed away.

"You can't be Sebastian," he said softly.

"Blaine," Sebastian tried reaching an arm out.

"No! You can't be him!" Blaine yelled, taking another step backwards.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said. It was probably the most he'd said it in his life. He felt horrible. It was one thing to use Blaine, but this… he felt like he ruined their relationship. He felt like he ruined everything. He didn't know if he could forgive himself. He felt like his personality did such a 180 from two weeks ago that it wasn't possible. Maybe he was absorbing some of Kurt's personality traits. Maybe that's how it worked. Maybe if they didn't figure this out he would become Kurt and it wouldn't matter. Maybe he shouldn't have told Blaine.

"You… we slept together," Blaine said brokenly.

"I know," Sebastian replied.

"You're really Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian nodded.

It looked like Blaine was piecing everything together in his head. Every time "Kurt" acted weird, every time he "forgot" something about their relationship, everything that was different. Blaine stood there frozen.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, trying to come forward to comfort him again.

"Stay away from me," Blaine said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He had a hand over his mouth and dashed to the bathroom. Sebastian cringed. He was in that position last night. He didn't know if his presence there would help or not so he sat down on the bed, and hoped it would work out somehow. That's how much this affected Blaine. How much he didn't want Sebastian. He hated Sebastian so much he puked.

Sebastian took advantage of him. He made Blaine have sex with him.

Sometime later, Blaine re-emerged from the bathroom.

"Who else… who else knows about this?' he asked.

"I don't know. I think Kurt told Nick at least," Sebastian said. He wasn't going to bring up Dave right now.

Blaine nodded.

"I need to be sure…how do I…" Blaine said.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Sebastian tried again and Blaine flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me. The whole time I thought Kurt was cheating on me… but it was actually the other way around. How dare you do this to me? You made me… you… How can I tell Kurt," Blaine couldn't continue talking.

"I know… I'm… I'm trying to make it right now. I want to get my body back," Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded, brokenly.

"We should… call Kurt or something. Figure it out," Sebastian sighed resignedly.

Blaine looked up. He was crying. But he eventually nodded. He wanted confirmation from another source anyway.

"But don't… don't tell him about… let me… please...," Blaine said, motioning to the bed.

Sebastian nodded. He wouldn't be that cruel.

"How did I not notice," Blaine said brokenly, and sunk back down on the bed in tears.

Sometime later, there was a slam of a door downstairs. Blaine's eyes widened.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

The two of them crept around the house until they made it outside to the car. They'd go to Kurt's house. It would be more secluded. Everyone else would be at work or school.

Once they got there, they were pretty sure they were alone. There were no other cars in the driveway at least.

They stood together and didn't talk. Finally, Sebastian took his phone to call Kurt. After that, they didn't have much else to do.

Sebastian felt horrible, and waited with Blaine in silence.

Finally the doorbell rang.

Blaine took a deep breath and went to open it.

* * *

><p>Kurt was miserable. He still didn't get a chance to talk to Blaine and he had to spend the past night with Sebastian's mom. For all he knew, Sebastian's car was still at the Lima Bean.<p>

At least it was Friday. After today, he'd have the weekend. He dreaded the thought of having to think up another way to interrupt date night.

He went to his morning classes, still not paying attention. It wasn't until lunch that he met up with Jeff and Nick.

"Hey, so did you get a chance to speak to Blaine?" Nick asked.

"No, not yet. Got kidnapped by Sebastian's mom last night," Kurt sighed.

"Oh, that's rough. What'd she make you do?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"We went out for dinner. It wasn't a big deal. Then went for a walk. And she tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Seems like no one notices anything's different except for her," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, it's okay. We'll fix this," Nick said.

"When? It's been two weeks. I want my body back. I want Blaine back. And at this rate, it's never going to happen!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It'll happen," Jeff said.

"Oh, I saw that guy at the Lima Bean again," Kurt mentioned.

"Really? He do anything weird?" Nick asked.

"I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him. I was kidnapped. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, maybe next time," Jeff shrugged.

"I don't want there to be a next time. I want it to be the last time," Kurt said and put his head on the table.

Jeff and Nick shared a look.

"How about we get in the car and drive to McKinley now or something. Go talk to Blaine. We'll come with you. He'll have to believe us then!" Nick exclaimed.

Kurt didn't move from his position on the table.

His phone started ringing. He didn't care. It was probably Sebastian's mom again or something. He let it go to voicemail.

But then a moment later it started ringing again. He picked up the phone and looked at the caller id. It was an unknown number. Should he bother answering it? But then looking at the number… that was his number. That was his cell phone number. Sebastian was calling him

Kurt opened the phone quickly.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

Jeff and Nick shut up and looked at him. They were in the dining hall and had been relatively quiet throughout their conversation, but this would get some looks. They quickly escorted Kurt out of the room and into an empty classroom.

"Uh, hey, Kurt," Sebastian replied.

It was weird hearing his own voice on the phone.

"You're calling me."

"Yeah, about that… I think we should meet up. To talk."

"Yeah, probably. What? Finally deciding we should do something about this?" Kurt asked.

There was a pause on the line.

"I told Blaine."

Kurt froze. "You told Blaine?"

"Yeah, I… can we meet? We're at your house," Sebastian responded.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Sebastian told Blaine. He wouldn't tell Blaine out of the blue. Not when he'd been so eager to sleep with him. Something must have happened. Or he must've slept with him. Or… no. Kurt wasn't going to think like that. Sebastian came to his senses and figured out this was a horrible idea and they had to get back into their own bodies.

But Kurt would be able to see Blaine again. Blaine knew. Blaine would know who he was. He would be able to talk to Blaine again.

"Yeah, I'll leave now," Kurt responded.

"Okay, good."

"How's Blaine taking this?" Kurt asked.

There was another pause.

"He wants to see you."

"I'm leaving. I'll be there as soon as I can," Kurt said.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am," Sebastian said.

Kurt didn't want to think about what Sebastian was apologizing for.

"I'll see you soon," Kurt said.

He hung up the phone.

Nick and Jeff were staring at him.

"I'm going home," Kurt said.

"Do you want us to come?" Nick asked.

"I don't know… maybe… maybe later? I think it should just be the three of us for now," Kurt said.

"Okay. Call us if you need anything," Jeff said.

"Thanks, I will. You guys are great," Kurt said.

"Oh, we try," Nick replied.

"I'm going to get Blaine back," Kurt said.

With that, he grabbed his stuff and ran outside. Luckily, Sebastian's car was back in the lot. His mom's driver must have brought it back for him.

Kurt got in the car and started driving; mentally going over everything he would say to Blaine again. Everything he would say to Sebastian. Everything he could do to fix this.

He got there before he knew it and pulled up outside of his house. He felt a strong pang of homesickness, wanting to be back there with his family. He missed everyone. And Blaine… he was just inside.

Kurt had to calm himself. It would be okay. Things would get better now. They would be able to work it all out and everything would be fine.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It felt weird doing that at his own home but he didn't have a key right now.

The door opened and Blaine answered. Kurt couldn't do anything but look at him. God, he missed him. Blaine looked a mess. Kurt just wanted to pull him in his arms and tell him it would all be okay.

Kurt walked inside and Blaine stared at him for a moment, as if looking for something deeper. Sebastian was there, standing off to the side watching them.

"Kurt? Is that really you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed in relief and nodded.

"What took you so long to notice?" Kurt said with a small smile, tears already in his eyes.

That was all it took before Blaine grabbed him, and kissed him hard. Kurt kissed him back with everything he had, pouring his emotions into the kiss.

Finally, when they pulled back, Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I've missed you so much, Blaine. It's been horrible being apart from you," Kurt said.

Sebastian stood awkwardly in the corner, watching his body kiss Blaine's.

"Yeah, gosh, you're so tall now. I feel even shorter," Blaine said with a chuckle, tears in his eyes as well.

"Yeah, well, not my body," Kurt said.

"Doesn't matter," Blaine replied.

Blaine went in to kiss him again, and Kurt smiled against the kiss.

Suddenly they were flung apart by a very angry Finn.

"Hey! What are you doing, Blaine! How dare you cheat on Kurt right in front of him?" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt looked back to Blaine and Sebastian before letting out a laugh. He couldn't help it. This situation was so ridiculous. Sebastian started to laugh as well and then so did Blaine. They were all laughing so hard, but there were also tears in their eyes.

Finn looked incredibly confused and said, "Why is this funny?"

"I'm not cheating on him, Finn," Blaine said.

"Uh, yeah, you are. Look. You were kissing that Sebastian dude. Kurt is right here behind me," Finn said.

"Actually, I'm Sebastian and he's Kurt," Sebastian said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"We switched bodies, Finn," Kurt said.

"Prove it," Finn smirked.

"Remember the last time you got me to do your laundry? And what I found in it? Rachel's black thong ring any bells?" Kurt asked.

"Holy shit! You are Kurt!" Finn exclaimed. "Please don't tell anyone else about that!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone else. But now that you believe us, we need your help," Kurt said.

Finn paused for a moment then said, "Oh so when I thought Kurt was cheating on Blaine that wasn't really Kurt?"

"What? You thought… but why would you… with who?" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian blushed and looked away.

Finn opened his mouth and Sebastian said, "No one! Just no one!"

They looked at him for a moment before Kurt said, "You're going to tell us at some point."

The calm atmosphere in the room shifted, as Blaine suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Can I talk to you? Just us?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Of course, it's been two weeks already and I miss you so much."

Blaine nodded.

"Let's go to my room," Kurt said and led Blaine up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Once upstairs, Kurt took a glance around his room. It was messier than he normally kept it and some things were not in their correct place. But overall, Sebastian hadn't totally trashed the place so that had to be considered a win. He walked around, putting a few things back in their place before he finally turned around to face Blaine. Kurt had a giant smile on his face, happy to finally be able to talk to Blaine, be with him again.<p>

But Blaine was frowning and he looked almost in tears.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked coming closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that I didn't notice anything. I'm the worst boyfriend ever," Blaine said.

"No, honey, you're not. I tried to tell you so many times… but I'm in Sebastian's body. No one wants to talk to Sebastian," Kurt said.

Kurt walked over to Blaine but Blaine didn't let him touch him.

"This is still so weird. I mean… you look and sound like Sebastian. Have you really… been switched for two weeks?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it's been tough. I came here, to the house at the beginning. My dad yelled at me and told me to leave. Then I tried to talk to you at the Lima Bean. That didn't work out very well either."

Blaine nodded.

"But you know now… that's all that matters. We can be together again, even though I'm in this body, I'm still me," Kurt said hopefully.

Blaine was chewing on his lip. He looked the other way and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"There was something. I should have picked up on it," Blaine said.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, horrified before he said, "You slept with him."

"I slept with you," Blaine replied.

Kurt backed up. Somehow he had an idea that they did… but he didn't want to believe it. Now he had no choice. Blaine admitted to it.

"Kurt," Blaine tried.

"We have to figure this out, switch back. I can't take much more of this," Kurt said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I thought he was you and I missed you so much. We hadn't been together for a while and oh…. that makes more sense now. So… wait... was it you interrupting our Saturday dates?" Blaine asked.

Kurt couldn't look him in the eye. Blaine cheated on him. Even if he didn't know. But Blaine looked completely messed up. Kurt nodded.

"I had to try to stop you. Sebastian kept saying he had you now and I lost and he was going to…. To…well... sleep with you... and he did. And Blaine… how didn't you notice?" Kurt asked.

"I knew something was up. But how could I have thought it was this? I thought you were cheating on me or something. So did Finn. I didn't mean to," Blaine said and then he was full out sobbing.

Kurt took a deep breath and rushed over, encircling him in his arms.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Kurt said, crying as well.

"I should have, I… Kurt. I feel horrible. I love you so much and would never think to cheat on you," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt replied.

As much as he wanted to be upset with Blaine for this, he knew it wasn't his fault. If anything, Blaine was more of a victim. Sure, they had sex, but Blaine thought it was with Kurt.

"He didn't force you…. Did he?" Kurt asked.

"No. I … it had been so long, and I … oh god… Kurt," Blaine let out.

He was almost incoherent.

"Shh, it's okay. I forgive you. It's not your fault," Kurt got out.

"No. you shouldn't forgive me. You should… you should break up with me. I'm such a horrible boyfriend that I couldn't even figure it out and I cheated on you and-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"You didn't mean it like that. You thought you were sleeping with me. You didn't do anything wrong. You're maybe a little oblivious, but that's something I've always found endearing. It's over; whatever happened is over, alright? Let's move forward from here," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "You're too good for me," he said.

It was silent for a moment before Blaine continued.

"It's so obvious now. He… he was pretty good at acting as you. I think he spies on us. But… some things were so obvious. And…. Just now… when you kissed me… I think there was more passion there than there had ever been with him."

Kurt held Blaine in his arms and they rocked there together on the floor. They had both made mistakes, and a lot had happened. But Kurt couldn't find it in himself to hate Blaine or blame him for this. He could try, but he loved Blaine too much. If Blaine had knowingly cheated on him, that would probably be a different story. But this… this was Sebastian's fault. And Kurt was pissed at him. Not Blaine.

Blaine sniffled a little as his tears slowed.

"It'll be okay," Kurt said.

He knew they'd need some time to work through this, but it would start to get better after this. It had to. Kurt wasn't giving up Blaine over this. And technically, it was his body Blaine slept with.

It was so confusing; Kurt didn't know what to think. He wanted to tell Blaine everything.

The last two weeks, everything that happened started spilling out of Kurt's mouth. His attempts to tell Blaine and his family, talking with Nick and Jeff, the Warbler Party, Sebastian's mom, everything. Lacrosse. That one got a laugh out of Blaine.

Then Blaine went over the last two weeks. He said it was weird for him because he legitimately thought Sebastian was Kurt, but summarized what happened anyway.

"Oh, though I did get a McKinley first," Blaine said.

"What was that?"

"I got slushied the other day," Blaine said.

"Oh, Blaine. Really? I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it was a while ago. Tina helped us out," Blaine said.

"Us?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yeah, well I guess Sebastian got slushied too," Blaine responded.

Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's a little funny," Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled then froze. He suddenly got up and looked in his clothing hamper, sorting through the clothes.

"Oh no…. this is never going to come out now. How long did he leave it here?" Kurt sighed.

He held up the outfit Sebastian wore that day and saw it was completely stained.

"He was wearing my clothes," Kurt pouted.

"Yeah, he was you. Is… sort of?" Blaine asked.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What?"

"You got into NYADA! Your letter's around here somewhere, it must be, you're a finalist!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I know," Kurt replied with a shy smile.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Asked David. You talked to him on the phone about it, right? Back when you thought I was cheating on you… I overheard that conversation," Kurt said softly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Blaine said.

"I would never. I'd never cheat on you, Blaine. No matter what," Kurt said.

"I'd like to say the same but…" Blaine said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's okay. You didn't know. We'll get through this," Kurt replied.

They seemed to be going in circles. They sat there together for a few more minutes before Kurt said, "We should figure out what to do now. I have to talk to Sebastian."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Blaine said. He had his arms wrapped around himself and looked tiny.

"I promise you, no matter what. We'll work this out," Kurt said.

"Yeah, we will."

The two of them got up, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand and they walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>Back downstairs, Sebastian stood awkwardly beside Finn. He knew what Blaine was going to tell Kurt. And he hoped it didn't break them up. Sebastian didn't mean for all of this to go so far. He should have stopped before all this happened.<p>

But watching all this, Sebastian truly understood, that was what true love was. Blaine loved Kurt no matter which body he was in. That's why it was different. He wasn't Kurt, no matter how hard he tried. He would always be Sebastian. And he was starting to see that it didn't matter. Kurt and Blaine belonged together. And maybe he had someone of his own. That is, if he would forgive him.

Sebastian was surprised that Blaine went immediately for Kurt as he walked in. As soon as Sebastian told Blaine he wasn't Kurt, Blaine got it. It was weird. He couldn't figure it out on his own though.

But maybe he just needed a little push.

Finn was staring at him again. But this time it was a more intense stare.

"So you're the Sebastian dude?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"The one Kurt hates."

"I guess."

"Why were you pretending to be Kurt? Why didn't you tell everyone?" Finn asked.

Good question. Sebastian knew what his answer was in the beginning. He didn't think he had the same answer now.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Why are you here anyway… don't you have school?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, but dude. You didn't come home last night and I was worried about you. Or Kurt. Or whoever you are. So I left for school then snuck home to see if you came home," Finn said.

In some misguided way, that was actually sweet.

They sat in silence for a while, not wanting to say anything more. They didn't know each other.

"So… you're gay too, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian started. What was his point?

"Right. So do you like video games or not? Because Kurt doesn't but Blaine does," Finn asked.

"I like video games," Sebastian trailed off.

"Cool," Finn said and tossed him a controller.

The two of them played for a while until Kurt and Blaine came back downstairs. They hesitated at the stairs before they walked fully into the room.

Sebastian put the controller down and turned around.

"Kurt, don't blame Blaine, okay? It was my fault, and he never would have if he knew. So don't do anything crazy like break up with him or something-"

"I'm not breaking up with him," Kurt responded.

"Oh… good," Sebastian said.

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable standing there and there were tear tracks down both their faces. But they looked like they worked some things out.

"We still have a lot to discuss, but I think we should try to find a way to get back into our own bodies first," Kurt said.

"Yeah, because you may enjoy your body and your life, but I'm ready to get back to mine," Sebastian said.

"Please, my life is so much better than yours," Kurt said.

"Really? And how often do you get bullied?" Sebastian retorted.

"Much less than last year."

"Well slushies in the face seem to think otherwise."

"Well you don't have any real friends."

Sebastian froze. Oh that was a low blow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that," Kurt said.

"No… it's probably true," Sebastian responded.

"Thad's your friend," Kurt tried.

"I guess," Sebastian responded.

"So, uh, want to give me a rundown of what you did in the past two weeks?" Kurt asked.

"Mostly tried to get Blaine," Sebastian said.

But then he explained everything else. How boring it was. Glee club. Blaine. Lima Bean. He didn't mention Dave though.

Kurt then explained what he did. Sebastian cringed when Kurt mentioned meeting with his mom.

"I spent the rest of my time trying to stop you from having sex with Blaine… but I guess I wasn't successful in that," Kurt said.

Finn gasped. Oops, forgot he was there.

"Blaine cheated on you?" Finn asked wide eyed.

"Oh like you haven't cheated before," Kurt retorted.

That shut Finn up.

"And he didn't mean to," Kurt said, his face softening.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said again.

"Shh, it's okay," Kurt said.

Sebastian frowned. "We need to find a way to switch back."

"Yeah, we do. I don't know how much longer I can take this," Kurt said,

"Oh thanks."

"I just meant I want my life back," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, it's cool," Sebastian said.

"So what do we do?" Finn asked.

Sebastian shrugged. He had no idea. And judging by Kurt's expression, he didn't either.

* * *

><p>So… chapter 13… well this was more depressing than I thought it would be. I feel like I was torturing Blaine… But he knows now! And Finn! Hurrah! Now they need to figure out how to switch back!<p>

And Glee this week. Well. I don't really know what to say. I just want to give Dave a hug. And make him happy in this fic. Because he's not alone here. And Sebastian… well, he seems to be coming around or at least realizing his actions have consequences. It makes me feel like his realizations in this fic could actually be possible.

And I want them both to be happy. Which makes me want to finish this fic up and possibly write about what's going to happen to Dave and Sebastian after this…. I'm thinking about it…

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! And I hope this one doesn't make you guys cry too much… And… they will get their bodies back…. Eventually…

Let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	14. Chapter 14: Come On

Chapter 14: Come On

The first thing they decided was that they needed to figure something out together. Find out how to get back into their bodies.

Kurt called Nick and Jeff and explained what happened earlier. They decided they should all meet and see if they could work it out. Gather everyone who knew about it.

Sebastian stood off to the side and was checking his phone. Or Kurt's phone. He had been texting someone for the last while and it was getting annoying. Kurt had no idea who he would be texting from his phone.

Blaine looked at Sebastian then back to Kurt.

"He's been doing that all week. That's why…. Well one of the reasons I thought you were cheating on me. I have no idea who he's texting."

That didn't help Kurt.

Finn bounced on his toes and said, "I think I have an idea."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You may not like it," Finn replied.

"Just tell us already, Finn," Kurt said.

"I think…. Well… I think he's texting Karofsky," Finn said.

"What? Why Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know… but.. I was spying on him for a while because I thought something was weird. You know. First I thought you had a tumour. Because they make you do weird things. Then I thought maybe you were cheating on Blaine, so I went to spy on you. And I saw you… or him.. I mean.. It's weird talking to you like this, Kurt. Uh right. So he was coming out of Karofsky's house. I saw it," Finn said.

"Karofsky… but… that makes no sense," Kurt said. He looked at Blaine and wondered. Why would Sebastian go to Karofsky? How did they even meet? Maybe at Scandals or something but then why would he hang out while he was in Kurt's body? Kurt hoped that Sebastian wasn't leading Karofsky on as Kurt or something because that would be a giant mess when he got back into his own body.

Sebastian finally looked up from his messages and walked over. It was so weird hanging out all of them like this. To the outside eye, it looked like Sebastian and Blaine were the ones who were close and Kurt was distant. And it was completely strange to be talking to yourself or your own body and see your body do things you didn't command it to do.

"Who're you texting?" Blaine asked.

"No one," Sebastian replied but a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

That was the thing about Kurt's body. He was very prone to blushing.

"No one?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian said.

Kurt could tell the more they pushed the more Sebastian reverted to his sarcastic persona. The Sebastian they had seen so far today had been a little weaker, more vulnerable for sure. Kurt wondered how much of it was an act and how much was real.

"You can tell us you know. Did you tell them about us… switching bodies? Because we should probably get whoever we can here to help," Kurt said.

"It's no one," Sebastian replied and put the phone away.

"I'm going to find out eventually. It is my phone. When we switch back," Kurt said.

Sebastian shrugged. It must be someone he cared about. But if it was Karofsky like they thought, then Kurt had no idea what had happened between the two in the past two weeks.

The doorbell rang and Finn went to answer it. He returned a moment later with Nick and Jeff.

"Blaine! Kurt's body! Yay!" Jeff exclaimed.

Kurt snorted.

"I'm not just his body. I'm Sebastian, you know," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way. So did you guys figure everything out?" Nick asked.

"We're working on it," Kurt replied.

"It's weird seeing Sebastian and Blaine sitting together," Nick mused.

"Yeah, almost feel like I want to separate you two myself and tell Blaine to get back with Kurt," Jeff said.

"Why did I invite them?" Kurt moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey, they're here to help," Blaine said.

Blaine hadn't said that much since they talked upstairs. He was quiet and that scared Kurt. He hoped Blaine wasn't too upset or thought they were going to break up. It was awkward, but they could get through this.

"So what's the plan?" Nick asked.

Everyone glanced at each other and tried to figure that out.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian sat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other. They were in the middle of the living room and had pushed the coffee table to the side to get more space. At the side of the room, Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Finn watched them, trying to figure out what to do.<p>

"So what are they trying to do again?" Finn asked.

"Some kind of mindmeld or something. Get into each other's minds, get back into their own bodies," Nick replied.

"I don't think it's working," Blaine said softly.

"I think they're gonna poop," Jeff said.

"This isn't working," Kurt sighed frustratingly.

"Well what do you suggest?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed

"Maybe you two have to become closer. Figure each other out. Find something new about yourselves," Nick supplied.

Kurt glared. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Nick shuffled back.

"You can do it, I know you can," Blaine said softly.

His soft encouragement was gnawing away at Kurt. He wanted the pain out of Blaine's voice. He wanted him to stop thinking about last night. He wanted all of this to be over. For it to be some elaborate dream.

"Try something different. Something creative," Nick tried again.

Kurt went back to staring at Sebastian. He leaned in a little closer, to look into Sebastian's eyes. His own eyes.

And then Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him.

Kurt pulled back immediately, wiping his mouth off.

"Oh my god, why did you do that? What the hell?" He asked.

"Why are you so freaked? It's your own body kissing you? Thought maybe that would work," he said.

"Fuck you, Sebastian," Kurt responded with a glare.

"Think that will work?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" Kurt and Blaine exclaimed at the same time.

"Relax, I'm kidding. But really, maybe that's all we have to do," he said.

"I highly doubt that. You didn't have sex for it to happen. If you did then Blaine would have switched bodies too…" Nick trailed off.

Blaine bit his lip and looked away.

Kurt rolled his eyes and wondered why they even mentioned that to them. They had decided to go through a detailed history of what happened the last two weeks so they couldn't exclude anything. But now he thought that was probably a bad idea.

"Well what did you do for it to happen?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know! I woke up in Sebastian's dorm like this," Kurt said.

"Well maybe whatever you guys try won't work until after you sleep again," Nick said.

"Yeah, you could have fixed it already!" Finn exclaimed.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Sebastian said.

Sebastian looked deep in thought

"What? Thought of anything?" Kurt asked.

"I still think it has something to do with that weird dude that only you can see," Jeff mused.

Oh right, that guy at the Lima Bean. They never actually got to talk to him properly. Each time, Kurt was interrupted.

"What weird dude? Is someone following Kurt?" Finn asked worried.

"Nah, he said there was this weird guy in a cloak or something at the Lima Bean. We couldn't see him," Nick said.

Sebastian looked shocked.

"Weird guy in a cloak?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied softly.

"Shit," Sebastian responded.

"What? You know something about him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I completely forgot. I saw him too," Sebastian said.

"Really? Where? At the Lima Bean? Do you think he's the reason we're like this?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"It completely slipped my mind. The day before we switched. I was spying on you guys at the Lima Bean," Sebastian paused to blush and turn away.

"Yeah, go on," Blaine encouraged. He wanted this fixed.

"Uh, right. Well, there was some weird guy in a cloak sitting at my table. He said he could help me get Blaine… you don't think he had something to do with this? He disappeared right after," Sebastian said.

"Wait. Some weird guy said he'd help you out then disappeared and you didn't think it was important enough to share with us?" Kurt yelled.

"Hey, calm down," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt heaved a deep breath.

"Ok. So you saw the mysterious guy. So did I. Apparently no one else can see him. One time I saw him… he said, "tick tock." I don't know what that means, but I have a really bad feeling about it," Kurt said.

"You think we're running out of time?" Sebastian asked.

"Possibly," Kurt responded.

"So, then let's find this mysterious dude and fix it!" Finn exclaimed.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. We should probably head to the Lima Bean," Kurt said.

They all agreed. Maybe this would at least answer some of their questions. And try to clear the awkward air between them.

Before they went, the cell phone in Sebastian's hand started ringing.

Sebastian looked down at it then tossed it at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked frantic and looked at it. It was his dad. Oh no. "You have to answer it."

"What? It's your dad!" Sebastian retorted.

"Yeah, but you have my voice. So answer it!" Kurt said, tossing it back.

Sebastian answered the phone, "Hello?"

The yelling on the other end could be heard through the phone.

"Kurt! Why did I get a call from the school saying you're not there?"

Kurt sighed. Out of all the days for McKinley High to start caring about their students' whereabouts, it had to be today.

Sebastian looked panicked.

"Say something!" Kurt mouthed.

Jeff and Nick looked between each other before Jeff grabbed the phone.

"Hi! Mr. Hummel? This is Jeff. I'm a Warbler at Dalton. Don't worry about your son here, he was helping out. See, my friend Nick and I, we seem to have lost a fellow Warbler. We showed up at Blaine's house this morning for help and found the two adorably cuddled on the couch, fast asleep, unaware to the world," Jeff started.

Everyone stared at him, their mouths open in shock,

Nick grabbed the phone. "Yes, Mr. Hummel. This is Nick, I'm also a Warbler. So we got to Blaine's house, distraught with worry for our lost Warbler, and recruited them to help us find him. It took much longer than we thought, and we are still in the process of finding him, but Kurt and Blaine are helping us. We feel horrible for keeping them from their studies, but their help in our time of need is much appreciated."

Sebastian raised a brow and asked, "Is he going to believe this bullshit?"

Kurt shrugged. Finn was laughing and Blaine was looking mildly amused.

They heard a gruff voice on the other end of the line say, "Uh right. Can I talk to Kurt?"

Nick shrugged and passed the phone back to Sebastian.

Sebastian took it and listened for a while.

"Yeah, sorry. Warbler still missing. We won't skip school again. Okay, see you later, bye."

Sebastian looked up. "He bought it."

"What?" Kurt asked.

Everyone laughed in relief but Kurt was still confused. Did his Dad actually believe that? There was something going on and Kurt knew when his dad got home it would be a mess.

They head outside to the car, ready to go to the Lima Bean. They had to figure this out first and they could deal with Kurt's dad later.

The car ride was ridiculous. They took Kurt's navigator and Kurt gleefully reclaimed his baby. He drove with Blaine in the front seat beside him, Jeff and Nick in the middle and Finn and Sebastian in the back.

Jeff and Nick kept up a steady banter between them, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine didn't say much and Kurt kept glancing at him worriedly. Sebastian was texting someone once again and Finn kept poking him, to see if Kurt would feel it somehow in the front seat.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked inside the Lima Bean with the rest of them. It felt awkward now, pretending to be Kurt while Kurt was with him. His phone had been beeping all day with messages, mostly from Dave.<p>

At first, Dave had wondered if he talked with Kurt and how that went. Then if they figured out how to switch back. Then if he needed any help. Then a reminder that he'd stop texting if he was annoying. Sebastian was a little amused but it was nice to have someone actually care about him for once. The rest of them seemed to be more focussed on Kurt.

Sebastian sighed. It would be nice to be back in his own body. Then he could figure out what was going on in his head.

Looking around the Lima Bean, the guy was nowhere to be seen. That was a little depressing. They drove all the way here for no reason?

"Coffee time!" Nick exclaimed.

Jeff nodded and ran up to the counter with him.

Well, they didn't seem particularly bothered by anything.

Finn and Blaine went to join them and Kurt followed as well.

Sebastian sighed and went to get coffee too. They all ordered and then found a table to sit at. Kurt and Blaine's usual table. They got a few weird looks by the number of people at that table but the patrons recognized them.

"So, no sight of him?" Nick asked.

Kurt shook his head.

Sebastian sipped his coffee and sighed. It all seemed so much different two weeks ago. He felt like he was a completely different person. He no longer wanted Blaine. He didn't want to break them up. He wanted to find someone who would accept him for who he was. He thought maybe he had.

Nick and Jeff continued on with small talk with Finn. They didn't seem to be too interested in anything else right now.

Sebastian leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and imagining himself back in his own body. It couldn't hurt.

When he opened his eyes he saw him. At the corner of the shop, hidden in the darkness. There he was! That guy in the cloak. He looked like he was getting up, ready to leave.

"Hey! Stop!" Sebastian exclaimed, getting up from his seat and running after him.

Kurt looked up at that proclamation and gasped, following Sebastian. Everyone else at the table looked a little confused and still sat there for a moment before getting up and following them.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sebastian exclaimed. They were near the doors now and had the entire coffee shop's attention on them.

The guy smirked and walked out the door.

Sebastian and Kurt glanced at each other before they followed him outside.

Finally, the guy stopped.

"Well, don't you two look happy," the guy said.

"Put us back in our bodies!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sorry, no can do," he replied.

"What? Why not?" Kurt yelled.

The guy chuckled.

Okay, yelling at the guy wasn't going to work.

"How do we switch back?" Sebastian asked.

"What? You aren't happy? I thought this was what you wanted. You wanted Blaine Anderson. Now you have him," the guy said.

"Not like this," Sebastian let out.

"Well beggars can't be choosers," the guy said.

"Wait, Sebastian… you did this? You wanted this to happen?" Kurt yelled.

"I didn't do anything! He approached me and told me he'd make it happen! How the fuck was I supposed to know this would happen?" Sebastian yelled.

"Guys, calm down," Blaine said softly from behind them. They had gathered quite a crowd and they were seemingly yelling at no one.

"I simply gave you what you wanted," the man said.

"How do we switch back?" Sebastian asked, ignoring Kurt's scowl at him.

"I can't help you with that," he said, turning to leave.

"What? What do you mean? Are we stuck like this? We can't be stuck like this! I want my life back!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No. You aren't stuck. But it's up to you. See who you truly are. See who each other truly is. Figure out what exactly you want. That's all the help I can give you," he said.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Kurt yelled. "Give me my body back!"

The man chuckled, his form already beginning to disappear.

Sebastian watched him with horror. What did that mean? How could they get back? Sebastian had a feeling he found who he and Kurt truly were over the last two weeks. He really thought he did. If he didn't, he didn't know what else to do. And what did he truly want? He thought he knew that too. So why were they stuck like this?

"Don't you dare leave!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt seemed out of control. Blaine hesitantly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt was crying. The guy was gone. Sebastian didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>They got back to the Hummel household and Kurt ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door. Blaine ran after him immediately and the rest of them stood awkwardly in the hallway downstairs.<p>

Sebastian shifted on his feet and then walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch.

Nick, Jeff, and Finn hovered around him until finally Sebastian gave a short yell.

He was frustrated, he wanted this to be over.

"Why isn't this some sort of nightmare? Can I get back into my own body now, please?" He asked.

Finn shrugged. "Dude, I don't know. What did that guy say? We couldn't really hear or see him so it looked like you guys were talking to no one. Kinda freaky."

Sebastian shrugged. "We have to figure out something about ourselves or each other or some kind of bullshit."

"Ah, isn't that how it always goes. So maybe you should talk to Kurt more," Nick said.

"I have a feeling he doesn't want to talk to me right now," Sebastian responded.

"Yeah, probably not," Finn agreed.

Sebastian's phone buzzed again.

"Are you actually talking to Karofsky?" Finn asked.

Sebastian raised his head. "Fuck off."

"Okay, whatever, sorry. Just trying to help," Finn pouted.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I don't know what else to do!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"We'll figure it out," Jeff said.

"Oh really. How long have you been trying to figure it out and you haven't?"

"Good question," Nick responded.

They didn't know what else to say so when Finn offered for them to play video games, they all accepted.

They played for a while, and lost track of time. Eventually, they heard some noise from the hall and then a gruff voice call out, "Kurt? Finn?"

"Oh, Burt's home," Finn said. Carole was probably there with him. She tended to pick him up from the shop most days.

"Great. Just great. Kill me now. I'm going to be in trouble for Kurt skipping school and I'm not even Kurt," Sebastian said.

"So just tell him that," Finn responded.

"You think he'll believe it?"

Finn shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try."

Then Sebastian remembered. "It's Friday night."

"Yeah, Friday night dinner time. Oh... right," Finn trailed off.

A door upstairs opened and they realized Kurt and Blaine must be joining them, finally. Sebastian had no idea what they talked about upstairs, but hopefully they came to a solution.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to do anymore and flopped himself face down on his bed. He missed his body, he missed his house, and he missed his family. He hated this, and they had no idea how to get back into their own bodies.<p>

He heard the door shut behind him and had a feeling it was Blaine. He could just tell these things somehow.

Blaine sat down on the bed beside him and Kurt sighed. He rolled over and looked at Blaine. It was similar to earlier in the day when they talked and Kurt was tired. He was tired of everything and he didn't want to fight with Blaine. He didn't care what happened anymore as long as it all worked out.

"Hey, we'll figure it out," Blaine said. He wasn't sitting as close to Kurt on the bed as he normally did, as if he was afraid he'd cross a boundary or something.

Kurt sat up and brought Blaine into his arms. He didn't care. He needed comfort. He needed his boyfriend. And regardless of what he got up to the previous night, Kurt still loved him.

Blaine was stiff in his arms, uncomfortable, but finally relaxed, tears flowing from both their eyes again.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured, as they lay down and held each other.

"Stop apologizing," Kurt replied.

"I can't help it. I feel horrible for what I did and-" Blaine started.

"I know. It's okay. It's because you feel horrible that it's okay. And I don't like you feeling horrible, but I mean it's… well..." Kurt stopped. He had no idea what he was saying.

But Blaine nodded and buried his face into Kurt's body.

"This is weird. Is it weird that this feels more like cheating because it's Sebastian's body?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's weird. I want to hold you in my own arms, not his," Kurt said.

They lay there for a while, not saying anything. Kurt kept trying to think of what would help him get back into his own body. What did he have to think of? What did Sebastian have to do? What realizations did they have to come to?

They lay there for a while, and then Kurt heard the garage and a car drive in.

His eyes shot open.

"My dad's home," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Let's just cuddle."

It was as if Blaine was afraid that if he let go, he would lose Kurt.

"It's Friday night! What do we do? Should I leave? Last time I was here it didn't go over so well… but I really miss him," Kurt said.

"We'll get you invited for dinner," Blaine said.

"Yeah, that won't be awkward at all," Kurt replied.

Blaine shrugged.

"Let's go downstairs," he said.

Kurt nodded, hesitantly. This would be the strangest dinner they ever had.

They walked downstairs and realized they had the worst timing ever. Just as they made it into the hallway, Burt and Carole did too.

They stared at each other for a moment before Burt started, "What the hell are you doing in my house? I thought I told you to never come back."

Kurt flinched against Blaine and Burt looked even more upset.

"What are you doing with Blaine? You try pulling anything? Kurt told me you're trying to steal his boyfriend," Burt growled.

Kurt could feel the tears coming. He knew his dad wasn't fond of Sebastian after the last time Kurt tried to talk to him, but he missed him so much. And this was the first time Kurt got to talk to his dad in weeks. And he hated him.

"Shh, it's okay," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, and Finn ran out into the hallway when they heard the commotion.

Burt turned to Sebastian.

"What the hell is he doing here? He's the lost Warbler you were trying to find? And I don't know what cock and bull story you were trying to feed me earlier. Tell me what's actually going on," Burt exclaimed.

Carole frowned, looking around and saw Finn standing there guiltily.

Sebastian looked around for a moment, assessing the situation before he started, "I'm not-"

Kurt's frantic widening of his eyes and shaking of his head made Sebastian reconsider.

"I invited him over. We're working everything out."

"Working it out? Right now it looks like he succeeded in stealing your boyfriend," Burt huffed angrily.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stopped Sebastian from telling the truth. It would kill his dad. His heart wouldn't be able to take the shock. So he knew he had to do this.

"Go to him," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We have to make my dad believe nothing's going on," Kurt said.

Blaine bit his lip but acquiesced, walking over to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked a little shocked and his eyes almost bugged out when Blaine wrapped an arm around him.

"I was just talking to Sebastian. We had a lot of stuff to deal with, but I think we're okay now," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I realize… what I was doing was wrong. Kurt and Blaine belong together," Kurt said.

It pained him to see Blaine and Sebastian standing beside each other like that. Blaine's arm around him didn't look as comfortable as it usually did, so that made Kurt relax a little.

"Right," Burt said softly. "Who're you two?"

"We talked to you on the phone, Mr. Hummel. We're sorry about all this. We had to find Sebastian and now we did and fixed all their arguments. Everyone's friends now! Yay!" Jeff exclaimed.

Burt stared and didn't look convinced.

"Burt honey, they look like they're handling it," she said softly.

"I'm still not happy you all skipped school," Burt said.

"Yeah, sorry," they said.

"And Finn?" Carole asked.

"Oh, I wanted to make sure Kurt was okay," Finn said.

"Why wouldn't Kurt be okay?" Carole asked.

"Uh, he wasn't at school?"

Finn's response sounded more like a question and they all stood as Burt and Carole stared at them.

"Fine," Burt said eventually.

They all let out a breath of relief.

"Well, its family time tonight, so all you who aren't family have to go," Burt said.

"Burt! That's rude. You're all welcome to stay for dinner," Carole said.

"Really? Food, sweet! Thanks Mrs. H," Nick said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Jeff agreed.

"But maybe you should go," Burt said, his eyes narrowed at Kurt.

Kurt was blinking back tears again and Sebastian noticed.

"He can stay. We've figured it out, Dad. I told you that," Sebastian said.

It hurt to hear Sebastian call Burt his dad. He was Kurt's dad, not Sebastian's. They needed to get back in their bodies as fast as possible.

Carole went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Burt went into the other room for a bit and then went to watch a game with Finn, Jeff, and Nick. He told Sebastian to go upstairs with Blaine, and then invited Kurt to sit with him.

That's how it usually went anyway. Kurt and Blaine upstairs, while the guys watched football until dinner.

Blaine hesitated and said, "You know, I don't think I've seen this game yet."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but sat down beside Blaine.

It was awkward, with so many guys in there watching the game and no one talked much except to cheer.

Finally, it was dinner time, and that was even more awkward.

Rachel showed up right before the meal and busied herself in the kitchen with Carole.

They all sat down around the table for the meal and Kurt was fighting with himself over what he had to watch. The dynamics between everyone was completely messed up.

He ate in relative silence with Burt trying to ask questions and weed out what he was actually doing there. Kurt answered to the best of his ability as Sebastian but he really didn't know what to say and half the time Sebastian saved him by changing the topic.

The others looked quite surprised at how well they could act by now.

But the hardest part for Kurt was watching Sebastian and Blaine together. They weren't trying to be overly couple-like. But the Hummel house was one of the only times Kurt and Blaine could be completely open with each other in a safe environment so the lack of it was noticeable. Blaine ended up taking over, touching Sebastian's hand at times, doing other little things he'd do with Kurt.

By the end of the meal Kurt wanted to stab Sebastian with a fork even though he was just trying to keep up appearances.

Jeff and Nick were giggling at each other the entire time and Finn was no help. He kept trying to keep Rachel in conversation with him and distract her from Kurt, because every time she asked Sebastian something he looked completely lost.

Finally, they were done, and Kurt helped clean up without even thinking about it, which got an odd look from Burt and Carole. Sebastian hurried to help him and they had a hushed conversation over the sink.

"Okay, so we still haven't switched back and this is getting more awkward by the minute," Sebastian whispered.

"I know, but what else can we do?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"We'll meet up again tomorrow, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have to. There must be a way," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded.

"Where do you want to meet? Here? Dalton?" he asked.

"Everyone's going to be here tomorrow. It's Saturday. Maybe Dalton. Or Blaine's house. His family's usually not home," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded.

They'd be able to message each other anyway.

It was weird, working with Sebastian like this. But he knew they had to do it to make it happen.

They spent some more awkward time around everyone before Rachel announced it was time for her to go home. Finn went to see her off and then Jeff and Nick said they should probably leave anyway. They had been there most of the day and they felt like they overstayed their welcome. Kurt nodded and realized he was meant to leave too.

Blaine excused himself as well and then everyone was going at once.

They all walked outside the house, Sebastian waving shortly from inside, looking a little lost.

Kurt turned to Blaine and buried his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine frowned. "Come to my house tonight. Everyone can meet there tomorrow morning and we'll see what we come up with."

Kurt nodded. It would be better than going to Dalton. But he didn't know if he could handle sleeping on the same bed Blaine had sex with Sebastian on.

It didn't actually matter. When they got to Blaine's house, Kurt was exhausted from the day and just wanted to sleep. He had some of his stuff at Blaine's but didn't even bother with it while he was in this body. He changed into pajamas and curled up in bed beside Blaine.

"I miss you," Kurt said.

"I'm right here," Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded. He wrapped an arm around Blaine and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So chapter 14. We're coming to the end now… I'm predicting 2-3 chapters left as this story has really gotten away from me. I never expected it to be this long! And somehow it's becoming harder to write… I don't know if I'm less motivated or what it is, but I've had a good time writing it. And I will finish it!<p>

Poor oblivious Blaine. This is so hard for him to reconcile and I know that they're all going through a lot right now. And Sebastian and Kurt can't seem to figure out what to do to switch back… But not for long...

This chapter had a lot of comedic relief because I felt so bad that the last two chapters were so depressing. And I hope that it worked… it seemed a little weird to me.

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome… I wonder if I can break 100 by the end of this…

Let me know what you think

imadeafriendtoday


	15. Chapter 15: Home

Chapter 15: Home

Kurt woke up, completely comfortable and snuggled into the warm body beside him. He loved waking up next to Blaine. It was what he wanted to do every single day.

But that also brought along another realization. He was still in Sebastian's body. He glanced down at himself to confirm that and yup. He was still Sebastian. There had to be a way to switch back.

He glanced over at the clock and it was still relatively early. He didn't know what time Sebastian would be over. They hadn't discussed it much.

For now, Kurt stayed snuggled with Blaine in his arms.

Blaine moved a little and shifted as he woke up, mumbling a soft, "Morning."

Then Blaine opened his eyes and screamed. Kurt screamed back, unsure why exactly they were screaming.

Blaine backed up and almost fell off the bed in his haste to get away.

"What? What's going on, Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stared at him for a moment before he calmed down considerably.

"Oh my god. For a moment I forgot you two switched bodies. I thought it was all a dream and then Sebastian was here and… I'm sorry I freaked out," Blaine said.

"It's okay," Kurt sighed.

At least he knew Blaine didn't want Sebastian after all. Kurt stretched and got out of bed, his pajama top riding up quite a bit. It was comical because he was wearing his own pajamas that he left at Blaine's, but they were quite short on Sebastian's body.

"I'm just going to," Kurt started, motioning to the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine replied.

Kurt walked into the bathroom and relieved himself before he stared in the mirror. Was this going to be his reflection for the rest of his life? He hoped not.

When he got back to the bedroom, Blaine was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, all curled up. Kurt sat down beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head and Kurt was horrified to find tears forming in Blaine's eyes.

"I feel so stupid," Blaine said.

"We're not going back to the other night, are we? Because in my opinion it's in the past," Kurt said.

"I'm beating myself up for not noticing," Blaine said.

"Well, you know now. So it doesn't matter. Let's just work on fixing all this," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "How am I ever going to make this up to you?"

"When I'm back in my body, we'll discuss it," Kurt said.

It seemed to appease Blaine who nodded then went to the bathroom himself.

Kurt grabbed his phone and texted Sebastian, letting him know they were awake and he could come over whenever he was ready. They would need as much time as possible.

Kurt tried to think of what else they could try. The guy at the Lima Bean wasn't much help. Figure out something about each other? What was there to figure out? Sebastian was evil and wanted to sleep with Blaine and he did. Now he regretted it and wanted back in his own body. So what? How were they going to do that?

Kurt got dressed again, in the same clothes he wore there. The Dalton uniform. Blaine didn't have anything that would fit Sebastian so Kurt didn't have much of a choice.

He went downstairs and started making breakfast. He was suddenly starving and figured Blaine would be hungry too.

By the time Blaine came downstairs, Kurt had prepared pancakes and even added some whipped cream and fruit for toppings.

"What's all this?" Blaine asked.

"Breakfast!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Really? You always said pancakes had too many calories," Blaine said softly.

Kurt usually ate a simple breakfast, but right now? It didn't matter.

"I figured while I'm in this body I'll eat whatever I please," Kurt said.

Blaine let out a laugh. "Fine with me. So there's an upside to this switch."

The two of them ate in relative silence. Kurt was caught up with thinking about how to get back into his own body and what to do when Sebastian got there. Blaine was watching him eat with a soft smile on his face.

They finished and cleaned up their dishes. The house was so silent. It was usually like this; Blaine's parents were rarely home.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Sebastian should be coming over later. Hopefully, we'll figure this thing out."

They waited around for a bit, read some Vogue, and finally the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up and looked around. He felt strange, like his body was trying to do something, warn him, change in some way. He shot up in bed and looked at himself, hoping that it meant he was back in his own body.<p>

With a sigh, he realized he was still Kurt. But that feeling didn't go away. He didn't know what it meant but he felt like they would be back in their bodies soon. He got up slowly and the feeling started to fade. He panicked, he didn't want it to fade. It was the first time he felt like something was happening in the past two weeks and he didn't know why. What did he do to get that feeling? How could he get it back? But it was no use. It was gone.

Sebastian grumbled as he got ready for the day and checked his phone. He slept in later than he expected to again, and realized that wasn't helping them get back to their own bodies. He saw a text from Kurt, telling him to come over to Blaine's house.

He ran downstairs to grab some food and then he'd head out.

Finn was in the kitchen, staring at a carton of orange juice.

"Hey Finn," Sebastian said.

"Hey… doesn't this date mean it's expired?" Finn asked.

"What?" Sebastian replied.

"The date thing here. It says two days ago. So is this juice expired?"

"Yeah, it's expired."

"Oh."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Why is it in the fridge then?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, just don't drink it," Sebastian responded.

Finn was silent.

"You drank it?" Sebastian asked.

"Is that bad?" Finn asked quietly.

"You'll be fine, Finn," Sebastian chuckled.

"Then why is the date even here?" Finn asked.

"To save the company's ass," Sebastian responded.

Sebastian grabbed some cereal and milk and ate it quickly.

"I'm going over to Blaine's now," he said.

"Oh, cool. Can I come?" Finn asked.

"You want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm bored. Plus maybe I'll help you guys."

"Fine, but I'm leaving soon," Sebastian said.

"So what's it like being in a different body?" Finn asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "I dunno. We're both guys so it's not that big a deal. If I switched with a girl that'd be weird."

"Yeah," Finn cringed. "I don't even know what I'd do then."

"Did you know Kurt has a box of tiaras in his closet?" Sebastian asked.

"No, really? What else does he have? Did you snoop? Can I snoop? He never lets me look around his room," Finn said.

"Nothing too compromising. Mostly clothes and beauty products. Few muscle magazines though," Sebastian said.

"I didn't know he still had those," Finn trailed off.

Sebastian laughed. Yeah, he'd save Kurt the embarrassment of mentioning the bottle of lube he found. But Finn must assume already.

"So what do you think you guys need to do to get your bodies back?" Finn asked.

Sebastian sighed. "I don't know… I've been thinking about it and… I think it could be soon. We should switch back soon. But something's stopping us."

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean… I know I'm an ass. I've always been an ass. I use people. I used Blaine. But… I've come to the realization… that what I did was wrong. I don't want to be an ass anymore. I just want to find someone who cares about me like Blaine cares about Kurt," Sebastian said.

There was that weird feeling again. Maybe he was on the right track. Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to make the feeling stay.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… when I said that…. When I think like that, it's almost like my body is trying to switch back but it can't," Sebastian said.

Finn looked thoughtful.

"Maybe…. Maybe you're ready to switch back because you had all those revelations. Maybe it's Kurt who isn't ready," Finn said.

For all the times when Finn came off as a moron, this proved he really wasn't. He could be immature and say silly things and still not understand expiry dates on juice, but this sounded like it could be true.

"That makes a lot of sense. So maybe… Kurt's the one holding us back," Sebastian said.

He got up from the table, putting his bowl at the sink.

"Let's go. We'll get to Blaine's and talk to Kurt and see if that's what's happening. Maybe if Kurt can come to some sort of realization, we'll switch back. You're brilliant Finn," Sebastian said.

Finn beamed at the praise. "No one's ever called me that before."

Sebastian shrugged. He had a feeling a lot of people underestimated Finn. But Finn noticed something was wrong when even Kurt's dad didn't.

Sebastian ran back upstairs to Kurt's room and grabbed what he needed then met Finn downstairs. They were about to head out to the car, when Burt walked by.

"Morning boys, where you heading?"

"Blaine's house. We'll be back later, bye!" Finn exclaimed.

The boys ran to the car, barely noticing the stunned expression on Burt's face. Kurt never invited Finn along with him to Blaine's house.

Finn didn't shut up the entire drive there. He kept going on about random topics, asking Sebastian about his life, trying to figure out random things. At first, Sebastian was a little annoyed, but then he realized Finn actually cared.

It was nice to have someone who cared and genuinely wanted to talk to and learn about you.

There was someone else as well.

Dave hadn't texted him this morning yet. Maybe he wasn't awake yet. Who knows? It was Saturday.

They got to Blaine's house and got out of the car.

"Kurt's going to be pissed if he's the one holding us back," Sebastian said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Kurt," Finn said.

"I'm not worried. I can handle myself," Sebastian replied.

"Sure," Finn said.

Then Sebastian rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to open the door, Blaine right behind him.<p>

"Hey, come in. Finn, wasn't expecting you," Kurt said.

"I missed you bro," Finn said, wrapping his arms around Kurt in a hug.

Kurt smiled into the hug. "I missed you too, Finn."

Finn paused. "You're almost as tall as me."

"Hopefully not for much longer," Kurt replied.

They all shifted awkwardly for a moment before Blaine stepped back and motioned them all inside. They went to the living room and sat down. Kurt sat beside Blaine on one of the couches, with Sebastian and Finn on the other.

"Okay, so there must be some way for us to switch back. I'm getting frustrated already and I don't know what else to try," Kurt said.

"Yeah, dude! I came up with this idea before we got here about that," Finn said.

"Oh, what idea?" Blaine asked.

"It doesn't matter! I don't know why we're stuck like this and what we have to figure out about each other. I've figured things out. I want my body back already!" Kurt said, not hearing Finn at all.

"No, Kurt, listen- "

"I don't understand! He said we had to truly understand each other, figure things out! Why haven't we switched back yet! Sebastian, come on!" Kurt yelled.

"I don't know! I have. I realize what I did was wrong. I know what it's like to be you…. I just… I don't want to ruin this anymore. I just want to be happy," Sebastian said.

"No! Listen to me, Kurt!" Finn exclaimed.

It was silent for a moment.

Kurt pursed his lips. "I'm listening."

"Maybe it's not Sebastian who has to change still. Maybe it's you," Finn said softly.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed scandalized.

"I mean, Sebastian looks like he went through a ton of stuff, so maybe you still have to?" Finn said, though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"So you're saying we're stuck in each other's bodies because of me?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Shh, Kurt it's okay," Blaine tried.

"No! This isn't my fault! This has to be Sebastian's fault! He's the one who got us into this mess to start with!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I was talking to him earlier… and I think you need to discover something still. He's ready to change back," Finn said.

"And how do you know this?" Kurt turned to Sebastian. He had been strangely quiet throughout this discussion.

"This morning, when I woke up, I felt weird, like my body wanted to change. And then later, I was describing it to Finn and it happened again. Look, Kurt. I know you want to switch back, but maybe you're not all the way there yet. I've discovered new things about myself. About you. But have you actually taken the time to do the same? Or have you just been focussed on getting your body back?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt was affronted. This was his fault?

"Kurt, maybe… maybe they're right. Just think about the whole situation and what you've learned," Blaine said softly, as if he was afraid Kurt would get mad at him for talking.

Kurt sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Like what? What am I supposed to think about?" Kurt asked.

"What have you learned about me?" Sebastian asked.

"That you're a pompous asshole," Kurt deadpanned.

"See, that's why you aren't switching back. Kurt, you need to see past that stuff," Finn said.

"You're strangely astute this morning," Kurt said.

Finn blinked.

"Never mind," Kurt amended.

"Look. I've realized that you two love each other. You're meant to be together. And I don't really want Blaine. I want someone who will love me like he loves you. I've figured that out," Sebastian said softly.

It was a big admission for him. He had said things of the like during the past few days, but never this completely.

"Oh," Kurt let out softly.

He stared at Sebastian for a moment. That's what they meant.

"I've also figured out how much of a "pompous asshole" I was. And that I should let others in instead of putting up a mask and pushing people away," Sebastian said.

Kurt was dumbfounded. He never actually considered Sebastian's feelings in all of this. He was mostly concerned with keeping him away from Blaine. But if he were to actually consider them…

Sebastian, with all his haughtiness and "better than you attitude" was really just another guy like them. Gay, alone, trying to survive in Ohio. He pushed people away with his attitude. From hanging around Dalton, Kurt could see how little the other Warblers trusted him and how he didn't have many friends.

And the wanting someone to love him? Care for him? That made sense too. With the way Sebastian's mother acted, it seemed like she did care for him but was very absent. All Sebastian wanted was for someone to love him. Be there for him. Be emotionally available for him instead of closed off and busy.

Sebastian looked down at his hands from across the room.

"Is something happening?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, I feel weird again," Sebastian said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Come on, you can do it."

And Kurt. What did Kurt want. Kurt wanted Blaine. He wanted happiness. He wanted to go to NYADA and become famous. He wanted to be respected for who he was and not judged for being gay. He wanted people to notice him, when he's sad, when he's not himself. He didn't want to be forgotten. He didn't want to be alone.

Kurt started to feel weird too; maybe this was what Sebastian was talking about. He opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian. Maybe this was the moment. They were going to change back.

It was tense, and no one said anything. Finn and Blaine kept glancing between the two of them and back at each other.

Finally, the feeling disappeared. Sebastian let out a soft sigh and lay back on the couch.

"I don't understand…. I thought that would do it," Kurt said.

"What were you thinking about? Maybe it wasn't enough?" Sebastian replied.

"It had to be. I don't know what else to do. Maybe you weren't thinking about it enough," Kurt said.

"Guys, calm down. There's probably a rational explanation for this," Blaine said.

"A rational explanation?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Seriously, Blaine? We switched bodies! What part of this is rational?" Sebastian asked.

"If life was supposed to be rational it wouldn't make these things happen or have us get attacked for our sexual orientation!" Kurt exclaimed.

"If life was supposed to be rational we wouldn't even be in this situation!" Sebastian retorted.

Blaine shifted away slightly as the two of them continued to yell. Kurt and Sebastian had stood up and were pacing as they talked now.

Finn had his head tilted toward the side.

"You know, maybe we should give up and live in each other's bodies. We've done it for two weeks, how much harder could it be?" Kurt sighed.

"I'm not staying in your body. I like my body," Sebastian pouted.

"Mine's clearly superior. But I could do it. I could be you," Kurt said.

"Doubt it. But I could be you too," Sebastian said.

"Yes, we know. You can be each other. You already have," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Shh," Finn said, watching the two of them as attentively as he watched television.

"So why don't we just stay each other?" Kurt yelled.

"Fine!" Sebastian retorted.

"Fine!" Kurt screamed back.

They froze, the two of them staring at each other for a moment. Then they burst out laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sebastian asked and looked down at himself.

Kurt stared at him then looked down quickly.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"What? What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine!" Kurt said happily, his eyes sparkling as he turned to look at Blaine. His own eyes. They were back in their own bodies.

"What?" Blaine asked, not really getting it.

"All we had to do was figure out we'd be okay in each other's bodies? You're shitting me? What does that prove? That we can work together?" Sebastian exclaimed, looking down at his body.

Finn looked between the two of them. "Wait…. Did you guys just switch back?"

Blaine's mouth dropped. "What?"

Kurt nodded wrapping his arms around himself. "We most definitely did. Oh my god, body, I love you."

Sebastian was examining himself.

"Did I gain weight?" he asked, pinching his side.

Kurt blushed and looked the other way, making his way to sit down beside Blaine.

"I know exactly what my body's like. It's been only two weeks! How did you manage to make me gain weight?" Sebastian exclaimed.

Finn was laughing. "This is so weird. I was used to you guys being switched and now you're back and I have to get used to it again."

Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine.

"NO! Listen here Kurt Hummel. I stuck to your stupid diet of healthy food that taste like crap and yogurt for breakfast that I despise but I ate it anyway and you made me gain weight!" Sebastian yelled.

"Calm down, it's not that much, not that I weighed myself in your body. Don't know how you even noticed. But thank you for sticking to my diet," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Because I know my body! What did you do? Eat the unhealthiest foods you could find?" he asked.

"Maybe. I just ate everything I couldn't on my own diet," Kurt said.

Sebastian glared at him.

"I can't believe I somewhat respected your body! I kept your room semi-clean. I didn't ruin your clothes! I ate your stupid food! I used your lavender smelling shampoo! I should have done something!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"You slept with my boyfriend," Kurt said.

That sobered Sebastian up.

"Right… sorry," he let out.

Blaine cringed beside Kurt.

"Never mind, but now that I'm back in my body, I want to do two things," Kurt said.

"What?" Finn asked.

Kurt smiled and moved closer to Blaine, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Blaine kissed back and it was amazing.

"I missed that. That was the first thing," Kurt said.

"What's number two?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stood and walked up to Sebastian. Then he punched him in the face.

"Shit, what the fuck?" Sebastian asked.

"You deserved it," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, probably did," Sebastian responded.

It was quiet for a few more minutes.

"So now what?" Sebastian asked.

"Now, we go back to our lives," Kurt said happily.

"Maybe we can be friends?" Sebastian asked shyly.

"Maybe, we'll see," Kurt replied.

Then Kurt's phone buzzed.

He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the message.

Hey, sorry I didn't respond. You figure out how to get your body back yet?

And then he checked the sender.

"Karofsky! I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian grabbed the phone from Kurt, checking the message to make sure it didn't say anything he didn't want Kurt to know. He had been texting Dave a lot recently and some of their messages were a little… personal.<p>

"Why have you been texting Karofsky? How did you two even meet?" Kurt asked.

"He texted you," Sebastian said, replying to the text.

"He texted me? What did he text me?" Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine.

Of course, Kurt was going to make a big deal about all this.

"Nothing, something about apologizing but it doesn't matter, I told him what was going on," Sebastian replied.

Finn looked at them curiously.

"I don't get why he'd be texting Kurt in the first place," Finn said.

Sebastian shared a glance with Kurt and Blaine. None of them were going to out Dave.

"Look, we got to talking, and found out we had a lot in common," Sebastian offered.

"A lot in common, please," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

"You didn't… you know… try to.. with him… in my body…" Kurt said slowly.

Sebastian shook his head. Well, he kissed him. He almost tried.

"He seems like a nice guy," Sebastian said.

Kurt's mouth dropped open and Blaine covered his mouth before he could say something, nodding at Finn.

Sebastian looked the other way. He was blushing again but it wasn't as obvious in this body.

"We've met up a few times. For coffee. Played some video games. He saved my ass the other night. I might have gotten a little bit drunk," Sebastian trailed off.

"You… in my body? You got drunk?" Kurt started to giggle.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm such a lightweight! What did it take? One, two drinks?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Actually managed three before I started propositioning Dave and told him everything. Then puked my guts out," Sebastian said.

"Wow, that's actually quite amusing… were you at…" Kurt trailed off.

Scandals. Yes, they were tiptoeing around the issue. Finn looked confused so it wasn't like he caught on.

"Yeah," Sebastian responded.

"Well, seems like you got yourself into an interesting situation," Blaine said.

"So what are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I think…. I'm going to talk to him. He might not be ready for anything but…" Sebastian stopped again.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then pulled Sebastian off to the side so Finn couldn't hear.

"Do you like him?" Kurt asked.

Before, this question would get a scoff and a "please, I don't like anyone." Now, Sebastian simply nodded.

"I know he did some horrible things to you in the past. And I know it was wrong of me to lead him on as you…. But… he seems like a nice guy, a bit misguided, but so was I," Sebastian responded.

"So what are you actually going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Talk to him. That's it. See if he wants it too or if he just liked hanging out with me because he thought I was you. I have to try," Sebastian said.

Kurt looked thoughtful.

"I'm proud of you, Sebastian. You really have grown. Even if you did sleep with Blaine, get my body drunk, and then have to have Karofsky bail you out. You didn't… do anything with him in my body, did you? Tell the truth, I know you said no but that was covering with Finn," Kurt said.

"I kissed him. That's it," Sebastian said, being strangely honest.

"Okay, not worse than he did to me anyway. Fine. I wish you best of luck with him. I have a feeling he needs a friend right now, and so do you. Who knows, it may become more," Kurt said.

"Didn't know I needed your approval," Sebastian responded, raising a brow.

"Right, well, good luck anyway," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Sebastian said softly.

They walked back to the others and Finn looked at them confused.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Just had to get some things figured out," Kurt responded.

"Oh, okay," Finn said, but looked between the two.

He did seem to trust them though. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and buried his head into Kurt's shoulder. He looked comfortable there and Sebastian felt like he was overstepping now.

"Well, it's been great being you, but I think I'm going to go now," Sebastian said.

"Okay. If you need anything, let us know," Blaine said.

They walked him to the door.

"Tell us how it goes," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded. He had his keys in his pocket and his own phone back. It was weird getting the bearings of his body again. He was much taller than Kurt. But he was getting more used to it by the minute. It felt better. It felt like he was home.

He didn't want to go back to Dalton yet. He wanted to see Dave. So that was what he was going to do.

Sebastian got into his car, it was weird being back in it and not in Kurt's, and drove to Dave's house. He realized he showed up unannounced and there was a high chance Dave wasn't even home.

He took out his phone and stared at it. He didn't have Dave's number. That was saved in Kurt's phone. He bit his lip and wondered if he should text… Blaine. Because he didn't have Kurt's number either. Or if he should just ring the doorbell.

He ended up texting Blaine, getting a "lol" back instead and then a text came with both Kurt and Dave's numbers.

He stored them away and then sent Dave a text.

Hey. It's Sebastian. We switched back. I'm outside your house.

He sat there for a few more minutes, not getting a response before he got impatient.

Sebastian got out of his car and knocked on the front door of Dave's house. The door opened and Sebastian was greeted by a man with greying hair. He must be Dave's dad.

"Uh, hello…. Is Dave here?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, he is. Who are you? I haven't seen you around before," Dave's dad said.

"Oh, um, Sebastian Smythe. I'm a friend of Dave's," Sebastian trailed off.

Dave's dad looked at him for a few moments before he nodded, and let him in.

"Dave needs friends," he said softly. Then a little louder he added, " He's upstairs."

Sebastian nodded and walked up the stairs to Dave's room. He was just here yesterday. It was strange how he never met Dave's dad before this. How he managed to sleep over the other night and sneak out. Though, he was Kurt. But he was still never caught.

Sebastian saw that Dave's bedroom door was open and peaked inside. Dave was lying on his bed, staring at his phone. Probably looking at the message Sebastian texted him.

Sebastian leaned against the doorframe and watched him for a moment before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey," Sebastian said softly.

Dave's head whipped around to the doorway and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my house?" Dave asked.

Of course, Dave didn't recognize him. He vaguely remembered him as the guy who danced with Blaine that one time at Scandals but didn't recognize him now. That was a little depressing. Sebastian wanted a happier reunion. Something more like Kurt running into Blaine's arms. But then again, Sebastian and Dave weren't dating. They were barely even friends. They'd hung out a few times and Dave didn't even know the real Sebastian.

"It's me, Sebastian. This is my body," Sebastian gestured to himself.

Dave's jaw dropped.

"And your dad let me in," Sebastian added softly.

Sebastian hoped it was a good kind of jaw drop. An "oh my god you're amazingly hot I can't believe it" kind of jaw drop. But Sebastian had a feeling Dave was just shocked.

"You're… Sebastian. Who was in Kurt's body…. And you switched back," Dave confirmed.

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded.

They both stared at each other. It looked like Dave had so much to say and Sebastian did too. He didn't know where to start. He wanted to tell Dave about everything that happened, everything he felt. How he wanted to give them both a chance. Dave looked conflicted and lost.

Sebastian took a step forward and froze. He didn't know if he could say it right now. Say it! Say I like you, Dave. It's not that hard. It wasn't even a big confession. He already told Dave before. Sort of.

Instead he glanced at the television.

"Wanna play Halo?" Sebastian asked.

"Okay," Dave said.

Dave set up the game and they started playing.

Sebastian was a coward. He had never acted on real emotions like this with another guy. And now he was chickening out.

They would talk about this. Soon. After they finished playing Halo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15… Well, they finally switched back! Yay! One more chapter to go to tie up the loose ends and that's it!<p>

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Can we get to 100 before the end of this fic? :)

As always, let me know what you think!

imadeafriendtoday


	16. Chapter 16: Moving Forward

Chapter 16: Moving Forward

Sebastian and Dave played Halo for a half hour before they tried to say anything more.

Finally Dave put down the controller and looked at Sebastian. "So you got your body back."

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed.

Dave nodded. "So why're you here now? Shouldn't you be celebrating or something?"

"I… I wanted to see you," Sebastian responded.

When Dave didn't say anything Sebastian continued.

"I feel bad for what I tried the other night. And for pretending to be Kurt and leading you on as him. I was drunk, and I'm sorry. And I have to thank you for being so understanding, and helping me even though I'm a huge jerk," Sebastian said.

Dave began to deflate. "Whatever. It was nothing."

Sebastian mentally rewound through what he said. Shit. Lead him on.

"And… I may have some ulterior motives for being here right now," Sebastian admitted.

"Like what?" Dave grunted.

"Look, there's no other way to say it.., so here I go. I like you, Dave. I think you're incredibly good looking, you're a nice guy, and I had a great time hanging out with you those other times. I know that I pulled a lot of shit and that you were expecting Kurt, but I'm asking you to give me a chance," Sebastian said.

Dave stared at him. "I…. you like me?"

"I know… I may not be what you're looking for now that you can actually see what I look like. I'm too tall and skinny and have dumb hair or something and you don't have to say anything, I just want to get to know you. Be friends at least," Sebastian said.

"No… you actually… like me?" Dave asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Sebastian asked.

Dave turned away. "I don't have many friends… and no one's ever been….interested in me."

"Well I am. And I don't want to pressure you or anything, so….we can be friends… or whatever," Sebastian said.

Dave looked pensive. "You know…. I'm not… I'm not out."

"Yeah, I figured," Sebastian responded.

They were quiet for a few minutes before an odd look passed over Dave's face.

He turned to face Sebastian and then without warning, pressed their lips together.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock but soon he was kissing Dave back with everything he had. They pulled back from each other and Sebastian licked his lips. Dave, however, looked panicked.

"Shit, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, what was I thinking?" Dave panicked.

"Dave…. It's fine, really," Sebastian said and brought Dave back in for another kiss. It was slower and they spent the time savouring the moment.

They pulled back again.

"Last time I did that it didn't work out so well," Dave said.

"Did what? Randomly kissed someone?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Dave responded.

"Well, it worked out pretty well this time," Sebastian responded.

He must have been talking about Kurt. Kurt sort of mentioned that before.

Dave nodded. "Uh, my dad's home."

"Yeah, relax, it's fine. I truthfully wasn't expecting that but it was a pleasant surprise," Sebastian said.

Dave nodded. "So, uh, what does this mean?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Whatever you want it to. I'll take whatever you're willing to give right now."

Dave nodded. "Can we…. I mean… I liked that… but I need. I think I need some time."

"Right. Friends it is," Sebastian said.

"Or… we don't have to just be friends," Dave said, looking away.

Sebastian didn't know what that meant. Dave needed time, but he didn't want to just be friends. So what did he want?

"Okay," Sebastian said.

"Isn't there something in between?" Dave asked.

"You just want to kiss me," Sebastian smirked.

"Never mind, whatever," Dave backtracked.

Sebastian shook his head. No, he had to stop saying things like that especially around Dave. Dave was sensitive to those kinds of things. He'd never dated anyone or been with anyone at all. Heck he said no one had ever shown interest. Then again, Sebastian hadn't dated anyone either. Sure, he had a few hookups, but that wasn't dating.

"No, I'm sorry. Something in between sounds fine. Friends plus, or something," Sebastian said.

"Sounds like some weird friends with benefits thing," Dave said.

"Hey, you brought it up," Sebastian said.

"Whatever," Dave responded, but was smiling now.

"Goofball," Sebastian teased.

It was weird. The atmosphere was so at ease, even while they were discussing all this. It was clear Dave was a little uncomfortable but not so much as to hide away. He was still discussing it and talking with Sebastian.

"Is it weird being back in your own body?" Dave asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "A bit. Back to my normal height now, which is good."

Though not his normal weight. Curse Kurt Hummel.

"Uh… did it all go okay though…? With them? I mean, about what you did the other night?" Dave asked.

They were skirting around the issue so Sebastian was going to come clean.

"You mean how I slept with Blaine? Well, Kurt was furious and Blaine was hysterical. He didn't even notice I wasn't Kurt. But I think they're trying to forget it happened and put it behind them. I guess I am too," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, you didn't look too happy about it," Dave said softly.

"Sometimes you don't actually know what you want until the last moment. Hey! You're technically my saviour! Rescuing my drunken ass from the perverts at Scandals," Sebastian exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Dave said.

Sebastian laughed. He felt a little more human around Dave. Like he didn't have to say scathing remarks or insult someone. He could be himself. He liked this. It might be a while before Dave's ready for anything like a real relationship or for him to come out to his family, but Sebastian would take what he could get for now.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Dave threw the controller back at Sebastian, resuming play.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, Dave's dad poking his head in.

"Hey, boys. Just wondering if you two want a snack?" he asked.

Thinking about it, Sebastian hadn't eaten much since that morning and he was starving.

"I could go for some food," Sebastian said.

"Sure," Dave replied.

They walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table as Dave's dad brought out some food for them. The conversation went easily between the three of them and Sebastian found Dave relaxing more once he realized Sebastian wasn't going to say anything about their changed relationship to his dad.

Eventually, Sebastian had to go, but promised to text Dave soon. He hadn't been back to Dalton in a while and he was sure he had a lot of things to catch up on. Homework, fill in Nick and Jeff, try to become friends with others. Change his attitude around. He knew it would be a big change, but he finally realized what it's like to have people who care for you and who you care for. And that's what he wanted. True friends. And perhaps something more from Dave.

As Sebastian left the house, Dave's dad pulled him aside.

"I don't know what you did, but he looks happier. Something about him the last while scared me. There was a look in his eyes, but now? He looks better. Like he will be better. So thank you."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, well. He's a great guy."

Sebastian left the house and got into his car, sending a parting message to Dave that said, See you soon.

Then, he drove back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine retreated back to Blaine's bedroom, leaving Finn downstairs. Kurt gave Finn the keys to his Navigator and told him he could drive it home. Blaine would drive Kurt home later. Finn looked stunned that he was given that privilege and ran out the door. Kurt hoped he drove right home, and didn't try to show off with the car first. But Kurt was a little more lenient on letting Finn borrow his car, since he hadn't driven it himself in weeks anyway.<p>

Kurt and Blaine lay down on Blaine's bed, holding each other tight. For Kurt it had felt like forever since they had been together. For Blaine, days. But it didn't matter anymore because they were together now.

Kurt lightly stroked Blaine's hair, which for once was free of the gel that usually contained it. It made him look younger like this and reminded Kurt more of when they were intimate. Kurt had a habit of messing up Blaine's hair.

Kurt sighed, happy to finally be back where he belonged. He pressed soft kisses to Blaine's face, taking in every single aspect of his being. Blaine looked at him, his eyes shining with emotion.

"It's so obvious now he wasn't you. The way you look at me, speak, touch me, everything. You hold yourself differently," Blaine said.

"Well, he did spy on us, so he did know how to act like me," Kurt said, wondering why he was suddenly defending Sebastian.

"I should have known," Blaine said.

No, Kurt was sick of Blaine feeling bad about this. Kurt himself didn't want to think about them sleeping together, and knew Blaine felt worse about it than Kurt did.

"I'm going to make you forget all about him," Kurt said.

Blaine stared back. "Really? How are you going to do that?"

"I have a few ideas," Kurt said.

They had the place to themselves and Kurt was going to take advantage of it.

Kurt rolled Blaine onto his back and started pressing light kisses all over his face, his neck, his shoulders. Wherever he could reach.

Kurt trailed lower, his hands slipping under Blaine's shirt and pulling it up. When it got high enough, Blaine helped Kurt take it off him and then reached for Kurt's shirt. Kurt raised his hands to help Blaine with it and then Kurt leaned back down to kiss Blaine's chest.

He was re-exploring Blaine's body, for the weeks he missed, for the fear that they'd be separated forever.

Kurt kissed and nipped at Blaine's chest, moving to circle his nipples with his tongue.

He heard something and Blaine's chest was shaking. Kurt stopped and looked up.

And then Kurt pulled back abruptly. Blaine was crying.

"Blaine, I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? Oh my god, tell me what's wrong," Kurt said.

"No... no. not you. Me. I… he was you and now… oh god…" Blaine panicked.

If Sebastian ruined this for them Kurt would be furious.

"Shh, I'm not him, okay. It's me, Kurt. What did he do that made you freak out like this?" Kurt asked.

"He… he was aggressive but then he stopped and… it was slow and calm and he was freaking out and I didn't notice and I need to notice and…." Blaine let out.

"Okay, it's okay. Look, you notice now, and I'm me, and we're fine, right? I can stop," Kurt said.

"No… I want you, Kurt. I just… give me a moment," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. He pulled back a little and waited until Blaine collected himself.

"Okay, okay. Just kiss me, kiss me with everything," Blaine said and pulled Kurt back in.

Kurt put everything into it, all his emotions and what he felt for Blaine. All the love he had and when they pulled back, Blaine was smiling at him.

"Okay," Blaine said.

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine responded.

Kurt didn't know where to go from there but Blaine took over. He brought their bodies back together and continued to kiss Kurt.

It was slower this time, and they leaned into each other, taking their time exploring each other's mouths. It was passionate and loving and Kurt never wanted to let Blaine go again.

"I need you so much, Kurt. I need you to be here for me," Blaine said.

Kurt almost misinterpreted that at first then nodded. "I'm here for you, whatever you need, Blaine."

They both needed it; the intimacy, and the knowledge that their love for each other was shared. That they were who they were supposed to be.

Blaine stared up into Kurt's eyes and placed his hand over Kurt's heart, feeling.

"Beats only for you," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded shakily, trying to hold back the rest of his tears.

They looked at each other, reading the emotion in each other's eyes and then rolled over, laying down side by side facing each other, arms and legs tangled together.

They were content to lie there together and cuddle.

* * *

><p>Sebastian got back to Dalton and was surprised to find he actually missed the place. It was a strange thing to think of, because most people would be overjoyed to be away from school. But after seeing what it was like at McKinley, Sebastian was ready to be back at Dalton. Heck, he'd even love to go to classes and hand in homework. At least he'd be challenged here.<p>

He felt bad for Kurt and Blaine and what they went through at McKinley. No one should have to go through bullying like that because of who you like. Maybe there was something Sebastian could do about that? No… that was too much caring. He was working on it, but that was a little much right now.

He got out of his car and walked up to the building, heading to his dorm room. He wanted to change. It felt like he'd been in this uniform for days. Who knows the last time Kurt changed.

Sebastian made his way back to his dorm and found it empty, which wasn't much of a surprise for Saturday afternoon. Who'd be inside their dorm at a time like this?

Sebastian made a quick assessment of his stuff and came to the conclusion that Kurt didn't really mess with it. All he did was eat.

Sebastian found his stuff and decided to take a shower. When he finished, he examined himself in the mirror and sighed. The weight wasn't that noticeable; he only noticed it because he was so in tune with his body. He got dressed in more casual clothes and lay down on his bed for a moment. Ahh, that was nice. Kurt's bed had this sort of bounciness to it that drove Sebastian wild at night. He liked a firmer bed that actually held his body in place.

He didn't know what to do now. Go back to his life again. Make some friends maybe. Talk to Dave again.

That had gone well, in Sebastian's opinion. They seemed like they'd get along as friends at least and then Dave said he wanted more. It was more than Sebastian could have hoped. He knew he had to actually try this time. Dave wasn't just some guy he wanted to fuck. Sebastian felt like it could be real with Dave.

Sebastian got bored and left the dorm, trying to find something to do.

In one of the hallways, he ran into Nick and Jeff.

"Kurt! Hey, okay we have this idea and we really think it'll work this time," Nick said.

Sebastian stared at them. Oh, right. No one thought to tell them they switched back. Sebastian could have fun with this.

"What idea? It's hopeless. We're stuck like this forever," Sebastian said, letting out an exaggerated sigh and placing his hand on his forehead for emphasis.

How over the top could he act before they clued in?

"Don't talk like that, Kurt, come with us," they said and escorted him to their dorm room.

"Okay, so Nick and I have devised a plan that's completely foolproof. Here's what you do," Jeff started.

Jeff pulled out a big piece of cardboard that had some drawings on them, mostly circles and squares and a lot of lines.

Nick grabbed a marker and started pointing at things as Jeff talked.

"This circle is you. The square over there is Sebastian. What we're proposing is that the two of you stand equal distance apart. Then, we're going to attach these helmets to your heads and attach them with something, that has yet to be figured out, which will somehow transport you two back to your own bodies," Jeff explained.

Sebastian stared. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you know, it's like those mad scientist movies where they switch a chicken brain and human brain and they switch bodies!" Jeff exclaimed.

Nick looked a little confused with the reasoning.

"I thought we were going to bring up the other plan, this one sounds ridiculous, Jeff," Nick said.

"Yeah, well you didn't want to present first, so here we are," Jeff replied.

"You do know that in those situations, with mad scientists, they typically have some type of machine. Not helmets attached by something you have yet to identify," Sebastian said.

"Oh, right," Jeff replied.

"Well, my idea's better," Nick started.

"No it isn't. You wanted them to run at each other again and hope for the best," Jeff said.

"Well, it's better than your crazy helmet idea," Nick yelled.

Okay, this was getting out of hand.

"Guys! Guys, it's okay! Calm down!" Sebastian yelled.

They both froze and turned to look at him.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. We've already switched back, so relax," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"What? You're kidding me. So you're Sebastian and not Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Yup," Sebastian said, popping the p.

"I don't believe you," Jeff retorted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't believe me."

Nick got out his phone and dialled Kurt's number, talking briefly on the phone and then he looked back at Sebastian.

"Wow, so you did switch back!" Nick said.

"Wait, really? But how?" Jeff exclaimed.

"I don't know. Some shit about understanding each other and not caring if we actually switched back or not. We both exclaimed that we could live as each other then suddenly we were back. So beats me," Sebastian said.

"That's incredible. So you're Sebastian," Nick said.

"Don't look so excited," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Sorry. We never really hung out much," Jeff replied.

"Yeah, I know. So I can leave, or whatever," Sebastian responded.

Jeff and Nick shared a glance.

"You want to watch a movie? We're bored," Nick said.

Sebastian looked between the two of them then finally let a small smile creep onto his face.

"Sure," he replied.

"Great, because Jeff always chooses horror and I always choose action so we need a tie breaker," Nick said.

Sebastian nodded and went to look through their movie collection. He had a feeling that it was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>A couple days passed and everyone got back to their normal routines. To the outside eye, it was as if nothing happened, but to those involved, a lot of things changed.<p>

Sebastian had more friends. Nick and Jeff hung out with him more. And since they hung out with him, or Kurt as it was, the past week too, some of the other Warblers had started coming around and talking to him. When they realized he wasn't going to insult them as he did before, Sebastian gained more friends.

It was strange and he felt himself biting his tongue a lot of the time, but he felt more like a Warbler now than he ever did before. It was strange that being Kurt helped him move forward in life.

Also, the fact that he wasn't going around insulting people, or talking down to them. He was genuinely making an effort to be nice.

And he felt more connected to Kurt. Now that Sebastian no longer wanted Blaine, and he knew what Kurt went through all the time, he felt like he could understand them more. He still didn't like Kurt that much, but he respected him and understood where he came from. Maybe they could be friends too, in the future.

Sebastian had a long talk with his mom on the phone as well, and he didn't know what Kurt did or told her, but she noticed something was going on, and she rarely noticed things like that.

Sebastian explained how he wasn't feeling like himself for a while but he was better now, going to focus on school more, made some friends. She was overjoyed and planned to meet with him soon.

Sebastian went back to classes, and found out he was behind in a few of them, which was understandable. He didn't do all of Kurt's homework either. So he caught up on that and got back into his schoolwork. It felt nice to do something simple like that again, where he didn't have to worry about bigger issues like getting his body back.

But overall, the best thing that came out of all of this was Dave. Sebastian liked talking to Dave, spending time with him, and he especially liked kissing him. Their relationship was still quite new and they didn't put an exact label on it yet, but it was exciting all the same.

They continued to text all the time and met up as often as they could. Dave's family seemed quite happy he had a new "friend" and Sebastian was invited over quite often. He always managed to make a good impression on them, pulling out the private schoolboy charm, and Dave always looked appreciative that Sebastian got along with his family.

Sebastian was once again at Dave's house, lounging on his bed as Dave searched up things on the internet. Dave was looking for some new hockey gear. He said he quit football after he left McKinley and returned to his favourite sport, hockey. He only switched in the first place because he didn't like the guys at McKinley who played hockey. Something about mullets.

"Found anything good yet?" Sebastian asked.

Dave shrugged. "Maybe, not sure how much money I'm willing to spend on this yet. Only half a year left."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean you're done playing, right? You could still play in college or something," Sebastian said.

"Don't know," Dave replied.

"Where'd you apply anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Why? Gonna follow me, Smythe?" Dave asked with a smile.

"As if. I'm just curious," Sebastian replied.

Maybe. Maybe he would, depending where Dave went. They still had time to decide. Figure out what was going on between them.

"A few places. Some here, some out of Ohio. You know, somewhere more accepting," Dave said softly.

Sebastian nodded. He didn't have his heart set on living in Ohio anyway. He had only just moved from France. He tended to move around a lot so he was flexible with that.

"You know, there are some places where people wouldn't even bat an eyelash at two guys holding hands, making out, all of that," Sebastian added.

"Yeah, that's what I want to find," Dave said softly.

Dave still hadn't told anyone else. Sebastian had a feeling the only people who knew were the gays. Him, Blaine, Kurt…. Some Santana girl. But that was alright. Dave would come out on his own time.

"You will. You'll find that," Sebastian said.

"We both will," Dave replied.

Sebastian nodded. He looked around the room as Dave went back to his computer. This felt good, this felt right. Hanging out like this.

After a while, Dave gave up searching on the computer.

"Well, not going to find much else there. I think I know what I want, but I don't have the money for it right now," Dave said.

"Your parents?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, they'd probably pay, but I want to save up for this myself," Dave said.

"Okay," Sebastian replied.

Dave was honourable. Like how he was still trying to make up for his past. He eventually told Sebastian what happened with Kurt and why Kurt transferred to Dalton. He went into what happened at his new school. How he was still hiding. But he was happier. If he could last until the end of high school, he knew he could do better in college. Maybe come out then. But not now. Not in Ohio.

They sat for a few moments in silence before Sebastian got bored.

"Want to get out of here for a bit? Go to the mall or something?"

"I'm not a big fan of shopping," Dave replied.

"Me either. But we can check out that hockey stuff. Or we can just walk around. Get some food, I dunno," Sebastian replied.

"Sure," Dave smiled and the two of them head off to the mall.

* * *

><p>Kurt was overjoyed to be back in his own body. He got back to his nighttime moisturizing routine, had his own clothes back, his own bedroom, and returned to his diet. He had to say, he did miss some of the foods he ate while he was in Sebastian's body, but was content to go back to his normal routine.<p>

He also missed his dad more than he could imagine. When Kurt got back and saw his dad, he engulfed him in the biggest hug imaginable, which did confuse him but Kurt had to forgive his dad for not noticing. Burt wasn't home as often as he used to be after winning the election.

And Carole too. Kurt had missed her as well, and ran into her arms when he got back. Finn had smiled at them all in understanding which really confused both Burt and Carole; that Finn knew something they didn't.

And his relationship with Sebastian was different. Kurt felt like he understood him better, so while they weren't exactly friends right now, they were amicable, and Kurt could see the possibility of them becoming friends in the future.

And Blaine. Blaine was okay. He was still angry at himself and punishing himself for not noticing but they were slowly getting through it. They worked their level of intimacy back up and soon, despite the amount of guilt Blaine held, they were back to where they were in their relationship.

Blaine had taken Kurt shopping, in another one of his attempts to apologize for Kurt. Kurt had told him that he understood and he was forgiven, but Blaine insisted. Plus it was shopping, so Kurt had a hard time refusing.

Kurt dragged Blaine in and out of stores and Blaine didn't even complain. Kurt picked out clothes both for Blaine and himself and they tried them on, having fun trying on ridiculous combinations that made Kurt shudder in revulsion. Blaine was currently sporting black trousers, a plaid button-down, and a bowtie.

"Oh my god, the orange bowtie, Blaine. I don't even know what this would go with. Absolutely nothing. It would even look horrible if you were wearing all black. This colour should not exist," Kurt said.

"Really? You don't think I can pull it off?" Blaine asked, looking around. "What about with this hat?"

"It's lime green. Are you kidding me?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"And these turquoise suspenders?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no, this is getting worse by the minute," Kurt replied.

Blaine then grabbed a pair of sunglasses and plopped them on his face before modeling his outfit around.

"Take that off before someone sees you!" Kurt said laughing.

"I'm the most fashionable guy in existence, what are you talking about?" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you're actually the most fashionable guy in existence. I'm number two," Blaine replied.

"Not in that outfit you're not," Kurt said.

Blaine pouted.

"Okay, fine, you look adorably garish," Kurt said,

"I didn't know that was possible," Blaine said.

"Well, me either," Kurt replied. "Go change," Kurt said.

Blaine hummed in agreement and went to change into a more suitable outfit.

After a few more selections, Kurt was satisfied and they brought the clothes to the cashier where Blaine offered to pay, and refused any and all of Kurt's offers to do the same.

As the day passed, they both had multiple bags and Kurt knew he went a little overboard, but he actually managed to get some of the clothes on sale. All he knew was that he had a great day with Blaine.

He loved spending time with Blaine and the worst part about all of this was having to be separated from him. But now, they were back together and things could finally go back to normal. Finally, they figured it was time to leave.

On their way out, Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand and stopped briefly when they saw Dave and Sebastian walking together not too far away.

Kurt smiled and waved a hand in greeting and Sebastian did the same.

Then, they walked off in opposite directions, Kurt and Blaine leaving the mall, and Sebastian and Dave walking further inside.

Across the mall, a guy in a dark cloak watched them. He was smirking from underneath his hood and turned away. As he did, he vanished, unseen by all around him.

* * *

><p>Well! That's it! I can't believe this story's over! When I originally planned it, I had no idea it would get this long. It was bittersweet writing this chapter because I didn't want the story to end but I also wanted to complete it.<p>

I'm toying with the idea of a sequel/a couple of one shots to see what happens with Dave and Sebastian. It would probably be focussed on them primarily but of course Kurt and Blaine would appear in it. I don't know if anyone would be interested in that… and if yes, it wouldn't be right away.

Regardless, I had a great time writing this and as soon as I think up another idea, I'm sure I'll start posting another fic.

In the meantime, feel free to check out my tumblr (imadeafriendtoday) or send me a message!

Thanks for all your reviews and support! I'm glad you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. And special thanks to a few of my reviewers who took the time to review almost, if not every, chapter of this fic! You really helped motivate me to continue writing. Thank you guys so much!

imadeafriendtoday


End file.
